Forget Me Not
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Gotei 13 divisions were eliminating Hollows in East Rukongai District 40 when Hitsugaya and Hinamori suddenly got separated. Together, they must find their way back before the enemy who stole his memories endanger their lives once more.
1. Separation

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Synopsis: **The third, fifth, and tenth divisions are sent out to exterminate a large group of Hollows in East Rukongai District 40 when Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori suddenly got separated. Together, they must fight for survival and get back to their allies safely. Hopefully, somewhere along the way, Momo can help Toshiro get all his memories back from the enemy who stole them.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yes, another HitsuHina story has been posted! This story is actually loosely based on Amnesia, one of my earlier works back in the day when my writing skill isn't that great. Ah, the memories I have almost forgotten...LOL. Anyway, consider this story, Forget Me Not, to be the improved spin-off version of the old one. Hope you enjoy it!

_~ Dedicated to my dear reviewers and all the HitsuHina lovers out there on fanfiction. net! ~_

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~**_

Oh yes, if you're wondering, the meaning of the title is based on the Forget me Not's flower meaning: hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter One**: Separation

It is dark and solemn throughout the streets of Rukongai. Nothing can be heard except for the brief sounds of flash steps passing by. The people who are responsible for nature's disturbance are the Shinigami of the Gotei 13. "Captain, we've almost arrived at our destination."

Glancing back at his subordinate, he replied, "Alright then, we'll continue running at this pace. We'll be there in no less than fifteen minutes. Be sure to keep your guard up; those Hollows can ambush us at any moment."

"Yes sir!"

His vice-captain placed a hand over her mouth and yawned. The white haired Shinigami turned his attention to the strawberry orange haired woman and gave her a stern look. "You better be wide awake once we get there."

Rangiku Matsumoto let out another yawn. "Yes Captain, but it can't be helped! You brutally woke me up after you have received word from the Captain Commander that we're supposed to East Rukongai District Forty to investigate and exterminate the Hollows there. Can't you be a little more considerate? I only had six hours of sleep!"

"You're not the only one who wants to stay in bed right now. So, suck it up," Toshiro Hitsugaya retorted.

"You're so mean!"

"Shut up, I don't want to argue with you."

Suddenly, they heard another yawn. They turned their heads to see the lieutenant of the fifth division feeling the same way as they are.

"Oi Hinamori, don't tell me you're feeling the same way too."

Raven haired girl, Momo gave her childhood friend a sleepy smile. She replied, "Sorry Shiro-chan, the only reason I'm sleepy is because I stayed up late, finishing all the division paperwork. I was falling behind on it."

The white haired prodigy let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, fine; you feeling tired is understandable, but please stop calling me by that name."

All of a sudden, he started raised his voice.

"How many times do I have to keep reminding you? You're supposed to address me as Captain Hitsugaya!"

"My my Hitsugaya-kun, you're quite lively at this late hour," said a voice.

Heads turned to the side to see the gray haired captain and his pale blond haired lieutenant joining the run with the rest of them. "Kira-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Gin, you've been sent out here too?" Rangiku asked.

A grin appeared on Ichimaru's face. "As a matter of fact, yes; just like the rest of you, the Third Division has been sent to exterminate the Hollows in that area as well."

Izuru nodded with agreement. "It has been a while since we've worked together."

"Let's get along well, okay?"

It is when Hitsugaya and Matsumoto gave him stern looks from the expression on their faces. The young captain of the tenth division soon let out a defeated sigh. "We've wasted enough time; it's time to pick up the pace."

"Whatever you say, little captain; we understand."

"Hai Hitsugaya-taicho!" Kira and Hinamori exclaimed.

"Yes sir!" Rangiku and the other lower ranked Soul Reapers said in unison before moving along together.

By the time the third, fifth, and tenth divisions arrived at their destination, they found the area already severely damaged by many hungry Hollows. "Well well, these creatures are definitely going to keep us busy for the whole night," Gin commented. "We better get started then."

It is when Hitsugaya turned to Matsumoto. He gave her a short nod, silently saying that it's her turn to command their division subordinates.

"Okay." Rangiku turned to them and instructed, "Tenth division, we're going ahead to defeat our enemies. Don't let down your guard!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good."

"Let's go Matsumoto," Toshiro said. As he walked past his childhood friend, he took a quick glance at her. "Be careful Hinamori."

Initially, she was surprised that he said those words. He's not the type of person who would often show great concern to others. She soon offered him a sincere smile. "Thank you for your concern; I'll make sure to come out of the battle healthy and well."

At that moment, she could have sworn that the younger Shinigami cracked a small smile on his face. But before she could ask, he already disappeared into thin air. Moments later, members of the tenth division flash stepped along with him.

After watching them leave, a grin appeared on Captain Ichimaru's face. He turned to his lieutenant and said, "Let's get going Izuru before Hitsugaya-kun and his division takes all the fun away from us."

"Yes sir," Kira replied.

Then, Gin and his group of Soul Reapers disappeared as well, leaving the fifth division vice-captain alone with her subordinates. Momo closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It has been a while since she was on a mission. Over the past few months, she was busy recovering from the injuries she got during the Winter War. "Alright everyone, let's go."

"Yes Hinamori-fukutaicho!"

* * *

Hollows roared as they engaged into battle with the Soul Reapers. Unfortunately for them, they were easily exterminated by their swords. Another creature from Hueco Mundo has fallen to the ground. Content with her work, Matsumoto put her zanpakuto back in its sheath and brushed the dust off her hands. She placed her hands on her hips and said, "Well, that's the last of them for this area."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto!" one of her subordinates said, running up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Hitsugaya-taicho requests of your presence," he replied. "He is currently fighting against a large band of Hollows three kilometers south of here."

With a nod of agreement, Rangiku used shunpo to quickly get to where her captain is. When she reappeared in his presence, he was busy cutting a few Hollows with his sword. "Captain, is there something you need me to do?"

Slicing a Hollow in half with his Hyourinmaru, Toshiro quickly glanced at Rangiku. All of a sudden, he turned his body around to face her. Using the momentum, he stabbed his sword through the Hollow's gut. The creature gave out an agonizing roar before disintegrating into thin air. "I want you to take over my position for a moment. I'm going to check on what the fifth division is up to."

It is when Matsumoto put her hands together behind her back and simply smiled at the younger Shinigami. Hitsugaya then gave her a stern look.

"What?"

"Oh, I was just wondering are you doing this because you have a crush on Hi-"

"Matsumoto, just do what you're asked to do," he ordered.

She let out a sigh of defeat. "Yes sir."

"Good."

With that being said, the white haired captain disappeared from her sight and hurried his way to the northern area where Hinamori and her division are fighting. A group of Huge Hollows began firing ceros at him upon eye contact. His eyes narrowed with great awareness causing him to raise his sword high up into the heavens. He called out, "Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"

Suddenly, a cast of ice circled the blade as it formed into a roaring dragon. With a swing of his sword, he released his attack toward the masked beasts and freezing them on the spot. Just as he is about to land on the ground safely, he slice through every single Hollow and defeated them. He glanced back at the disappearing Hollows, making sure that they have been eliminated. Once he is certain, the young Shinigami resumed to what he was doing: checking on the fifth division.

By the time he spotted the raven haired lieutenant and her subordinates, Hitsugaya stopped running and quietly watched. "Everything seems to be under control."

All of a sudden, a praying mantis like Hollow appeared from behind. It was ready to slice his head off with its claws, but Toshiro took a quick glance over his shoulder and disappeared from its sight. As his opponent is looking around for his whereabouts, he reappeared from behind and raised his pointer and middle left fingers towards the right side of his face. Spiritual red energy is gathered at his fingertips.

"Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"

After calling out the way of destruction spell, the tenth division captain fired his attack at the unknowing Hollow and successfully eliminated it. Moments later, another group of Hollows appeared and surrounded him. Hitsugaya held his sword up in front of him and got into fighting stance. He let out a small hiss.

"Here we go again."

"Hado Number 32: Okasen!" exclaimed a voice.

Sensing a wave of spiritual energy heading his direction, Toshiro quickly moved out of the way and allowed the attack to make contact with the enemy Hollows. A few of them roared in pain while others were slowly disintegrated into thin air.

"Are you alright, Hitsugaya-kun?" asked the familiar voice of his childhood friend, who appeared at his side.

"I appreciate your help Hinamori," he said before giving the lieutenant a stern look. "However, you're supposed to address me as Hitsugaya-taicho."

More Hollows appeared around them. The two Shinigami went back to back, in preparation to counterattack.

"How are your division members handling this?"

"They have everything under control," Momo replied.

"Alright."

The surrounding Hollows roared and charged at them. Just as they made contact with the childhood friends, they were immediately stopped in their tracks by a mysterious red-orange net of spiritual energy. Hinamori then held up her sword and allowed the blade to touch one of the net strings. With a fierce yell, she called out, "Hajike, Tobiume!"

All of a sudden, a large explosion occurred causing a thick cloud of smoke to fill the area. Seconds later from within the smoke, sounds of agonizing roars and clashing blades were heard. By the time the effects of the explosion wore off, the tenth division captain and the fifth division lieutenant had their backs turned away from the Hollows. After putting away their swords back into their sheaths, they turned around to see them all disintegrate into the atmosphere. Momo placed a hand over her chest and let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness my plan worked."

"Even if it didn't, I would have used my Bankai to finish them off," Toshiro replied.

The peach girl gave him a smile. "I know, but I didn't want you to waste your power on them. Besides, there's still a possibility for stronger Hollows to appear."

Hitsugaya quickly turned his head to the side, keeping the girl from seeing the changed expression on his face. "I suppose..."

Suddenly, they heard a screeching sound. Their heads turned to where it is coming from. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we have to go there and investigate."

When she saw him run ahead, Hinamori quickly followed behind in case he needs some assistance. Moments later as they are running on ground level, the white haired captain stopped in his tracks and stared down at the ground. All of a sudden, Hitsugaya's eyes widened upon realization. He quickly turned around and held out the palm of his right hand to his childhood friend. "Hinamori, don't come!"

However, it was already too late. Momo caught up with him. "What's wrong?"

He put two fingers over his temples and began massaging them as he tried to figure out what to do next. After letting out a defeated sigh, he put his hand down and said to her, "Both of us have just crossed a powerful barrier. Now, we're stuck inside."

"No way!" she exclaimed. "Does that mean we're stuck here forever?"

"As long as we find the person who is responsible for this and defeat him, we'll be able to get out."

Momo let out a relieved sigh, glad that all hope is not lost. "I see."

Hitsugaya said, "Let's go find him."

With a nod of agreement, she quietly followed behind the younger Shinigami.

* * *

Short seconds turned into long minutes as the young captain and lieutenant continued searching for the culprit. As she watched her childhood friend, there were times where Toshiro stopped for a moment before walking in another direction. During the other times, he would take a quick glance at her before resuming his attention to where he was going. Maybe having a casual conversation can help eases the tension between them. "We seem to be going farther away from the others."

"Yeah, we are," he replied.

"Do you think Ichimaru-taicho, Rangiku-san, and Kira-kun have noticed that we went missing?"

"Who knows..."

Just as they took another step forward, they felt something grab hold of their ankles. When they were about to leap into the air and draw out their swords, Hitsugaya and Hinamori were immediately pulled down to the ground. They quickly rolled onto their stomachs and began fighting against the pulling force with the support of their hands. "Hitsugaya-kun, I-I can't hang on for a long time!"

He bit the bottom of his lip, struggling to come up with a solution that will help them get out of this mess. Without any other alternative way, he held out the palm of his right hand toward the enemy that grabbed Hinamori's ankles and called out, "Hado Number 63: Raikoho!"

After firing an electric current of spiritual energy at his target, Momo was released from its grasp. Immediately, she jumped into the air and drew out her sword. During this time, Hitsugaya looked at what is ahead of him. If the peach girl doesn't do anything quick, he's going to get dragged down the approaching cliff. "Hinamori!"

Noticing what's ahead of her childhood friend, she gave him a nod. Just as she raised her sword above her head and releases her Shikai, a yellow rope of spiritual energy appeared from below the cliff and immobilized the vice-captain. Her eyes widened upon realization. _"This spiritual energy; it's a binding spell!"_

As she struggled to break free, Momo soon let out a scream. In front of his eyes, he helplessly watched her get pulled down the cliff first. "HINAMORI!"

He immediately let out a cursing word.

"Shit!"

With no time to waste, Hitsugaya drew his zanpakuto and used the tip of its blade to stab on one the grabbing hands. Right away, he was released. As the enemy is retreating back down the cliff, Toshiro chased after it in hopes of finding his friend somewhere down there.

_"Hang on tight; I'm coming to rescue you."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations**

_**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Gotei 13 **_- Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Fukutaicho **_- Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Shunpo**_ - Flash Step, _**Bankai **_- A zanpakuto's final release, _**Shikai**_ - A zanpakuto's first release

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think of the beginning of the story? Like it? Dislike it? Please review! Thanks.


	2. Amnesia

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** After getting a good amount of reviews for the first chapter, I've finally gotten the chance to post the next part to this story. Thank you everyone for being so patient especially my dear reviewers: **icyangel27, j cloud xD, loriakari, sweet miracle 'michu 17', NeonCookies O.o, KnowledgeandImagination, serenity095, applestoapples, Samantha, lil'sayuri-chan, becomeafan, Rentontagezake, ****franchesca,** **afhfdrizzle, maili-chan**. Without any further adieu, here is chapter two of Forget Me Not. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Two**: Amnesia

They searched high and low around the area for the two missing members of the Gotei 13. However, no one was able to find them. "We're sorry Captain Ichimaru!" one of the lower ranked soul reapers apologized. "Our group was unable to locate the whereabouts of Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Hinamori anywhere!"

"Very well, you guys keep searching," the third division captain instructed.

"Yes sir!"

When they disappeared from his sights, Matsumoto and Kira appeared from behind. "So, any luck with you?"

Both of them shook their heads. "They're neither in the western nor the eastern sides of the area," Izuru said.

Noticing the worry look on his childhood friend's face, Ichimaru asked, "Are you worried, Ran-chan?"

She gave him a stern look. "What do you think, Gin?"

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much about them; I'm pretty sure those two are together somewhere and looking after one another. Besides, Hitsugaya-kun would do whatever it takes to make sure that Hinamori-chan is safe."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

He nodded with agreement. "Now, shall we continue searching for them?"

"Hai."

* * *

When Hinamori regained consciousness, the peach girl slowly got off from the ground and sat on her bottom. She scanned the area, trying to figure out where she is. _"That's right; I was dragged down from the cliff."_

She then got on her two feet.

"I better find a way out of here. Hitsugaya-kun must be searching for me right now." With that said, she started walking. All of a sudden, she folded her arms over her chest and began wondering. "I could have sworn I was a goner. I wonder what happened while I was unconsciousness."

Momo then looked around. All she could see is a large blanket of flowers.

"There's so many of them." She stopped and knelt down to the plant's level. She took a closer look at it and let out a content smile. "They're pretty. If I recall correctly, I think they're called forget me not (1) flowers."

When she raised her eye's view, Momo noticed a familiar patch of snowy white hair in the bed of blue-violet flowers. She let out a gasp, stood up, and ran after it. Once she is close to the motionless body, she got down to her knees and began nudging him awake.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Hitsugaya-kun, wake up!"

It is when she saw his right hand twitch. Hinamori let out a relieved sigh.

_"Thank goodness he's alright."_

By the time he came to himself, the white haired Shinigami sat up and looked around. Everything around him is foreign like he's some sort of lost child in a large forest. When his eyes lay on the peach girl, he asked, "Who are you? Come to think of it, who am I?"

_"Who am I? Why would he ask a question like that?" _she thought. "What are you talking about? You know who I am; I'm Momo Hinamori and you're Toshiro Hitsugaya. We grew up together in Junrina'an (2) before we became soul reapers."

"I'm sorry, but I can't recall anything," he apologized as he lowered his head with some guilt.

_"He has to be joking! That's right; he's probably doing another one of his old tricks back then when we were younger. It was mean of him to do that, but then again, I was gullible and naive to see through his actions,"_ the raven haired girl continued thinking. "Do...you really mean it?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure who or what to believe. However, if what you said about us being childhood friends is true, then yes, I really mean it."

"I see." She turned her body to the side, placed a hand over her chest, and tilted her head forward. _"He doesn't appear to be joking around this time. Maybe, for some reason, he really did lose all his memories."_

"Um, is everything alright?"

The peach girl quickly resumed her attention to the confused Shinigami and offered him a small smile. "I'm fine. Daijobou, everything is going to be alright. I'll make sure to protect you until you regain all your memories and that is a promise I will keep."

"So ka?" He gave her a returning smile. "Arigato Hinamori; I really appreciate it and sorry again for not remembering anything."

_"That smile of his; it is so bright and innocent," _she thought. "Don't be sorry, Hitsugaya-kun. I offered to help you because that's what friends do, right?"

"If you say so..."

After that, the two soul reapers stood up from their seats. "I'll lead the way, okay?"

"Um, okay then..."

As the two began walking, Momo took a quick glance back to see Toshiro following her. Once she looked back at the front, she worryingly thought, _"Whenever I'm in trouble; he's always there to help." _

She raised her hand out in front of her and clutched it into a fist.

_"This time, I'll be the one who will help him. I'll find out what caused him to have amnesia in the first place and help him recover." _

"Hinamori."

The raven haired girl looked back and asked, "Hn, nani?"

"Where exactly are we?"

It is when the fifth division lieutenant stopped walking. After placing a finger on her chin, she thought for a moment. Turning to him, she replied, "To be honest, I'm not quite sure. All I remember was we were at East Rukongai District 40 exterminating Hollows when the both of us became trapped in a powerful barrier."

"A barrier?"

She nodded with agreement. "While we were trying to locate the person who created it, the culprit grabbed hold of our ankles and wanted to drag us down a cliff. You helped set me free first with your kido. After that, I was about to help release you with the power of my zanpakuto when used a binding spell on me and dragged me down here. From that point on, everything became a blur."

Hitsugaya looked up to see the cliff high above his head. "We were up there, huh?"

"I must have lost my conscious after bumping my head against a rock or something." It is when she thought of something. Holding her fists up in front of her, she looked at Toshiro in the eyes and asked, "Did you happen to feel any pain from your head right now?"

The white haired Shinigami slowly shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I see." She then let out a defeated sigh. "I guess a hard hit on the head wasn't the cause of your amnesia."

All of a sudden, she heard the sound of a sword being drawn. When she turned to where it is coming from, Hinamori immediately became concerned by no ends. She saw her childhood friend holding his zanpakuto out in front of him and examines it.

"Hi-Hitsugaya-kun, be careful with Hyourinmaru!"

"Hyourinmaru?" Toshiro questioned. "This sword has a name?"

"Yes, it does have a name. Please don't swing your zanpakuto around recklessly, okay?"

The curious soul reaper put his sword down. He pointed a finger at her sword. "Okay, does that mean your sword has a name too?"

"Yes, her name's Tobiume."

"So ka?" He further asked Momo, "Why am I carrying a sword anyway? Is it to eliminate those Hollows you were talking about a while ago?"

"Well, yes..."

"What is kido? Is it an ability we're able to use? If it is, I want to try it out!"

"No, I won't let you use kido! It's too dangerous for you to try because...well, you lost your memories and the ability to control your spiritual pressure."

"Really?"

"Now, promise me that you'll behave."

"Okay," Hitsugaya said. "But first, can you explain to me if there are more people like us living around here?"

Hinamori let out a defeated sigh. If only he didn't lose his memories in the first place, things would have went more smoothly. _"Explaining everything to him is definitely going to take a while."_

* * *

"Now this is what I call good evidence," Ichimaru said as Lieutenant Matsumoto and Lieutenant Kira are examining the area. "It is certain that Hitsugaya-kun was here."

Rangiku touched a layer of frozen ice on a tree, turned to her gray haired childhood friend, and nodded with agreement. "Yeah, he was here."

"Ichimaru-taicho!" Kira called out, ushering the female lieutenant and his captain to come over.

"What did you find?"

Gin stared at his subordinate's discovery for a brief moment. As the strawberry orange haired woman is about to touch it, he suddenly said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ran-chan."

She pulled her hand back, looked over her shoulder, and asked, "Hn, what's wrong Gin?"

"If my guess is correct, a Shinigami has put up this kido barrier to prevent anyone from escaping. Of course, that would only happen when the target makes contact with it."

"Really? I never thought a kido spell could do that."

"Yeah," Kira agreed. "Back when we were at the academy, we were never taught how to do this type of spell."

"You didn't learn it because this spell isn't a part of the curriculum anymore," the gray haired captain replied. "The teaching of this spell was discontinued for about 150 years already."

Matsumoto gave him a stern look. "I'm pretty sure you didn't know this while you were in the academy."

"Of course, I didn't learn of it from there. I learned it from a book I read in the Daireishokairo (The Great Spirit Book Library) during one of my visits there."

"What should we do, Ichimaru-taicho?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately, we have no control over this situation. We have to go back and report this to the Captain Commander about this. He'll be the one to decide whether he should send out a search team and look for Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-chan."

"No way," Rangiku said. "We're just going to leave them here?"

"Sorry Ran-chan, those are the rules we have to abide."

She let out a defeated sigh.

"Let's get going."

As she watched all the subordinates, Vice-Captain Kira, and Captain Ichimaru leaving the area, the strawberry orange haired woman turned her body toward the direction where traces of Captain Hitsugaya's and Lieutenant Hinamori's spiritual pressures are left behind._ "Be careful out there you two." _

* * *

Momo and Toshiro continued walking through the field of forget me not flowers when he heard something. All of a sudden, he took hold of the back of the peach girl's kimono and cuddled against her. When she noticed, she stopped and glanced back to see him shivering with fear; an emotion he never shown before. _"Shiro-chan..."_

The white haired soul reaper asked, "Hinamori, what was that?"

Then, he heard the echoing roars from a distance. He raised his other hand and gripped it onto her robe.

"There's that noise again."

Hinamori's eyes then narrowed with great suspicion. Suddenly, she removed her sword from its sheath and held it out in front. "Listen to me Hitsugaya-kun; once they start attacking us, I want you to stay close to me."

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Um, okay..."

When a garganta appeared and released a group of Hollows, they immediately surrounded the two childhood friends. Momo couldn't believe it; there were so many of them confronting them at once. She then took a quick glance at the fearful Toshiro. _"He doesn't remember how to control his spiritual powers. That is why so many Hollows are here."_

Hinamori closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and slowly exhaled.

_"Calm down Momo, you can do this because you promised to protect him."_

She tightened her grip on her sword's handle and patiently waited for one of them to attack. By the time one of them roared, Hinamori immediately fired a fireball which is generated from her zanpakuto. "Hajike, Tobiume!"

When it made contact with one of the masked creatures, it cried out before disintegrating into thin air. Moments later, all the other Hollows began charging at them. Without any time to waste, the peach girl held out her hands and fired several ways of destruction spells.

"Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!"

She twisted her body to the side, facing another direction.

"Hado Number 32: Okasen!"

Momo did the same in the other direction.

"Hado Number 58: Tenran!"

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya suddenly called out as began bracing himself for the upcoming assault.

Immediately, she turned around and fired a red fireball of spiritual energy at an approaching Hollow which is about to attack her childhood friend. "Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"

As time continued to pass, Toshiro began noticing Momo's change of breathing patterns. _"She's becoming exhausted because she wants to protect me."_

He tilted his head forward and began reflecting.

_"If everything she said about me were true, then I could have done something that would keep her from suffering like this." _

The Hollows' roars became fiercer and began giving the raven haired lieutenant a hard time to defeat them. She yelled out her sword's zanpakuto ability, "Hajike, Tobiume!"

It is when some of the masked creatures from Hueco Mundo began charging up to fire their ceros at them.

_"I have to do something quick!" _Momo thought. Holding up the palms of her hand in front of her, she exclaimed, "Bakudo Number 73: Tozansho!"

An inverted pyramid shaped barrier is created around the female caster and her childhood friend. Focused on them, all she could do is hope that her way of binding spell manages to survive the blast. As for Toshiro, he thought differently. _"Someone, anyone...please help her make all the Hollows go away." _

All of a sudden, his wishes were granted by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hado Number 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, **_So ka_** - Really/Is that so, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Nani **_- What, _**Zanpakuto **_- Soul Cutter, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Garganta**_ - A portal that allows spirits travel to and from Hueco Mundo

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

(2) Junrin'an is West Rukongai District One; the place where Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori grew up together before they became soul reapers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, poor Shiro-chan lost his memories! Who exactly fired the high level destructive spell to save them? You just have to wait patiently for my next update. In the meantime, please review while I go and start working on the next chapter of The Next Greatest Treasure. It needs an update as soon as possible. Thanks!


	3. Concerns

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character which will be introduced later in the chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yay, it's an update for this story! Special thanks goes to **j cloud xD, serenity095, Samantha, icyangel27, sweet miracle 'michu 17', applestoapples, lil'sayuri-chan, KnowledgeandImagination, maili-chan, MoonLightView, athfdrizzle, NeonCookies O.o, k a y - t h i** for your wonderful reviews! Without any further adieu, here is chapter three. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Three:** Concerns

The large doors slowly closed in all the Gotei 13 captains and vice-captains that showed up in the first division barracks. Captain Commander Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto slammed his cane in between his legs to signal the others that the emergency meeting is about to begin. "According to the report that Captain Ichimaru sent in, tenth division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya and fifth division Lieutenant Momo Hinamori failed to return to Seireitei along with the rest of the dispatched party," he explained. The elder Shinigami turned to the second division captain. "Soi Fon-taicho, you and your group are to go out to East Rukongai District 40 and search of their whereabouts."

"Yes sir," she replied.

He nodded with agreement. "If they are not found within twenty-four hours, you are to withdraw your men and return here as soon as possible. From there, those two will be pronounced dead."

"No way," Matsumoto whispered, worrying about the well-being of her comrades.

Without her realizing it, her childhood friend is watching closely. "Now onto other matters, Hollow appearances have greatly reduced over the past couple of months in the living world. However, there are more emerging here in Soul Society..."

_"There is no way for them to be dead after being missing for twenty-four hours. They have to be alive somewhere out in Rukongai, trying their best to get back safely," _she thought. _"I have to do something about this!" _

"What's wrong Matsumoto?" eighth division vice-captain, Ise Nanao whispered.

"Eh, oh it's nothing."

"I know you're concerned about your captain, but now isn't the best time to be thinking about it."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Nanao, is there something wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"No sir, there's nothing wrong," Rangiku replied.

"Now please refrain from interrupting the meeting again."

"Yes sir," they both answered.

* * *

When the meeting is over, captains and lieutenants were leaving the building. Instead of doing that, Matsumoto marched up to her childhood friend and asked, "Gin, why didn't you mention anything about the kido barri-"

Suddenly, she saw a smiling grin on his face. "Daijobou Ran-chan, I haven't forgotten about it."

"What are you planning to do?"

He walked past her, saying, "There is something I need to check out first before I report this to soitaicho."

Curious what he is up to, the strawberry orange haired Shinigami began following the gray haired captain and his pale blond haired lieutenant out of the division barracks. "What do you mean by that?" However, he didn't reply back. If there is something she doesn't like about Ichimaru, it is the difficulty of understanding his motives. "Gin!"

He looked over his shoulder and saw the woman close behind them. Feeling sorry for his peer, Kira turned to his superior and asked, "Ichimaru-taicho..."

"I know Izuru," he replied. "Let her be until we reach our destination."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Oi Gin, are you even listening to me?" she called out.

With his back turned away from the woman, the third division captain just cracked an amusing grin on his face.

She then let out a defeated sigh and shook her head. _"Why do I even bother tolerating with him?"_

_

* * *

_

Hitsugaya and Hinamori were astonished. With a single powerful way of destruction spell, all the Hollows were wiped out in an instant. What is even more amazing that it came from someone whom they have never met before. "Are you two alright?" he asked, walking up to the young captain and lieutenant of the Gotei 13.

Momo put her sword back into its sheath and brushed some dirt off her kimono. Once she is done, the peach girl turned to the tall black ponytail haired man and said, "Thank you for helping us back there."

He shook his head and replied, "It's really nothing. It's natural to help someone who is in need."

"It's so amazing what you did a while ago especially considering that you're just a seated officer, um..."

He then let out a faint smiling grin across his lips. "My name is Takeshi Fujikage of the tenth division and thank you for the comment, Hinamori-fukutaicho."

As the two people continued to talk, Toshiro's focus is on the white forget me not (1) flower that is in his sash on the side of his waist. Having only seen the blue-violent forget me not flowers, he was curious. Something about the plant has gotten him walking over to Takeshi to take a closer look at it. Just as he extended his hand out and was about to touch it, he heard Momo scolding him, "Hitsugaya-kun, what are you doing?"

The white haired Shinigami's hand quickly retreated back to his side. He turned to see the raven haired girl frowning at him. Having a pretty good idea that he's doing something he shouldn't have; Toshiro lowered his head and apologized, "Sorry..."

"Is there something wrong with Captain Hitsugaya?" Fujikage asked. "He doesn't seem to act like his usual self."

It is Momo's turn to lower her head. "Actually, he has amnesia right now. I don't know how or when it happened, but I'm doing my best to get him to remember everything before we return to Seireitei."

"I see."

There was a brief moment of silence before words were exchanged once more. "You must have gotten separated from the others too, huh?"

He nodded with agreement. "Yeah, I was with my group, fighting Hollows. I wasn't really paying attention to what is going on around me. Before I knew it, I sort of...well, got lost."

Hinamori let out a soft giggle. "Luckily for you, you managed to run into us."

Takeshi smiled back. "You're right about that."

While the two Shinigami got along with one another, Toshiro took a long glance at the black haired man before resuming his attention to the white forget me not tied on the side of his waist. "Let's go Hitsugaya-kun," he heard Momo call out to him.

When he snapped back to reality, the white haired soul reaper saw his childhood friend and the saviour already walking ahead of him. With a nod of agreement, he quickly ran to catch up with them.

"How come I have never seen you around in the tenth division barracks whenever I drop by to visit Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Oh, I...am usually busy doing errands for him or training on my own," he replied. "Captain Hitsugaya is aware of my habits and sometimes drop by at my hiding spots to see what I'm up to."

"I see."

Takeshi then shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe that is why we barely see one another."

The fifth division lieutenant slowly nodded with agreement. "I suppose you're right about that."

In the meantime, Hitsugaya quietly watched them interact from behind their backs. For some reason, it caused something from deep inside to stretch like a group of children playing tug-o-war. With great assumption of what he used to act like (before he lost his memories), he is quite certain that he never experienced feelings like this before. Not at all had he liked what is going on in front of his face. Without a moment to think about it, Toshiro ran up, stood in between them, and consciously took hold of her left hand.

Upon taking notice of him, Momo asked, "What's wrong, Shiro-chan?"

"I just feel like holding your hand," he replied, smiling at her like a five year old child.

She smiled back, amused over the fact that he just said the most darnest thing in her life.

At the same time, Takeshi smiled as well. "If fukutaicho hears about this, she's definitely going to hilariously laugh about it for a long while."

Hinamori giggled. "You're right; I can imagine Rangiku-san doing that."

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of echoing roars. In reaction to it, Hitsugaya's grip on the peach girl became tighter as he took a step closer to her. Before long, he began shivering with great concerns and fears. "Hinamori..."

Momo took out her zanpakuto and got into battle position. "Stay close, Hitsugaya-kun."

Fujikage drew his sword as well and took a step back. He is standing back to back with the fifth division lieutenant. "It sounds like the sounds are coming from everywhere," he stated.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Keep your guard up, Fujikage-san."

"Yes ma'am."

After waiting for a few seconds, a band of Hollows emerged from around and began attacking the Shinigami. In retaliation, Momo and Takeshi began fighting back.

* * *

"What are we doing here in the Great Spirit Book Library?" Matsumoto asked as she and the Third Division elite members entered the large sanctuary of books.

They walked in the room for a bit until the gray haired captain stopped and turned around to see her. "Remember what I said before about the kido barrier?" Ichimaru asked.

She slowly nodded with agreement. "The kido spell wasn't taught for about 150 years."

"Correct; we're here to gather some information about it."

She tilted her head to the side, not comprehending what he is talking about. "What information are we looking for?"

"I think Ichimaru-taicho is trying to do is to look over the archives of all the graduates and teachers that have taught this spell over the last 150 years or so," Kira speculated. "The only people who would perform this spell are the ones who do not know that it is forbidden in Soul Society. From there, we can start eliminating people from the list and so forth."

A grin appeared on the captain's face. "I'm so happy I have a knowledgeable vice-captain whom I can count on."

"Um thanks..."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Rangiku asked while holding up her right arm to show off her biceps. "Let's get this search started!"

"Yare yare, what's with the commotion here?" asked a the three Shinigami turned their heads, they saw the eighth division captain, Shunsui Kyoraku and his lieutenant, Ise Nanao. "Ara, we're didn't even figure out anything and we've already been caught," Ichimaru said nonchalantly.

"Aw Gin, now don't say that," he replied as he fixed the position of his straw hat. "You make it sound like I'm a bad man."

"It depends if you're willing to co-operate with us or not."

"I'm all ears; what seems to be the problem?"

Matsumoto and Kira turned to Ichimaru, who merely smiled at Kyoraku. They looked at one another and then let out a sigh. Resuming their attention to the eighth division members, they began explaining the story. "It all started when the third, fifth, and tenth divisions were sent to East Rukongai District 40 to eliminate a group of Hollows..."

* * *

Hinamori and Fujikage were panting with exhaustion. After eliminating a large handful of Hollows, they realized they have long ways to go before they're gone. "This is going to take forever," Takeshi said.

"Hajike Tobiume!" Momo exclaimed as she fired a fireball at a Hollow's face. "Fujikage-san, I need your help in order to get rid of them all at once. Can you distract them for a few minutes?"

He nodded with agreement. "Okay."

She then turned to Toshiro, who is standing closely behind. "Stand back for a bit, okay?"

Hitsugaya slowly gave her the agreement with a nod despite being worried of her well-being. He took a few steps back to give her some room. When all the requirements have been met, Hinamori put her zanpakuto away in her sheath, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. After exhaling some carbon dioxide out, she opened her eyes and raised her head. With two fingers held up between her lips, she began chanting a spell. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado Number 73: Soren Sokatsui!"

All of a sudden, she held out both palms of her hands and fired two shots of blue spiritual energy toward the masked creatures. Noticing that he is going to get caught in it, Takeshi quickly flash stepped to the side, leaving his enemies exposed to the assault. While the Hollows were being wiped out, a few of them were trying to flee. However, the fifth division vice-captain won't let them do that. She turned her body to the side; changing the direction her attack is being fired.

As the white haired bystander kneels to the ground from being blown away, he was amazed at how the raven haired girl is able to manage the whole situation herself. She is strong-willed, calm, and reliable. Those are the qualities he wished he had. He is envious of her. _"Sugoi, she's so strong..."_

Once all the Hollows have been cleared from the area, Momo let out a sigh of relief before falling down on her bottom. Concerned for her, Toshiro quickly got back on his feet and ran up to her. "Are you alright, Hinamori?"

"I'm just a little exhausted, Hitsugaya-kun," she replied with a sweet smile. "Don't worry about me too much; after a bit of rest, I'll be as good as new."

Hitsugaya let out a defeated sigh and smiled back. By that time, Fujikage caught up with the two childhood friends. After putting away his sword in its sheath, he commented, "Sugoi Hinamori-fukutaicho, you really are a master of kido."

"Iie, I still have a long way to go before I can truly become a master of that," she modestly replied.

"I see." He then extended a hand out. "Are you still able to move?"

She accepted his offer and was hoisted back onto her feet. Momo nodded with agreement. "I'm alright for now; let's get moving before it gets too dark."

He and Toshiro looked up into the sky to see that the sun has already begun to set. "You're right; we better get going and find a place to rest for tonight."

"Let's go Shiro-chan," Hinamori said to the white haired Shinigami.

With a short nod, he followed closely behind them. He took a glance at the peach girl and then the ponytail haired man before he began staring at ground. Deep inside, the uneasy feeling is still bothering him. It has been that way since they met the seated officer of the tenth division, Takeshi Fujikage. Though he can't explain it right now, one way or another, he is determined to find out the source of his concerns. Along way, the answers to why he is experiencing amnesia might also become known.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Taicho**_ - Captain,_** Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Soitaicho **_- Captain Commander, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper,_** Fukutaicho **_- Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Yare yare**_ - Well well, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Iie **_- No

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Will things get better along the way after Takeshi joined up with Momo and Toshiro? What will Kyoraku and Nanao do after Matsumoto, Kira, and Ichimaru explained the whole story to them? Why is AznVKai asking so many thought provoking questions? xD Well, there is only one way to find out; stay tuned for the next chapter!

**_Bleach Manga 423 Spoilers_**: I'm sensing that a time skip may happen in the next Bleach chapter. LMAO, Byakuya is getting scolded by old man Yamamoto over a "cheap" haori. Yes Shiro-chan, train in solitude until you're strong enough to protect your precious Momo. xD Poor Rangiku..._*sniffles*_ She needs a hug (_despite knowing that there is a high chance of me suffocating in her chest._). Sigh...there will be no more Bleach Manga until the end of the month.

In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	4. Certainty

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you know? It's an early update. Yay! xD Thank you everyone for being so patient with me especially my wonderful reviewers: **sweet miracle 'michu 17', icyangel27, k a y - t h i****, maili-chan, KnowledgeandImagination, athfdrizzle, applestoapples, j cloud xD, lil'sayuri-chan, loriakari, superattackpea **_aka _**Samantha, **and **serenity095****. **Without any further delays, here is chapter four. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Four:** Certainty

"You're right; it is strange," Kyoraku said as he folded his arms over his chest. "Why would a kido barrier that was banned from being taught to soul reapers be doing in that area?"

Kira nodded with agreement. "We believe that Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori-kun somehow are trapped inside of it and are looking for a way out."

"In order to figure this out, you decided to come here to research about the kido barrier," Nanao continued.

Matsumoto nodded. "Yes, that pretty much sums it up."

The glasses Shinigami placed a thumb and finger on her chin. For a moment, she thought until she replied, "What I can say is that finding the correct information is going to take a while. So, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Really? You're going to help us?" Rangiku asked.

"That's my Nanao-chan," Shunsui said, smiling at his vice-captain. "She's always willing to lend a hand when someone is in need."

After feeling her cheeks heat up, Ise quickly turned her body around and said, "Well, I'm not the only one who is going to help."

Kyoraku then pointed a finger at himself. "Eh, you don't mean that I have to do this as well."

She resumed her attention to the straw hat captain and replied, "Yes Captain, you have to participate as well."

The others smiled, glad that they are able to provide some assistance. "Well, we better get ahead start before anyone else finds out about this," Ichimaru said, turning his attention to the bookshelf.

The eighth division captain let out a chuckle and commented, "Yes, I can totally imagine Yama-jii (old man Yamamoto) scolding us until our ears are incapable of hearing anymore."

* * *

Momo let out a relieved sigh. After hours of walking and fighting against enemy Hollows, she and her companions have finally found a place to rest for the night. "Thank goodness we found this place," Takeshi said as he took a moment to sit on the large rock beside her.

"Yes, I'm glad too."

The two soul reapers smiled at one another until a voice interrupted the mood. "Hinamori, is there any food for us to eat?"

Heads turned to the hungry Shinigami, who is standing before them. The peach girl let out a short giggle and soon stood up from her seat. Walking over to him, she placed a hand on his head and began ruffling through his snowy white hair. "Alright Shiro-chan, we'll go together and find some edible food to eat."

She turned to the black haired soul reaper.

"If you don't mind Fujikage-san, could you look after our camping area for a bit? We'll come back as soon as possible with all the food we could possibly carry."

Takeshi nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Arigato." She then took hold of her childhood friend's hand. "Let's get going."

A smile appeared on the young captain's face before he nodded with agreement. "Hai."

As he watched the two Shinigami leave the area, Fujikage took out the single white forget me not flower (from his sash) and held it up in front of his face. He let out a small grin. _"There is no way for you to stop me especially in the condition you're in, little captain. I'll make sure that you won't ever get your memories back. That way, nobody in the current Gotei 13 will ever figure out what I have in store for them." _

* * *

"No matter where we go, all we see are the blanket of forget me not flowers," Hinamori said as she and Hitsugaya are walking through the field. "It makes me wonder how they're able to grow here in the first place."

"So ka?" Toshiro asked while taking a look down at the many blue-violet flowers.

Momo then let out a defeated sigh and looked up into the starry sky. "I won't be too surprised that Rangiku-san, Kira-kun, and Ichimaru-taicho have returned to Seireitei without us."

"Are...they our friends?"

"That's right; they are our friends."

It is when the young Shinigami stopped walking and watched the peach girl. Ever since he was _reacquainted _with her, he started thinking that he has become a bit of a nuisance. She has taken the extra effort and time to look after him in every way possible when she could have just left him alone to fend for himself. He lowered his head and quietly apologized, "I'm sorry..."

"What is there to be sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's definitely my fault for getting amnesia which made you feel the need to protect me. You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

Momo let out a soft smile for him to see. "I said it before; I promise I will protect you until you remember everything again. I didn't volunteer because it's a duty, but as an act of friendship. Hitsugaya-kun, you're a very special friend to me. You've done many things in your lifetime that I have yet to achieve including mastering your Bankai at a young age and gain the title as the youngest person to ever become a captain. Despite all that, you're still willing to look after a Bed-Wetter like me."

Toshiro then raised an eyebrow. "Bed-Wetter?"

"Yes, that's the nickname you would always call me by whenever I call you Shiro-chan."

"Oh..."

"Anyway, let's continue to find some food."

"Um, yeah..."

They continued their search for some nutrients to eat until all of a sudden, Hitsugaya slammed into something and fell back onto the ground. Concerned for his well-being, Hinamori ran to his side and asked, "Are you alright?"

The white haired soul reaper sat up, placed a hand over the side of the forehead and began rubbing the aching pain on it. He wondered, "Itte, what did I bump into?"

Momo turned around to see what her childhood friend crash into. However, there was nothing in front of them that could potentially cause physical damage. Curious, she walked over and raised a fist up in front. Carefully, she stepped forward one by one until her skin made contact with an invisible wall. "The kido barrier from before," she said. "So, this is how far we could go in this direction."

Once he got back on his feet, he walked to his friend's side and asked, "What should we do?"

"Everything is going to be alright," she replied. "We just have to go in another direction and hope for the best, okay?"

"Alright..."

With that said, they continued walking in another direction. Despite the reassurance, the fifth division lieutenant knew better. The enemy that started all this trouble is somewhere nearby. _"I am certain he is close,"_ the peach girl thought._ "I will have to keep my guard up more than ever for the sake of our survival and Shiro-chan's safety."_

"Hinamori look!" Hitsugaya called out, pointing at something from the distance. He left his friend's side and ran towards it as Momo followed behind. By the time she caught up, the white haired Shinigami taking a look at the red berries on the large bush. Turning to her, he asked, "Can we eat these?"

The raven haired girl smiled and nodded. "Yes, we can eat them. I've seen them before."

"Alright! I'm starving!"

As she happily watched the young captain of the tenth division pick the berries and eat them, Momo looked around and noticed that they are at a nearby river. An idea came into mind. _"Maybe we could catch some fish as well. Besides, Fujikage-san must be getting really hungry by now."_

* * *

After looking through his book, Kira put it back where it belongs on the shelf and let out a defeated sigh. Once again, his efforts were in vain. Deciding to take a little break, he went to see how his captain is doing. "Ichimaru-taicho, have you fo-"

All of a sudden, he heard a loud burst of laughter. "Ah, this is so funny!"

"Um Matsumoto-san, you shouldn't be reading those books at a time like this," he suggested to the tenth division vice-captain, who is too busy reading a comic book.

"Hn, how interesting..." the pale blond haired lieutenant heard his captain said.

When he turned to him, he noticed that his peer isn't the only one who is distracted. He's reading a book that talk about various known zanpakuto in the spirit world. "Not you too, taicho..."

It is when the third division captain noticed the presence of his subordinate. "Hn, did you say something Izuru?"

Kira sighed with defeat. "Never mind."

Captain Kyoraku stretched his arms into the air and let out a yawn. "I'm exhausted," he said. "Can we take a break?"

"We absolutely cannot!" Ise snapped. "Besides, we've only been searching for about two hours. You have to consider what trouble Hinamori and Captain Hitsugaya are going through right now."

The straw hat man let out a defeated sigh. "Alright Nanao-chan, you win."

"Good."

He placed an elbow on the table so that he can rest his chin on the top of his hand. "Come to think of it, a long time ago, there was a captain in the Gotei 13 who is particularly skilled and knowledgeable with kido barriers."

"Really now?" Ichimaru asked, turning to the elder captain. "Who would that be?"

A smile appeared on his face. "He's the former Captain of the Third Division before you and Rojuro Otoribashi took power."

It is when Rangiku put her book down and began paying attention to what everyone is talking about. "What you mean Rojuro Otoribashi, you mean him from the group of Vizards?" Kira asked.

He nodded with agreement. "Yes."

"What is his name?" Matsumoto asked.

Kyoraku took a moment to think before answering, "If I remember correctly, his name was Takeshi Fujikage."

It is when Gin cracked a small grin on the corner of his lips. "Takeshi Fujikage, huh?"

Shunsui leaned back against his chair, placed his fingertips on the edge of his hat and slightly tilted it forward. "Unfortunately, he's not here anymore."

"Is it because he got promoted to the Royal Guard?"

"He probably did just like the other captains before us," the eighth division captain said.

"Is that so?" Ichimaru replied before closing his book with a single hand movement. "You learn something new everyday."

The elder Shinigami let out a chuckle. "He would be of great help if he was still around."

* * *

It is dark and quiet. During this late hour, everyone is asleep except for one person. Hardly any footsteps can be heard as he walked close to the sleeping peach girl. With her back facing him, he raised his sword high above his head. Just as he is about to swing it down, he sensed a stirring presence coming from the side. Without any moment to waste, he fled from the scene before the bystander sees what is going on.

Toshiro sat up with a hand rubbing against his right eye. For some reason, he is unable to fall asleep. He looked around to see that no one is watching him before crawling over to Momo's side. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and nudged her awake. He whispered, "Hinamori, are you awake?"

She stirred for a bit before the girl faced him and slowly opened her eyes. "Hn, what's wrong Shiro-chan?"

After thinking about what he is going to say to her caused his cheeks to turn a little pink. This is an embarrassing situation for him. "I-I'm having difficulties sleeping."

"You don't have to worry about Hollow attacks," Momo said. "I put up a barrier to make sure that they don't sense our spiritual pressures."

He quickly shook his head. "No, that's not it..."

"Oh, did you have a bad dream?"

It is when he slightly turned his head to the side. Her second guess is also wrong, but he won't keep her hanging. "It's something like that."

Hinamori let out a soft smile and shifted a bit to give him some space. "Okay, you can sleep right next to me."

Hitsugaya took a seat and lay down next to her. After closing his emerald-teal eyes, he whispered, "Arigato..."

"You're welcome. Now, try to get some sleep."

"Okay..."

For the next couple of minutes, Momo watched the white haired captain sleep, making sure he doesn't wake up again. When she is certain, the peach girl rests her head on her arm. She looked to the side to see if Takeshi is sleeping as well only to find out he isn't. _"He might be on guard duty."_

Too tired to figure it out, she just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Hai **_- Yes, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**So ka **_- Really/Is that so, _**Bankai**_ - A zanpakuto's final release, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Vizards**_ - Soul Reapers who attain Hollow powers

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hn, there's nothing much to say about this chapter except that the mystery about Takeshi Fujikage is revealed, one by one. Well, stay tuned for my next update! Please review! Thanks.


	5. Investigation

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long with the completion of this week's story update. I was too busy studying for my important mid-term exams. Gah...Anyway, I have _**an important issue**_ to bring up. A few days ago, one of my fellow HitsuHina readers have sent me a private message, stating that there is someone on fanfiction. net who has posted a_ Fairy Tail_ story with a similar beginning storyline to one of my earlier works, Blessed from the Heavens. Though I am a bit upset that there is a writer who would do such a thing to me, I have no physical proof to justify the possible foul play. Besides, it could be a coincidence (though I highly doubt it after reading their story). Anyway, regardless of all that, my story will and always epically _PWN_ (which means player got owned) his/her story even if he/she completes it. xD

So, why am I ranting about this? Well, as a reader and a writer on fanfiction. net, please write your stories with pride, dedication, and joy without having to plagiarize other people's stories. It ruins the fun out of everyone. If you wish to use ideas from their story, leave a note in their story saying that the idea was inspired by another author or get their permission to use their ideas. They would really appreciate that; I know I would.

Well, enough with AznVKai's lesson of the day corner, I would like to thank you everyone for being so patient especially my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, j cloud xD, becomeafan, lil'sayuri-chan, k a y - t h i, KnowledgeandImagination, MoonLightView, superattackpea, serenity095, loriakari, athfdrizzle, Ebbie54, applestoapples, NeonCookies O.o.  
**

Message to _applestoapples_: Yes, I have been incorporating flower meanings into my stories lately. xD Anyway, I suppose you're right about me spilling the beans about Takeshi fairly early into the story. However, that's not all the secrets I've revealed about him. There's still more to come in the later chapters. Thanks for your review!

Without any further adieu, here is chapter five of Forget Me Not. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Five:** Investigation

Long before the sun is high up in the sky, members of the second division are already wide awake and investigating the happenings in East Rukongai District 40 as instructed by the Captain Commander. "Taicho, we've already been looking for three hours already!" Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda said to Soi Fon. "There are no signs of Hitsugaya-taicho and Hinamori anywhere."

Without any warning, she punched his face with the back of her hand. He winced, took a step back, and covered the injury with both hands.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Stop belly aching already and keep searching for them," she ordered. "We have about twelve hours left until we have to report back to Yamamoto-soitaicho."

"But Captain, can't we take a little break?"

"No, we're not scheduled to have one until another half an hour."

"Soi Fon-taicho," said one of their subordinates, who suddenly appeared at her side.

"What is it?" she asked. It is when he whispered something in her ear. With a nod of agreement, she dismissed him. Turning to the bigger Shinigami, the second division captain said, "Let's go Omaeda; we have a group of Hollows to deal with."

"Eh, there are Hollows here too?"

She began walking ahead of him, saying, "Isn't that obvious?"

"Oi taicho, wait for me!"

With no moment to waste, the two elite soul reapers used flash step to arrive at their destination quickly.

* * *

The sun was shining down on them when Toshiro, Momo, and Takeshi resumed their journey to find a way out of the strong barrier. Hitsugaya put an arm above his forehead and looked up at the bright star high up in the sky. He let out a sigh of defeat, knowing that the weather isn't going to get any better for him. "Hitsugaya-kun, you're falling behind!" he heard the peach girl call out.

The white haired captain of the tenth division looked at her and noticed that what she said is true. "I'm coming!"

Running as fast as he could, he soon caught up to her and Fujikage. "Are you alright? Do you need a break?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine; I can keep up with you."

"Okay, but if you cannot keep up, just say so."

Toshiro nodded. "I understand."

She let out a sigh of defeat. Even though she said that, the fifth division vice-captain couldn't help, but worry about her childhood friend. "Are you alright Hinamori-fukutaicho?" Takeshi asked.

Momo let out a sigh before offering a soft smile. "Ever since he lost his memories, I just can't help, but worry about him. He lost the ability to look after himself."

"Now don't say that. Just because Hitsugaya-taicho has amnesia, it doesn't mean it's the end of the world. Besides, you can always teach him the lessons he has already forgotten."

"I know, but..." She turned to him and asked, "What if he never goes back to being his usual self?"

"Hinamori-fukutaicho, I think these are one of the times where you have to be strong and do things one at a time."

The fifth division lieutenant then looked down at the ground. He has a point; ever since they were young, she has Toshiro to protect her. Whether it be beating the daylights out of a group of delinquents, exterminate a bunch of deadly Hollows, or even point his sword at the former Captain Sosuke Aizen, she is an important friend to him. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "You're right; I should have been a little more positive about the situation."

All of a sudden, they noticed the white haired Shinigami ran ahead of them.

"Shiro-chan slow down!"

Toshiro stopped just as she said. When they finally caught up, he turned around and asked, "Hinamori, can we rest now?"

Momo didn't answer right away. She was too busy looking at the scenery behind him. The Gotei 13 members have come across a large lake with surrounding grown vegetation. The last time she saw something like this was when Toshiro came over to her division barracks to watch the sunset with her on the roof a few months ago. A smile crept up on the peach girl's face. There are some things about her childhood friend that hasn't changed at all.

"Hinamori, are you listening?"

She snapped back to reality and saw him eagerly waiting for an answer. "Okay, we'll rest here for a bit."

It is when Hitsugaya let out a relieved sigh before taking a seat on the bed of grass. In the meantime, Momo sat on a nearby rock while Takeshi sat on the one next to her. As they are talking, the young prodigy quietly watched them converse. Whenever he saw the peach girl smile at the black haired soul reaper, he felt a burning sensation coming from his chest. He placed a hand over where his heart is located. He couldn't understand it at all; why is he feeling this way?

Soon, his thoughts were interrupted when he saw something familiar on the ground nearby. It is Fujikage's white forget me not (1) flower. Deciding that he would return it, he got back on his feet, walked over, and picked it up. All of a sudden, an image flashed through his thoughts.

* * *

_Hitsugaya raised his sword up in preparation for battle with his opponent, who is standing right in front of him. His eyes narrowed, not liking the fact that his precious friend became a hostage. "Let her go."_

_"It's alright; I'm one of yo-"_

_"Don't play games with me; I know you're not part of the third, fifth, or tenth divisions. So, do me a favour and release Hinamori."_

_A grin appeared on the unidentified figure's face. "And what if I don't comply with your request?"_

_"I'll kill you." _

_"Hn, what an interesting response you gave me." He raised his free arm and pointed his palm at his enemy. "You think you're so tough, huh?" _

_The young captain's eyes widened, surprised that he is capable of doing something unpredictable. He watched his opponent fire a burst of blue spiritual energy in his direction. _

_"Hado Number 33: Sokatsui." _

* * *

Toshiro blinked a couple of times before realizing that he is currently taking a short break from the long morning walk. He placed his free hand over his forehead. _"What...was that?"_

"Oi Hitsugaya-kun!" called out a voice.

The young prodigy turned his head to the side to see the raven haired girl waving at him. Deciding to put aside the strange _vision _he had, the tenth division captain walked over to Takeshi and held the flower out for him to see. "I found it on the ground."

Fujikage gave Toshiro a hard look. At first, he thought the ponytail haired Shinigami was upset with him. So, he lowered his head, feeling ashamed for doing something wrong. Luckily for the young prodigy, it wasn't the case. Takeshi let out a soft smile and accepted his flower back. "Arigato Hitsugaya-taicho."

"You're welcome."

He then noticed Momo smiling at him. By the looks of it, she's glad to see that he has done something helpful and kind. It made him feel all fuzzy inside. So, he smiled back at the peach girl.

All of a sudden, the seated officer stood up from his seat and began leaving the two soul reapers alone. Upon noticing his leave, Momo stood up and asked, "Fujikage-san, where are you going?"

He stopped, glanced over his shoulder and gave his superior a sweet smile. "Don't worry about me, Hinamori-fukutaicho. I'm just going to look for something for all of us to eat."

"Oh, okay then," she replied. "Come back soon."

The black haired Shinigami nodded with agreement. "Yes ma'am."

By the time Hitsugaya blinked, Takeshi is already gone. He looked around, trying to find the presence of the ponytail haired soul reaper. "How can he disappear into thin air like that?" he asked.

Momo giggled and answered, "He didn't disappear into thin air, Hitsugaya-kun. He used some of his spiritual powers to quickly leave."

"Really? You can do that too?"

"Yes."

"I see; can I do it."

She slowly nodded with agreement. "Yes Shiro-chan, you can do shunpo too."

"Cool!" he exclaimed until the image he had experienced a while ago came into mind. He lowered his head a bit and began wondering to himself. _"I wonder...if I was able to dodge that kido spell from whoever did that."_

All of a sudden, he felt something rest on his lap. He looked down and noticed the raven haired girl resting there. "Hinamori..."

"Sorry, can I rest on your lap for a bit?" she asked.

"Um okay..."

For the next few moments, the two childhood friends just relaxed.

"Are you tired?"

"Hn, a little..." There was a brief pause. "When we were in Seireitei, we were always too busy looking after our divisions that we barely have any time to rest. So, this is a nice change for once."

"I see."

She took in the fresh scent of the surrounding plantation and waters before closing her soft chocolate brown eyes. "It's going to be alright. Your memory will come back to you soon enough."

It is when he began thinking. The_ vision_ he saw a while ago; could it be actually one of the many memories he lost? _"Is it a mere coincidence that I happened to remember that particular memory? Does the flower have something to do with it? If the two things are related, then why he has it in his possession?" _

Either way, there are so many questions that need to be answered. Despite all that, he is certain that what got him in this state in the first place, there's a big story behind it.

* * *

"Hey Kira, have you seen Gin around?" Rangiku greeted as she leisurely entered the third division office while was doing his paperwork.

"Sorry Matsumoto-san," the blond haired lieutenant apologized. "Ichimaru-taicho hasn't come into the office since this morning."

After folding her arms around herself, the strawberry orange haired vice-captain of the tenth division let out a defeated sigh. She said, "Just when you need him the most, he's never around. What could he be doing at a time like this?"

"I really have no idea and it's coming from someone who has been working under him for several years."

"Tell me about it; I grew up with him. I should be the one who should know of his whereabouts. However, he likes to keep me in the dark. He's...always so questionable."

Izuru put down his ink brush and began looking at the scenery through the nearest window. "Yeah, but I suppose...we have to bear with it. That's how he is, that's all."

"My Ran-chan, what brings you here to my division?" asked a voice.

Turning to where it is coming from, Matsumoto jumped. "Gin, don't surprise me like that!"

A grin appeared on the gray haired captain's face. "What's wrong? You miss me?"

She just gave him a stern look.

"Captain Ichimaru, where were you?" Kira asked.

"Oh, I just came back from the twelfth division."

"Kurotsuchi's place; what were you doing over there?" Rangiku questioned.

"I wasn't really doing much. I just asked him to break into the historical archives and get some information about the former leader of my division, Takeshi Fujikage."

"Why would you want information about him?"

"At first, I wanted to learn how to perform that kido barrier technique," Gin explained. "However, I discovered a few interesting facts about him."

"Interesting facts; what are you talking about?" Instead of answering his childhood friend's question, Ichimaru turned around and began leaving the room. "Oi Gin, don't turn your back against us! Spill the beans already!"

He stopped, glanced over his shoulder, and finally replied, "I will in due time Ran-chan, but first, we need to go find Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-chan. If my guess is correct, they have met up with quite the advisory."

"R-Really?"

"But captain, what if the Captain Commander finds out about this?" Kira asked upon standing up from his seat.

Gin then let out a sudden frown. "Oh yes, I totally forgot about that. Izuru, can you do me a favour and cover for me and Ran-chan while we're away?"

"I-Ichimaru-taicho!"

"Let's go Rangiku."

"Yes," Matsumoto replied before the two Shinigami suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving the pale blond haired lieutenant behind.

Without any other choice, Kira let out a defeated sigh. "This is not going to be an easy task to complete."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Fukutaicho **_- Lieutenant/Vice-Captain,_** Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Shunpo**_ - Flash Step, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Quite the interesting development, don't you think? What will happen next? Well, all you need to do is stay tuned to the next chapter.

_**Bleach Manga Chapter 424 Spoilers**_: Yay, the manga's back after two long agonizing weeks of waiting! Nothing really interesting has happened (in my opinion, that is). Sigh, I can't wait to see the reappearance of Hitsugaya and Hinamori after the 17 month time shift. xD

Anyway, if you want to talk to me about the plagiarism issue I brought up at the beginning of this page, comment about chapter five of Forget Me Not, or just rant about this week's Bleach Manga Chapter, please write it in a review. Thanks.


	6. Discovery

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I'm back with another update! Thank you everyone for being so patient and a very special thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **lil'sayuri-chan, sweet miracle 'michu 17', icyangel27, k a y - t h i, loriakari, Ebbie54, NeonCookies O.o, KnowledgeandImagination, applestoapples, **and **superattackpea **for your comments. They're greatly appreciated from the bottom of my heart. xD Anyway, enough with me talking about sappy stuff, it's time to read chapter six. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back. **"Zanpakuto talking to master."**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Six:** Discovery

Momo hummed a tune as she carefully watched the fish being roasted over the campfire. She turned her head to the side to see her childhood friend sitting next to her. A smile crept up on her face. "The food is almost ready to eat Shiro-chan," she said. "You just have to wait a little longer, okay?"

In response, he slowly nodded with agreement and continued to help her watch. It is when Takeshi took a seat next to the peach girl. "Mm, those fish look delicious."

"Thank you."

As the two soul reapers began talking, the whole time Hitsugaya is giving the older Shinigami a glare. "Is something bothering you?"

Toshiro snapped back to reality and quickly shook his head. "No, there's nothing wrong. I'm just a little...eager to eat."

She placed a hand on his head, ruffled through his snowy white hair while letting out a bright smile on her face. "You're so impatient."

He just smiled back.

"While we're waiting for the food to be cooked, can I borrow Hitsugaya-taicho for a bit?" Fujikage asked.

The fifth division vice-captain nodded with agreement. "Okay, just be sure to come back right away once you're done."

"Thank you, Hinamori-fukutaicho." He then turned his attention to Toshiro. "Let's go, Captain."

The white haired Shinigami then turned to Momo, mentally asking for approval. In response, she replied, "Go ahead Shiro-chan, I'll wait here for you."

"Okay..."

With that said, the two male Soul Reapers stood up from their seats and began leaving the raven haired lieutenant on her own. Along the way, Toshiro glanced over his shoulder to take one last look at the fifth division vice-captain. For some reason, his gut is telling him to stay with her. However, he knew that what he is doing right now must be done. He needs to investigate the relationship between his lost memories and Takeshi Fujikage's flower.

For the next few minutes, they quietly walked through the forest. During their journey somewhere, Hitsugaya's eyes were busy fixating on the white forget me not (1). To confirm his theory to be correct, he must touch it again and experience the same sensation he had before. Cautiously, without a sound, he extended a hand out toward it. Just as he was about to make contact, he suddenly tripped over a rock, grabbed his subordinate's sash and a section of his flower before falling to the ground.

Upon hearing the noise and feeling the temporary weight on his sash, Fujikage turned around to see the white haired captain lying on the rough terrain. "Captain Hitsugaya, are you alright?"

As he called out, another image flashed through his mind.

* * *

_Hitsugaya raised his sword above his head and called out, "Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"_

_With a swing of his heavenly blade, an ice dragon is released. After it gave out a roar, it collided into the way of destruction spell and was destroyed in the process. Using this opportunity, the white haired captain jumped back and avoided the blast and impact. His emerald-teal eyes resumed its focus on his opponent and his unconscious childhood friend. He knew he had to separate them or else he'll never be able to rescue her. _

_He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He told himself to stay calm and concentrate on the task at hand. The last thing wants is to lose her forever. "Little captain of the Gotei 13, how important is she to you?"  
_

_Toshiro's eyes narrowed, suspicious at where this conversation is going. "Our relationship is none of your concern."_

_He let out a chuckle. "I suppose you're right about that." _

_Suddenly, the unidentified opponent pointed the tip of his blade against Hinamori's neck. _

_"As a Soul Reaper, your duty is to follow your tasks as instructed and push away all personal emotions aside. What will you do in this situation?" _

_Without a moment to waste, he threw his crescent moon hook chain, threw it, and wrapped it around his sword. With a tug on the chain, he pulled his weapon away from the fifth division lieutenant. _

_"I see." His opponent hung onto his sword, keeping the young captain from succeeding. "So, this is your answer." _

_Suddenly, the blade of his sword began glowing a bright blue-violet colour. Without any time to waste, Hitsugaya suddenly called out, "Hado Number 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!"  
_

* * *

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Toshiro's right hand twitched in response. Moments later, the tenth division captain slowly got up on his knees and looked up at the black haired Shinigami. "I'm okay. I just tripped over a rock."

He took a close look at him before letting out a defeated sigh. "Just be careful where you're going next time, okay?"

Hitsugaya slowly nodded with agreement. With that said, Fujikage turned around and continued walking. After letting out a relieved sigh, he looked down at one of the white forget me not's flower petals he managed gain possession of. Content with his achievement, he put the petal in the right pocket of his hakama in case the other Soul Reaper looks back and notices.

After getting back on his feet, he brushed some dirt off his clothes and continued walking. Along the way, he thought about the recent events._ "A piece of my memories return to me whenever I touch the flower. Now, I need to find out how he got it in the first place."_

"Hakufuku."

His eyes widened as he felt something hit against the back of his neck. The next thing he knew, his vision became blurred before it turned to pitch black darkness. Once Toshiro is down for the count, Takeshi walked up and looked down at him. After taking out a small white tablet from the inside of his kimono, he pinched it with his thumbnail. Seconds later, the tablet dissolved into thin air. He then turned around and left the unconscious body alone to fend for himself.

"Let's see if you can survive against the Hollows that are attracted to the bait I've set up."

* * *

Mastumoto and Ichimaru arrived at their destination to find the members of the second division scattered and fighting against Hollows. "What should we do Gin?" Rangiku asked.

"The best thing we should do right now is to maintain a low profile," he replied. "If the very strict Captain Soi Fon finds out we're here without permission, she will definitely do whatever it takes to prevent us from doing what we want. I want you to stay close because I'm going to hide our spiritual pressures."

With a nod of agreement, she stood next to her childhood friend as instructed.

"Hado Number 26: Kyokko."

After what seemed like nothing happened, Ichimaru began walking ahead of the strawberry orange haired woman. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed that she hasn't moved yet.

A grin appeared on his face. "Hurry up Ran-chan or else I'm going to leave you."

"Oi Gin, don't you know it's rude to leave a young lady like me behind?" she complained as she ran to catch up. "Wait for me!"

After chasing after him for a few minutes, she finally caught up with the gray haired captain, who stopped to stare down at the ground.

"What's wrong?"

"Hn, I could have sworn that the barrier we saw before was here." He raised his head up. "The culprit who did this must have decided to take short break which makes this opportunity to be a good time to be looking for Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-chan."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Matsumoto said as she flash stepped ahead the third division captain. "Let's go and search for them!"

"Oi Ran-chan, hold up or else you're going to bypass the boundary to my kido spell!"

* * *

Momo took another look at the side, the direction where the two tenth division Soul Reapers left before resuming her attention back to the campfire. Her share of fish has already been eaten while the other two are left untouched. "It has been about an hour since they left," she said worryingly. "They should have been back by now."

Suddenly, she took hold of her zanpakuto, stood up, and equipped it onto the side of her sash.

"I should go look for them. They might have run into some sort of trouble."

All of a sudden, she heard roaring noises. She then looked up into the sky and noticed groups of Hollows flying over her head. Her eyes widened with astonishment. There are so many of them appearing at once. Just as she wondered why they're all doing here, thoughts about her childhood friend surfaced.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she exclaimed as she ran into the forest.

Little did she know, someone was watching her movements after concealing his presence with a kido spell. "Now, it's time to deal with the other important matters in this area."

Looking down at the white forget me not on his sash, he picked it up and held it toward his face. With his index and thumb, he twirled it around several times. He noticed the missing flower petal from it. "It seems like time is running out for you," he said. "If this flower dies, then your memories will do the same."

* * *

_"So that's where you've been hiding all this Shiro-chan. You've been watching the sunset from here this whole time."_

_"Stop calling me by that ridiculous name," he retorted. "You're supposed to address me properly!"_

_"I will start calling you that once you enter the academy and achieve your zanpakuto's Shikai. Now, stop hanging in the trees like a monkey and come down here already!"_

_Toshiro gave the raven haired girl below a stern look. All of a sudden, he closed his eyes and sighed with defeat. Eventually, he jumped and landed on the ground safely on one knee. He then stood up and brushed some dirt off his yukata with his hand. When he is done, the white haired boy turned to Momo and said, "There, are you happy now?"_

_With a bright smile, she happily nodded with agreement. "Now, let's go back and eat the meat buns that Obaa-san has prepared for us." _

* * *

_"Sugoi, you've already graduated from the academy? Congratulations, I always knew you are a bright person!"_

_"I suppose..." _

_"So, which division you've been selected to be in?"_

_"The tenth division."_

_"Really?" she said as they walked through the fifth division hallway. "I heard that division is without a captain for a long time."_

_He slowly nodded with agreement. "The person who is currently managing everything in that division is Lieutenant Matsumoto."_

_"How is she?"_

_"She's...hard to understand."_

_"I see." She suddenly let out a smile. _

_Upon noticing his childhood friend's expression, he gave her a stern look. "What are you smiling about?"_

_"I think you and Matsumoto-fukutaicho are getting along just fine."_

_He folded his arms over his chest, rolled his eyes, and turned his body to the side. "That's hard to believe."_

_"Maybe someday when she becomes a captain, she might choose you to be her vice-captain."_

_"Right now, I'm feeling sorry for the future captain of the tenth division." He sarcastically said, "He's going to have so much fun dealing with her everyday."

* * *

_

_He panted with exhaustion as he stood in the middle of a dark cave filled with ice from head to toe. He watched the blade of his heavenly sword continue to release his icy reiatsu onto the ground. "I'm almost...there; just...a little more until I am able...to achieve it."_

_Toshiro raised his sword up higher._

_"Hyourinmaru..."_

_His emerald-teal eyes narrowed._

_"I will soon be able to control it, my Bankai..."_

_**"Are you ready to try again?"** echoed a voice in his mind. _

_"...Yes."  
_

* * *

**_"Master..."_**

Hitsugaya slowly opened his eyes and gasped. As he took a few steps back, he looked around at the unknown territory he is standing in. The last time he remembered, he was in the middle of a forest. For some reason, he has found himself standing in a large field of ice as far as his eyes can see. "Where am I and what am I doing here?"

**_"...Toshiro."_**

"Who is calling out to me?" Toshiro called out. "Show yourself!"

All of a sudden, fierce winds began to blow in all different directions. Guarding himself with his arms, he kept his eyes from getting blinded by it. Soon, a jolt of lightning from the heavens was shot down in front of him. By the time he reopened his eyes, a large ice serpent dragon with wings appeared in his presence. The creature spread its wings out from side to side and roared.

"W-What do you want?"

The dragon looked down at him. **_"Think hard and carefully," _**he said.**_ "I am a part of you: mind, body, and soul. You know who I am; just call out my name."_**

The white haired captain fell silent as he lowered his head. He recognized him; he is in the several flash backs he has experienced. A few moments of thinking, he raised his head and said a name, "Hyourinmaru."

The spirit flapped its wings before lowering its head. Hitsugaya took a step forward, extended a hand out, and start petting him. **_"Master Toshiro, I was so worried that I've lost you forever."_**

"I'm sorry for causing you to worry, my zanpakuto."

After a few silent moments, Hyourinmaru raised his head once more. Looking down at his young wielder, he asked, **_"Do you remember what you need to do right now?"_**

"Unfortunately, I have yet to remember everything," Toshiro admitted. "Please remind me, what am I supposed to do?"

_**"The Gotei 13 needs to know of his existence and the dangers he intends to bring. You must tell them that T-"**_

Unfortunately for the sudden thundering gust of wind, the rest of the dragon's words would not be heard clearly. "Sorry, but I-I can't hear you!"

_**"T-" **_

"Hyourinmaru!" _**  
**_

_

* * *

_Suddenly, his eyes shot open. When he turned his head, the first thing he saw was that he was holding the forget me not's flower petal. _"I see," _he thought. _"More memories have returned to me and...I have got to talk with Hyourinmaru again." _

He let out a sigh.

_"I wish I remembered how to go back to my inner world. He had something important to say to me."_

Without any warning, he heard roars from around. By the time he looked around, he realized that he is surrounded by Hollows of different shapes and sizes. Their mouths were wide open, ready to eat him. Hitsugaya let out a scream and began backing away on the ground with his hands and feet in response. When his back met with something hard, he knew he has no place to hide.

He has no time to waste. He quickly grab hold of the hilt on his back and drew his sword. Just as he held it above his face, he refrained himself from getting eaten. However, their strength is too much for him to handle. He was soon pushed back. Just as the Hollows were about to attack him again, Toshiro quickly got on his feet and started running away.

_"If I only remembered more about my powers. Then, I could have done something to protect myself." _

The young captain ran as fast as he could, hoping to find Hinamori or Fujikage somewhere along the way. His heart is racing as his body tensed up in fear. _"I have to find them," _he thought._ "They can help me!" _

All of a sudden, he tripped over a root and quickly tell to the ground. He heard another roar. Once he turned around, he let out a gasp. They have managed to keep up with him. Paralyzed with fear, all he did was shut his eyes tightly.

_"Where are you, Hinamori?"_

Just when everything seemed hopeless for him, he heard a familiar voice yelling from a distance. At first, he thought it was his childhood friend. However, he couldn't make out the voice clearly because he has suddenly lost consciousness.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain,_** Hakama**_ - a traditional Japanese pants which is worn over a kimono, _**Kido **_- Demon Arts, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Yukata**_ - a casual type of summer kimono, _**Obaa-san **_- Grandmother, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Bankai**_ - A zanpakuto's final release

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, more memories have returned to him! However, he met up with some danger. Will he be okay? Find out what happens in my next update. Please review! Thanks.


	7. Target

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter of Forget Me Not! Before I get to my usual routine of thanking my wonderful reviewers, I just want to fill you in on what's going on in my life right now. Well, I have only about a little more than a month left of school. After that, I will have my winter break. What that means is I have a lot of free time to work on my fan fics. Yay! During that time, I will work on completing this story and The Next Greatest Treasure. I also have two HitsuHina one shots to complete as well. So yeah, things may change as time pass by, but whatever...

Anyway, enough with all my rambling, thank you to everyone for being so patient with me especially my awesome reviewers: **icyangel27****, applestoapples, prettykat, sweet miracle 'michu 17', superattackpea, KnowledgeandImagination, k a y - t h i,** **athfdrizzle, **and **toshiko-san21 **_(x2)_. Your comments are greatly appreciated. Without any further adieu, here is chapter seven. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Seven:** Target

_The slide door opened to reveal the fifth division lieutenant. "Hey Shiro-chan!" she happily greeted while entering the office. _

_"Oi, how many times do I have to keep reminding you?" he retorted. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho."_

_Despite his efforts, she just merely smiled. She looked around the room for a moment before saying, "I can see that Rangiku-san isn't helping you out again."_

_Toshiro put down his ink brush before letting out a defeated sigh. "Even if I were to threaten her that I was going to take all her sake away, I doubt it would get her to work."_

_Momo giggled. "Since you're working so hard, I got you something to eat."_

_As he watched the peach girl place her bag down on the edge of his desk and unpack the snack, Hitsugaya apologized, "Sorry Hinamori, but I have a lot of paperwork to finish."_

_"But Hitsugaya-kun, if you don't eat the watermelon slices, it's not going to be fresh anymore!" she said, holding out a basket filled with his favourite fruit. _

_The young prodigy let out a gulp, easily tempted to stop his work. "I suppose I could take a short break. Besides, I could use something to eat."_

_

* * *

_

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes to soon find himself getting a piggyback ride from Momo. At the same time, he noticed he is still holding onto the flower petal between his fingers. Just as he is about to put it away in his pants pocket, he heard the raven haired girl say, "Shiro-chan, you're finally awake! Are you okay?"

The white haired Soul Reaper turned his head to the side and quietly replied, "Um yeah, I'm alright."

Without her noticing, he put the forget me not petal into his pocket for safekeeping. The raven haired girl let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Thank goodness, I was really worried about you."

"What happened while I was unconscious?"

"I defeated all the Hollows that were after you. It took a while, but I managed to get the job done."

"I see; thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome."

There was a brief pause. "Hinamori, can you put me down now?"

"Are you sure?" she asked upon stopping in her tracks. "I don't mind carrying you a little longer."

Hitsugaya slowly nodded. "I'm okay; I just don't want to get hurt because of me."

The peach girl then let out a soft smile. "Shiro-chan, you're so sweet."

The white haired captain of the tenth division tilted his head to the side while raising an eyebrow. "I am?"

"You're always like that even though you hardly show it. That's what I love about you." There was a brief moment of silence where the young Soul Reaper just stared at her. Realizing what she just said, her cheeks turned pink. She quickly put him down on the ground. "Um...well, l-let's just continue walking."

As she is speedily walking ahead, Toshiro followed and took hold of her right hand. Momo glanced back to see the smiling face of her childhood friend. "Well, I love you too."

All of a sudden, her heart began to race. She turned around so that he couldn't see the expression on her face. _"Calm yourself Momo, he doesn't mean it. Besides, his memory got wiped out which means he doesn't remember the meaning of love." _

"Hinamori, are you alright?" he asked. "Your face is red."

"Y-Yeah, I'm just fine Hitsugaya-kun!" she suddenly exclaimed. "Let's just go!"

"Um okay." As the fifth division lieutenant guided him through the forest with their hands joined, Hitsugaya thought about her behaviour,_ "I wonder if I had said something that made her act so strange."_

_

* * *

_

"This campfire has been burnt out not too long ago," Matsumoto concluded after placing a hand over it and felt the heat. "There's also some roasted fish that has been eaten."

"Then, it's safe to assume that Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-chan were camping here," Ichimaru stated.

"No kidding, Sherlock."

"Hold it right there!" exclaimed a voice.

"Ara, we've been discovered," Gin said as if it's nothing. Standing in their presence are the second division captain, Soi Fon, Lieutenant Marechiyo Omaeda, and their subordinates.

Rangiku took a step back while biting the bottom of her lip, not liking the situation they're in at all. She took a glance at the gray haired captain of the third division. As always, she has no idea what he's thinking because the guy is grinning with amusement. _"What should we do now?"_ she wondered.

"What are you two doing here?" Soi Fon asked. "The Captain Commander did not inform me that you will be assisting us."

"I know," Ichimaru replied.

"Then, go back to Seireitei right now. We can handle this matter on our own."

"Sorry second division captain, but we can't allow that to happen. Besides, we have a few things we need to confirm. So please, let us come with you."

The two captains of the Gotei 13 stared at one another for a few long moments before Omaeda suddenly interrupted, "Um...taicho?"

"What is it?" she snapped without having to look back at the obese Soul Reaper.

"I-I think there is something headed our w-"

Without any warning, a firing bolt of spiritual energy is shot at them. In response to the assault, Ichimaru and Soi Fon evaded it by using shunpo. They reappeared from the opposite sides, drawing their swords out from their sheath and looking at the opponent, who has decided to show himself. "Who are you?" the second division captain demanded.

A grin appeared on Fujikage's face. "I am nothing of great importance."

He raised his hand for them to see him holding a white tablet from between his fingers. After applying some pressure, the small object dispersed into thin air. Within moments, Hollows began breaking into Rukongai from various garganta.

"No way!" Omaeda exclaimed. "There's so many of them!"

_"Damn it, why now out of all times?"_ Rangiku thought as she drew her zanpakuto.

_"This is Hollow bait," _Soi Fon thought. "You, where did you get it?"

"That is for you to find out, Captain of the Second Division," he replied. "Have fun dealing with the Hollows, Gotei 13."

Before long, the culprit disappeared into thin air. Soi Fon hissed between her teeth, frustrated that she wasn't able to catch the perpetrator. "Ran-chan, it's our cue to leave," Gin said. "He may lead us to where Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-chan are."

She nodded with agreement. "Okay."

With that said, the two Shinigami ran off to chase after the mysterious person.

Noticing that they are getting away, Soi Fon turned around and called out to her lieutenant, "Omaeda!"

"Y-Yes Captain?" he asked.

"I leave you in charge of leading the division for a moment."

Not confident in his abilities, the obese Soul Reaper extended a hand out and ran up to his captain. Just as he was about to call out to her, she already has disappeared from sight. "Why must she do that at an important time like this?"

He then turned to see his fellow subordinates fighting against the many Hollows.

"I hate dealing with these things."

* * *

They heard a roar from a distance. Toshiro and Momo stopped and turned around to locate where it is coming from. "Hollows are in the area," Hinamori said.

"What should we do?" Hitsugaya asked.

The fifth division lieutenant looked down on the ground and carefully thought through her current situation. _"I have to go there and eliminate them." _

She then glanced at her childhood friend.

_"However, he will be in danger."_ She let out a defeated sigh. _"Mou, what should I do?"_

Momo took a look around and noticed a small cave nearby. Judging from the look of it, the hole looks big enough to fit a person. An idea dawned to her. She turned to Toshiro and placed her hands on his shoulders. Looking him in the eyes, she instructed, "Shiro-chan, can you promise me something?"

Despite being unsure of what she's getting at, he replied, "Um okay..."

Taking the white haired captain by the hand, she guided him into his waiting spot, "I want you to stay in this cave until I come back."

She let go of his hand and took a step back. As she rose the palm of her hand up, Hitsugaya asked, "What about you?"

"Kyomon." Once the barrier has been set, she continued, "I'm going to defeat the Hollows that are there. The barrier I have put up will protect you from them in case they come."

"Be careful, Hinamori."

She gave him a soft smile. "I'll be back soon."

With that said, the peach girl left Toshiro alone. It is when the white haired Soul Reaper removed his sheathed sword from his back. After putting it down beside him, he took a seat on the ground and waited.

Personally, he hated waiting. However, he had no other choice, but to respect Hinamori's wishes. From time to time, he would change sitting positions after feeling uncomfortable. Before long, he placed his hand into his pants pocket and take out the single forget me not (1) flower petal. Once he closed his eyes, images flashed through his mind.

* * *

_"Obaa-san, is Shiro-chan going to be alright?"_

_Toshiro slightly turned his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes. Sitting next to his bedside is his concerned elderly grandmother and his childhood friend. He was breathing heavily. _

_"Don't worry Momo," she replied. "He has already taken his medicine. All he needs now is a bit of rest."_

_He closed his eyes again and focused on trying to get to sleep. However, his fever isn't helping. Moments later, he felt a pair of hands take his cloth from his forehead. After listening to the sound of it submerged in water, the cloth return to being placed on his forehead. It was wet and cold, but it felt nice. _

_"Once you feel better, let's eat watermelons together at the front porch like we always do, okay?" _

_He opened his eyes once more to see the sincere smile on the pigtailed haired girl's face. He weakly nodded with agreement. "Y-Yeah..." _(2)_  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Who is that kid?" _

_Hitsugaya was clashing sword swings with his partner when he overheard the conversation._

_"Didn't I already tell you? He's the child prodigy everyone has been talking about." _

_"What? He has already advanced to this sixth year class?" _

_"Yeah, it's hard to believe because a few months ago, he just started attending the academy as a freshman." _

_"Sugoi..."_

_His classmate nodded with agreement. "I heard that various captains from the Gotei 13 have offered him seated positions in their divisions."_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Not only are those, the teachers are considering to let him graduate from the academy at the end of the year." _

_"Damn, he really is a genius." _

_Once his sparring practice is over, he bowed to his training partner and walked up to him. He glanced back at the other students and began to feel a bit down. Noticing the expression on his friend's face, he placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Toshiro looked up to see his reassuring smile. "Don't mind what they say about you, Hitsugaya. The only reason things are the way they are is because you've worked hard."_

_"I know," he quietly replied._

_"However, just because you've been given that title, I'm not going to let you beat me!" _

_With a smirk forming on his face, Toshiro raised his wooden sword up once more. Looking up at him, he said, "We'll see about that, Kusaka..." _(3)_  
_

_

* * *

_

_"I have a question," Sojiro asked._

_"What is it?"_

_He took a moment to lean against the tree trunk and look up at the green leaves. "Why did you want to become a Soul Reaper?"_

_It is when he looked down on the ground. For a few moments he didn't say a word._

_"Hitsugaya?"_

_"A Shinigami told me I should come here because my raw power almost killed my grandmother. She suggested that I learn to control it."_

_Kusaka turned his head to look at his white haired companion. "Really? You're serious?"_

_"I didn't want to leave because I don't want to leave my grandmother alone, but I knew I had to someday."_

_"I see; is that all?"_

_"No..." He looked up to look at the leaves. "There is one more reason I decided to come here."_

_"Hn, let me guess; you want to protect that girl whom you have grown up with." _

_"Hinamori? Tch, she's a Soul Reaper now. She can defend herself."_

_"The way you talk about her says otherwise, Hitsugaya." _

_"Oh shut up..."  
_

_

* * *

_

Toshiro opened his eyes only to find himself back where he was before. He let out a sigh.

_"She hasn't come back yet."_ Looking down at his hand, he looked at the flower petal that is trapped in his fingertips. Gently, he fiddled with it. _"I want to remember everything soon so that I don't have to make her worry about me anymore." _

Suddenly, he heard something coming in his direction. After quickly stuffing the petal back in his pocket, he picked up his zanpakuto and hid to the side. Cautiously, he took a peek to see what is going on outside.

"Hollows are here, but where's Hinamori?"

The masked creatures came from the same direction where the peach girl has went to. She should have finished them off if she ended up crossing paths with them. Negative thoughts began clouding his thoughts, causing the Shinigami to become very worried. What if she has gotten hurt while fighting them? What if she ended up losing her life while trying to kill them all? He felt his heart beginning to sink.

Suddenly, he shut his eyes closed and began shaking his head. _"No, she's not dead. She's alright." _

However, something deep inside is telling him otherwise. Momo is somehow in danger and he has to come to her rescue.

_"I'm coming, Hinamori."_

Just as he was about to run out, he crashed into the invisible barrier that his childhood friend has cast and fell backwards onto the ground. By the time he sat up, a hand is covering his nose and mouth.

"Itte, that hurt..."

He opened his eyes and raised his head to see it.

_"That's right; she put up a barrier here to keep me inside." _

Just then, he came up with an idea. He stood up, equipped his sword on his back, and raised the palms of his hands out. He remembered the exact actions she did. He remembered the words she said.

Holding them together, he suddenly called out, "Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"

Within a short moment later, he felt his body being pulled back as a fireball of red spiritual energy is released from his hands. After recovering from the impact, Hitsugaya got back on his feet and noticed that the barrier is now gone.

_"I see; the barrier's weak to attacks from the inside."_

He stepped out and looked around.

_"There is no danger in sight right now." _

Toshiro glanced back at the cave. He knew if Hinamori comes back here to find him gone, he is going to be in trouble. However, he couldn't help, but feel the need to be by her side. He nodded to himself for that.

Just as he was about to run off and search for the fifth division vice-captain, his face suddenly met with a pair of large assets.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Shunpo**_ - Flash Step, _**Garganta **_- the portal to go to and from Hueco Mundo, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Obaa-san **_- Grandmother, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing,_** Itte**_ - Ouch

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

(2) This flash back was inspired by a Japanese HitsuHina dojinshi one shot I came across on the Internet a few months ago. I don't remember what it is called, but it's a good story despite me being incapable of reading kanji. I just imagined what the story is about by looking at the pretty pictures. xD

(3) For those of you who don't know, Sojiro Kusaka is Hitsugaya's classmates during his academy days in Bleach the Movie: The DiamondDust Rebellion, Another Hyourinmaru.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hn, I wonder who he bumped into? xD Anyway, there are quite a few fluffs in this chapter, but there's also danger. What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to my next update. Please review! Thanks.


	8. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** It's about time for an update. Yay! Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, Ebbie54, k a y - t h i, loriakari, toshiko-san21, anime16, KnowledgeandImagination, applestoapples, athfdrizzle, superattackpea, **and **serenity095.** Without any further delay, here is chapter eight. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back. **"Zanpakuto talking to Master."**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Eight:** Reunion

Toshiro fell backwards onto the ground with a thud. After groaning a few times, he opened his eyes and looked up to see two unfamiliar people. One of them has gray hair and narrow eyes while the other has strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes. "Hey, watch where you're goi-wha...Captain!"

As he is trying to recover from the fall, she suddenly picked him up from the dirty terrain and began him a deep embrace.

"I'm so glad we finally found you!"

"L-Let me go!" the panicked white haired captain exclaimed, struggling to break free. Once she did, he leaped back, drew his sword from its sheath, and pointed his blade at them. "W-Who are you two and what do you want?"

"What are you talking about, Captain?" Rangiku asked. "Did you eat something weird?"

"Just answer my question!"

"Ara, now is not the time to be doing that," Ichimaru interrupted. "It seems like Captain Soi Fon is catching up with us. Let's get going."

"Ah hai!" the tenth division lieutenant replied.

Without any warning, Matsumoto carried him by the waist and flash stepped away with Gin. In the meantime, the white haired captain tried to wiggle his way out of this mess. "Oi, put me down! Where are you taking me?"

"Taicho, where's Hinamori? I thought she would be with you."

Upon hearing his childhood friend's name, he stopped struggling. "Hinamori, you know her?"

"Okay, once we get back to Seireitei, I'm asking Unohana-taicho to give you a check up. Something's definitely wrong with you."

"By any chance, are you experiencing amnesia?" Gin suddenly asked.

The tenth division members of the Gotei 13 looked at the third division captain. Hitsugaya then lowered his head. "Well, that's what Hinamori told me. Besides, I don't remember a lot of things about my past."

"No way...you're serious?" Rangiku asked. "Who did this to you?"

"I-I'm not sure..."

There was a moment of silence where the two childhood friends looked at one another. What are they going to do about this matter?

"By the way, who are you guys running away from?"

"You don't need to worry about that. It is of no importance," Gin replied. "Anyway, can you point to us where Hinamori-chan went?"

"Daijobou taicho, we're going to help her out," Rangiku added.

Hitsugaya then pointed his finger in the opposite direction. "She went that way."

Suddenly, Matsumoto and Ichimaru stopped running. "Now that doesn't make any sense," the strawberry orange haired lieutenant said. "We should have crossed paths and seen one another."

"Hitsugaya-kun, do you know if someone's after you and Hinamori?"

The first thing that came to his mind is the mysterious figure in his memories. Figuring that they might not understand, he decided not to bring it up. Toshiro shook his head. "Not that I know of."

"I see," Rangiku said. When she turned to the gray haired captain, he was looking back at where they came from. "What's wrong, Gin?"

"Captain Soi Fon is not following us anymore," he replied. "I wonder why that happened."

"Do you think she met up with the enemy?"

"Who knows..."

Curious, Hitsugaya asked, "There's an enemy around here?"

"Yes, but don't worry about it too much," Matsumoto replied. "We can handle it if we end up crossing paths with it."

Toshiro lowered his head and whispered, "How can I not worry when Hinamori could be in danger?"

"Taicho, did you say something?"

Hitsugaya raised his head up and said, "I'm going to find Hinamori even if it means getting myself in danger."

"Oi Hitsugaya-taicho, are you nuts?" the tenth division vice-captain dropped the young Shinigami onto the ground. "You do understand that your memory has been wiped out. You probably lost the ability to defend against yourself!"

Hitsugaya quickly stood up again and yelled, "I don't care! I would rather risk my life to save hers than to sit around and watch everything happen in front of my eyes! I'm not helpless! I too can play a part in this battle!"

"Taicho..."

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of roaring. The three Shinigami looked around to see masked creatures flying and walking toward them. "Ara, it seems like Hitsugaya-kun's uncontrolled spiritual power have attracted the Hollows," Ichimaru said.

Gin and Rangiku stood back to back as they drew their swords out. "Once I this whole predicament is over, I'm going to need a jug of sake to drink."

She glanced back at the third division captain.

"You're going to buy it for me."

A grin appeared on his face. "You're so mean, Ran-chan."

Toshiro placed his hands together on the hilt of his blade and raised it up in front of him. The surrounding Hollows growled, waiting for their bait to make the first move. However, the moment was interrupted by a firing red energy ball that managed to eliminate a few of them at once. Heads turned to the side to see the fifth division lieutenant has arrived at the battlefield.

"Ara, Hinamori-chan is here."

"Hinamori!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"Rangiku-san! Ichimaru-taicho!" she replied. Then, her eyes met the white haired captain. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

Once his eyes made contact with hers, he immediately turned his head to the side. He just remembered that he ran off from the cave where he was supposed to wait at until she came back. He broke his promise to Momo.

"I-I'm sorry for running off on my own," he quietly apologized after she flash stepped to his side. "I was worried that something bad might have happened to you, but I ended up meeting with these two people."

She stared at him for a while before letting out a defeated sigh. "You were lucky to have met up with them," she said. "Please don't do this again, okay?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "I'll try..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the lovey-dovey moment, but we have a bunch of Hollows to deal with," Matsumoto said.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow while Hinamori's face turned a little pink. "Mou Rangiku-san, we're no-"

The Hollows roared and attacked. Just as the female Shinigami were about to strike back, Ichimaru got to them first. "Ikorose, Shinso."

Without any warning, his blade started glowing in a white aura while extending out to impale through his opponents. Before long, a group of five or six Hollows have been eliminated all at once.

"Sorry you two, but now is a bad time to be girl talking," Gin said. "We have a long list of Hollows to eliminate first."

The two females nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

"What should I do?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Try not to cause too much trouble, okay?"

"Um...okay."

"Let's go."

* * *

Soi Fon jumped from branch to branch before stopping to take a break. As she is catching her breath, she glanced back to see if her opponent is still following her. Her eyes narrowed with great suspicion. Once she was fed up, the second division captain turned around and yelled out, "Show yourself!"

In response to her words, Fujikage appeared from the bushes with his sword at hand. He was the first one to make a move; he charged at her. Just as he was about to cut her, Soi Fon evaded to the side and kicked him. However, he blocked the attack with his free arm in the way. He pushed her back, creating some distance between them. Takeshi gripped both hands onto the hilt of his blade. After raising it up a bit, he said, "I cannot let any of you live. You will all have to die, one way or another."

She took off her captain's cloak and tossed it aside. With a hand on the hilt of her zanpakuto, she got into battle stance. "I won't let it happen to me. I'm not going to die easily by the likes of you."

"We'll see about that."

At the moment lunged at her, Soi Fon removed her sword from its sheath and defended against the attack. The two fighters exchanged sword swings. Deciding now is a good time to change tactics; she kicked him in the gut. As a result, he was sent flying back. After he looked down maintained ground, Takeshi looked up to see the second division captain already making her next move. He ducked down to avoid another high kick and swung his sword. However, he only ended up striking air.

The Special Ops Commander used this opportunity to get behind him. She held his body in place with one arm while she pointed tip of her sword against the front of his neck. Ready to take down her opponent, she called out the words to her zanpakuto's first release. "Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi."

The sword changed form into one of a black and gold gauntlet with a pointy blade on her master's middle finger. The two parts are chain linked together. However, Fujikage wasn't fazed by it at all.

"Nigeki Kessatsu."

Takeshi quickly evaded her attack by flash stepping away. However, the next thing he knew, he felt something cut against the side of his cheek. Soon, her hornet's crest spread from the center of the wound. He used shunpo once more, dodging Soi Fon's attempt to strike at the same spot for a second time. He tried swinging his sword at her, but she already disappeared from that spot.

By the time he sensed her reappearance; he turned his body and tried to attack once more. However, his efforts were fruitless. She was too fast for him. He hissed between his teeth. _"Tch, how annoying..."_

She struck him several times later. Out of all her attempts, she managed to cut him twice: one is on the right side of his shin while the other is on his left arm. Little did either of them realize, Soi Fon managed to cut something else: a few petals from his white forget me not (1).

When the two fighters stopped for a moment, the second division captain reappeared, standing in front of her opponent. With her zanpakuto raised out to the side, she asked, "Are you ready to give up?"

He lowered his head, cracking a wide grin. "Enough with the fun and games, it's time to get serious."

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed before she assumed battle position. She is prepared for whatever the attacker is going to throw at her. Takeshi placed both his hands together on his sword's hilt as he raised his weapon out in front. He raised his head up and called out his zanpakuto's first release command.

"Wipe out and exterminate, Saten no Hana."

* * *

After the last Hollows have disintegrated into the atmosphere, the four Shinigami were finally able to put their guards down and rest. "Finally, it's all over!" Matsumoto exclaimed before throwing her arms into the air and lay down on the bed of grass. "Man, I thought the Hollow extermination would never end."

Hinamori let out a relieved sigh before wiping the sweat off her forehead with her kimono sleeve. She then put her sword away back in its sheath. Turning to her childhood friend, she asked, "Are you okay, Shiro-chan?"

When he turned to her, he slowly nodded with agreement, "Yeah, I'm alright."

"Even though you have amnesia, I'm quite impressed that you're still capable of defending yourself," Ichimaru commented. "I guess the saying is true: though the mind forgets, the body remembers."

"Um, I suppose..."

Thanks to recent events, the white haired captain remembered how to perform some zanjutsu. However, he has yet to show them that he remembers how to call out his zanpakuto's Shikai. **_"Are you not going to tell them?"_** echoed a voice in his mind.

By the time his eyes blinked, he found himself in his inner world: the land of icy fields and snow. "This place..."

All of a sudden, he heard the familiar roaring sound from his partner spirit. When he looked up, he saw Hyourinmaru flying down from the skies. As the ice dragon landed, he flapped his wings several times before folding them in. Standing in front of his master, he further asked, **_"Are you worried that your comrades are going to be put in danger if you tell the truth?" _**

Hitsugaya lowered his head and didn't reply to his question right away.

**_"Toshiro..."_**

"That's not exactly the reason," he finally answered. Looking up at the dragon, he explained, "There's...something I need to make sure before I could tell them. In order to be one hundred percent certain, I have to regain most of my memories that relate to the incident before my memory got wiped out."

**_"In order words, you wish to figure out the attacker's identity."_**

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yes."

**_"...Very well."_**

When he blinked again, the white haired captain found himself once more in the presence of his childhood friend and his companions. "What should we do now?" Hinamori asked.

"Well, since you two are found, it's alright to go back to Soi Fon and the second division," Gin replied.

The female vice-captains nodded with agreement. Rangiku got back up on her feet. "Alright then, let's head back."

As Matsumoto and Ichimaru started walking, Momo was staring down at the ground. "What's wrong, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya asked.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something," she replied, "but I can't put my finger in it."

"Really?"

All of a sudden, she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, it will come back to me eventually."

"I see."

By the time the raven haired girl began catching up with the other two Shinigami, Toshiro stuffed his hand into his pocket and touched the flower petal. An image flashed through his mind.

* * *

_A surge of electricity ran through the chain all the way to the other side where his opponent's sword is wrapped on. Knowing that the attack will come to him, the enemy threw his sword toward the white haired Soul Reaper. In response, Hitsugaya held his sword up in front of his face and knocked away the weapon to the side. _

_At that moment, he placed his free hand over his forehead. When his opponent noticed, he wide grin appeared on his face. "W-What was I doing?" Toshiro wondered._

_"You are beginning to forget," he replied. By the time the tenth division captain raised his head up,he quickly turned to the side. He put his sword up and defended against another sword strike. His enemy has reclaimed possession of his weapon. "Soon enough, you'll forget everything." _

_His eyes turned its attention to the side to see the raven haired lieutenant on the ground, free from harm. Now, he can fully concentrate on defeating his opponent. "Even if I did, I can leave my trust to the others. They will find out what really happened between us."_

_"We'll see about that." _

_They clashed swords with one another a few times. At one point in the fight, they were both pushed back. Using this opportunity to get the advantage, Hitsugaya raised his sword above his head and called out, "Bankai, Daigure-" _

_Just as he stopped in mid-sentence, his opponent fired a way of destruction spell in his direction. "Hado Number 31: Shakkaho." _

_Hitsugaya dodged the attack jumping to the ground on the side. As he got up, he hissed between his teeth. Not only he has forgotten his zanpakuto's name, but he is starting to forget the Soul Reaper skills he has trained so hard to attain. _

_"Do you give up?" _

_Toshiro slowly got back on his feet. Once he assumed battle position, he replied, "No." _

_"Why do you fight?" _

_"It is to pro-" _

_At that moment, his eyes widened with surprise. He couldn't say it: the words he wanted to say. The main reason it is so is because all his memories about her has just disappeared from his thoughts. _

_"Why am I here fighting against you?"_

_The next thing he noticed is his opponent holding a glowing budded flower in his fingertips. "I don't know; you tel-"_

_

* * *

_

When Hitsugaya blinked, he found himself in the forest. Upset that his memory flash back has gotten interrupted, he took another moment to touch the forget me not flower petal once more. However, nothing happened this time. He removed it from his pocket and noticed the glowing light from the white flower has disappeared. _"All the memories from that petal has returned to me. Now, I need to find another one."_

He lowered his head and continued thinking.

_"However, where is Fujikage?"_

"Oi Shiro-chan, hurry up or else you're going to fall behind!" he heard Momo call out to him.

After raising his head once more, Toshiro began running after the raven haired vice-captain of the Gotei 13. "I-I'm coming, Hinamori!"

By the time he did, the peach girl asked, "What were you doing back there?"

"Um, I-I was daydreaming," he lied.

"About what?"

"Well, um..." he trailed off, trying to think of a proper excuse.

"Maybe he's daydreaming about you, Hinamori," Matsumoto answered with a grin on her face.

"Mou Rangiku-san, don't give him any ideas," Momo suggested. "Besides, he doesn't have any romantic feelings for me in the first place."

"What's wrong with developing feelings now?"

"I-It would make him who he wasn't before and that's not good!"

As the two girls are chatting with one another, Toshiro decided walk alongside with Ichimaru. "Hn, it's so interesting when it comes to knowing one's private life, isn't that right Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Ehrm, I guess..." he replied, unsure if it really is a good thing.

"Ichimaru-taicho!" exclaimed a voice.

When the four Shinigami stopped walking, Lieutenant Marechiyo and a few of his subordinates appeared in their presence. "What's wrong, Omaeda?" Gin asked. "You looked like you just ran a whole marathon."

"I-I-It's taicho!" he exclaimed. "She has been injured!"

"Really now? Let's not diddle-daddle around here," Gin said. "Let's go and investigate her condition once we meet her."

The Shinigami nodded with agreement. "Hai."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Shunpo -**_ Flash Step, _**Zanjutsu**_ - Sword Arts; Cutting Technique, _**Bankai **_- A zanpakuto's final release

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hitsugaya has met with a dead end. How is he going to get another flower petal from Fujikage? Is Soi Fon going to be alright? There's only one way to find out; stay tuned to the next chapter. In the meantime, please review! Thanks. **  
**


	9. Evidence

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Gah, it's already December! That means I better start getting my butt moving to complete my two HitsuHina short shots. According to my agenda, they are due to post on fanfiction. net sometime later in the month. Anyway, special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, Evertale****, k a y - t h i, serenity095, loriakari, KnowledgeandImagination, applestoapples, toshiko-san21, **and **jasmin.** Without any further adieu, here is chapter nine. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Nine:** Evidence

"How is she doing, Hinamori-chan?"

"I just did basic healing on her," she replied. "We have to go back to Seireitei as soon as possible so that Unohana-taicho gives her a proper check up."

A while ago, the four Shinigami followed Omaeda and his subordinates to where the rest of the second division is stationed. Marechiyo let out a big relieved sigh. "Thank goodness, taicho is going to be alright."

As they continued to talk, Matsumoto is leaning against a tree with her arms wrapped around her sides. She let out a defeated sigh. She is given the duty to keep an eye on her white haired captain in case anything happened to him. "Why do I have to be stuck with this babysitting job?"

"You're not the only one," Gin added. "Eventually, we're all going to have to take turns looking after the little captain."

While Toshiro is looking around, he glanced back to see the pout expression on the strawberry orange haired woman's face. Though he hardly knows anything about her, the way she talks about things gave him a stirring yet familiar feeling from deep inside. _"I feel like yelling at her, but I don't know why." _

Suddenly, he came up with an idea. However, it was soon dropped. He was about to depend on the forget me not (1) flower petal to remember something about his relationship with the busty woman. Unfortunately, he quickly considered the fact that the petal no longer has any memories to return to him.

_"That's right; I need to find him."_

It is when he noticed something glowing in the thick grass on the ground. Curious, he walked over, got down to his knees, and extended a hand out. Just as he picked it up, several images flashed through his mind.

* * *

_Hitsugaya closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh. Even though he did this many times before, walking through the hallway in the tenth division headquarters at this moment felt like his first time. Compared to back then, he was just a recently graduated Soul Reaper. "Knowing her, she's probably sleeping right now." _

_When he arrived at his destination, the white haired Shinigami put his hand on the handle and opened the slide door. Once he entered the office, he scanned the room only to find the place just as he suspected it to be: untidy. It looked like the aftermath after a hurricane storm. _

_After carefully watching his footing, Toshiro walked over to the couch to find the strawberry orange haired lieutenant sleeping. He folded his arms over his chest and stared at her for a few seconds. He thought to himself, "How is this woman able to live like this?" _

_He scratched his head a few times before deciding not to delay things anymore. _

_"Oi Matsumoto, wake up." _

_She stirred for a bit. When she finally opened her eyes, the first thing she saw is the familiar face of her subordinate. "Hn, oh hey Hitsugaya...what's wrong?" _

_The young Soul Reaper walked around the couch and started to pick up some papers from the ground. After placing them on the coffee table, he said, "The sun is already high up in the sky. So, stop sleeping and help me clean up this place." _

_Rangiku slowly sat up and replied, "Oh yeah, our taicho is going to be here at any minute." _

_It is when Toshiro glanced back and shot her a glare. Noticing the expression on the white haired Shinigami's face, she began wondering why he is doing that. After long moments of thinking, she finally noticed something different about him. _

_"Hitsugaya, why are you wearing a haori?"_

_"Why don't you try to figure that out?" he asked._

_She placed a finger on her chin and looked up at the ceiling. When she finally gotten an idea, she placed a fist on the palm of her hand. "I know, you're trying to play pretend!" _

_"No, that's not it!" Hitsugaya snapped. "I got promoted to become a captain of the Gotei 13!" _

_"Really now?" She suddenly smiled. "Congratulations." _

_The white haired captain turned around, put his hands into his kimono sleeves, and began walking toward his messy desk. "Thank you, but that's not going to get you out of the clean up duty I've assigned to you." _

_At that moment, she noticed the division insignia on the back of his haori. She placed her fingertips over her mouth and slowly began backing away toward the door. _

_"We have a lot of work to do before we could get things started properly." _

_"I see." _

_"So please co-operate with me until everything is all settled, okay?"_

_By the time he looked back, he noticed that his lieutenant is no longer in the office. Unable to keep his cool any longer, the recently promoted captain yelled out loud for the whole division to hear._

_"MATSUMOTO, GET BACK HERE!"_

_

* * *

_

_He let out a relieved sigh once he took his seat behind the desk. After spending two long hours of collecting garbage and organizing loose papers, the tenth division office is finally clean. "Now, it's time to finish the paperwork."_

_With that in mind, he picked up his ink brush and began working. _

_Silence filled the room during the next hour as the tenth division captain is concentrating on his work. However, it was soon disrupted by a familiar voice, who waltzed in the room. "Sugoi Hitsugaya, you managed to clean up this place! Everything looks sparkling clean!"_

_Toshiro stopped writing and gave his lieutenant a glare. "I'm your captain now, Matsumoto. So, please address me properly."_

_However, she wasn't listening. She was too busy admiring the cleanliness of the room until she lay down on the couch. "Yes taicho, whatever you say."_

_"Instead of taking a nap, can you at least help me with the paperwork?"_

_"Hn, in a minute..."_

_"Oi!"_

_It was too late; she has already fallen asleep. Toshiro then let out a frustrated sigh. Despite being the top authority in the tenth division, things haven't really changed. _

_"I give up."_

_"I just thought of a great idea!" Rangiku exclaimed as she suddenly sat up. As a result, it caused the young captain to jump a bit. "Hn, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing..." he replied as he regained composure. "What idea you have come up with?"_

_"I should throw you a party!"_

_"No Matsumoto, please don't do that," Hitsugaya said. "The last thing I want is for me to clean up your mess again."_

_"Don't worry about that," she replied. "You can ask our subordinates to help out."_

_"That's only possible if you didn't get them drunk."_

_All of sudden, he noticed she wasn't at her sitting spot anymore. He turned his attention to the door to find her there. "Then, that's settled! The party is going to be tonight at the division barracks! I'll make sure to invite everyone over!"_

_Immediately standing up from his seat, he called out, "Oi Matsumoto, wai-"_

_She already disappeared from sight. Frustrated, he placed his fingers over his temples and tried massaging them. "Why did I accept the responsibility to take leadership of the tenth division in the first place?"_

* * *

_"Hn, this is interesting," Rangiku said as she read a magazine she picked up from one of her trips to the living world. _

_"Matsumoto, stop reading that and get to work already," Hitsugaya commanded. _

_Turning to the white haired captain, who is sitting behind his desk, she asked, "Hey taicho, do you have a crush on someone? In particular, are you interested in a certain childhood friend of yours?"_

_It is when he gave her a strange look. "What makes you think I have feelings for her in that sense?"_

_"According to this article I read, it says that guys who usually associate with a girl over a long period of time will develop intimate feelings for her."_

_"The keyword is usually; it happens to most guys and I'm not one of them. We're just close friends who grew up together, that's all." Then, he noticed the stern expression on her face. "Let me guess; you don't agree with me."_

_She nodded with agreement. "I'm your vice-captain, I know how you act and think. It's completely written all over you! Admit to the truth, Captain!"_

_"For the last time, I don't have a crush on Hi-"_

_"Captain Hitsugaya! Lieutenant Matsumoto!" one of their subordinates interrupted upon entering the office. _

_"What is it?" Toshiro asked. _

_"I have received a message from the Captain Commander. He says that Hollows have appeared in Seireitei and our division has been selected to eliminate them."_

_"Alright then, gather our subordinates together in the courtyard," he replied. "We'll meet with you shortly."_

_"Yes sir!"_

_After he left the two elite Shinigami alone, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto equipped their weapons on. "Let's go."_

_She nodded with agreement. "Yes Captain!"_

* * *

By the time he blinked, he found himself where he was before: kneeling on the thick grass in the middle of the forest. _"My memories..."_

He opened the palm of his hand to see the white forget me not flower petal.

_"What is this flower petal doing here?"_

Suddenly, a thought came into mind. He looked over his shoulder to see the unconscious second division captain.

_"Did she happen to meet with Fujikage and fought?"_

When he took another look at the grass, he noticed two more flower petals on the ground. He picked them up and held them up to his face, analyzing the evidence that they have been forcefully cut off by a sword.

_"Yeah, they did fight against one another and she ended up losing."_ He let out a smile._ "On the bright side, he didn't notice that the flower petals from the forget me not have gotten into my possession."_

"Taicho, what have you got there?" asked a voice. Startled by her presence, Hitsugaya closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. "Oops, did I scare you?"

"A little," he replied.

"I see; sorry about that."

"I-It's okay."

Then, Rangiku folded her arms over her chest and let out a defeated sigh. "It's nice to scare you for once, but it feels strange."

"Why is it?" Toshiro asked. "Is it because I usually don't get scared that easily?"

"You usually don't get scared? You hardly get scared! Whenever anyone tries to sneak up on you, you would sense their reiatsu and then show off saying..." She began impersonating as him. "I know you're there; don't even try catching me by surprise."

Hitsugaya's right eye slightly twitched, questioning her acting skills. There is that strange irritating feeling again. _"I definitely don't act like that."_

"Oi Shiro-chan, Rangiku-san!" Momo called out. "It's time for us to head back to Seireitei!"

"We're coming, Hinamori!" Matsumoto hollered back. Turning to the tenth division captain, she said, "Let's go taicho; your girlfriend's calling."

"Girlfriend?" he asked. "She's my girlfriend?"

"No, I'm just messing with you."

"Oh..." With a grin suddenly on her face, she elbowed his gut. After clutching his stomach with his arms, he cried out, "Ow, why did you do that?"

After arm hooking his neck, they turned their backs away from the other Shinigami. She whispered in his ear, "Someone has a crush on a certain fifth division lieutenant."

"I-I do?"

She smiled. "Yup, that's what I think."

"Um, what is a crush?"

"Well, a crush is a thing where someone develops intimate feelings for another," Rangiku said. "It's similar to what falling in love means."

"I see," he replied. "Since you said that falling in love is similar to having a crush, then I do have intimate feelings for her."

It is when she made a stern look.

"Um, what's wrong?"

"I'm happy that you said that, but the way you said it makes me question if you really meant it."

"Rangiku-san! Shiro-chan!" Momo called out again.

"We're coming, Hinamori!" Matsumoto yelled back. She resumed her attention to her captain. "We'll talk about this some other time."

Hitsugaya slowly nodded with agreement. "Um, okay..."

Once she is gone, Toshiro turned his attention to the flower petals in his fingertips. Closing it tight in the palm of his hand, he stuffed it into his pocket for safe keeping.

At that moment, he heard something. Instinctively, he turned his head to the side only to find nothing is out of the ordinary. _"I could have sworn that I heard the sound of rustling bushes a while ago." _

He let out a defeated sigh and began catching up with his friends. The last thing he wants is to fall behind again and get yelled at.

_"It's probably just my imagination."_

Little did the white haired captain know, there is someone in his nearby presence. As he is leaning against the tree trunk, he stared up into the piercing light through the thick leaves. To block its way, he placed the now six petal white forget me not in front of his sights. His eyes narrowed upon noticing something particular about it. _"That woman must have cut some of its petals." _

Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face.

_"Oh well, it doesn't matter. As long as he doesn't get his hands on it, the flower is going to wilt."_ After putting it away where it belongs, he began his lone journey through the forest in the other direction. _"In the meantime, it's time to concentrate on the bigger plan: eliminate the rest of the Shinigami in the Gotei 13."_

He stopped for a moment to look down at a thin silver object he is wearing on his ring finger.

_"I will make sure they will pay the price for leaving you to die, Hannah."

* * *

_"Hitsugaya-kun, how are you doing?" Momo asked. "Do you want to take a break?"

"I'm sure he's alright," Ichimaru said as he looked back at the raven haired girl. "Besides, he's not a weak little kid."

In response to his comment, Toshiro's eye twitched. Much like the response he gave to Matsumoto about his shortness, he didn't like being called that at all. All of a sudden, his thoughts were cut off by the words from his childhood friend, "Is something bothering you?"

He quietly shook his head. "No, nothing's bothering me."

"Gin, can't we go any faster?" Matsumoto complained. "We should have been back by now if we used shunpo."

"I completely agree with you, but one of us here is incapable of doing that," Ichimaru said. "Oh wait a minute, Hinamori-chan could carry him there."

The peach girl pointed a finger at herself. "Me?"

The third division captain nodded with agreement. "You don't mind, right?"

"Well, no..."

"Then that's settled; you're carrying Hitsugaya-kun."

"Yes sir."

"Alright then everyone, while Hinamori-chan tries to keep up with us, we shall go ahead for the sake of Soi Fon's health."

"Yes Ichimaru-taicho," all the subordinates said in unison.

As the Shinigami went ahead, Momo put her hands behind her back and bent her knees. Looking back at him, she said, "Alright Shiro-chan, let's go."

However, he didn't listen. He just turned his gaze to the side.

"What's wrong?"

As he looked down on the ground, he quietly replied, "I-I don't want you to get hurt while you're carrying me."

Aware that he is concerned for her, she let out a soft smile. "It's alright; I'll stop when I get tired."

He raised his head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

With that said, the white haired captain wrapped his arms around her neck. After Momo hoisted him up on her back, she began catching up with her allies using shunpo.

In the meantime, Hitsugaya gets the luxury of taking in the peach scent from the girl. Despite what has happened, she is still willing to help him. He closed his eyes and cuddled against her. Feeling the closeness between her and the young Soul Reaper, she let out a soft smile and continued on her way.

After a few silent minutes, she glanced back to see how he is doing only to find out that he fell asleep. "It can't be helped; he has been through a lot today."

All of a sudden, he stirred in his sleep before letting out a content sigh. He mumbled, "Momo..."

She smiled. It has been so long he has called her by her first name. The last time she remembered, it was back in the days when they were still living with Obaa-san in Junrin'an, West Rukongai District One.

Unconsciously, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"...love you."

Suddenly, she stopped moving to glance back at him. _"He said those words again." _

Looking back at the sleeping Shinigami, her heart started to race. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. After breathing out some carbon dioxide, she reopened her eyes. Eventually, continued her journey back to Seireitei.

_"You said it before Momo, he's doesn't love you in that sense."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, **_Haori_** - Kimono Jacket, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Shunpo**_ - Flash Step, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay, he found more flower petals! What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to the next chapter. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	10. Observation

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Here's another update of this story from me! Thank you **MoonLightView, serenity095, icyangel27, Evertale, k a y - t h i, toshiko-san21, xCadence, loriakari, applestoapples, KnowledgeandImagination, athfdrizzle, superattackpea, **and **Leo's Katanas **for your wonderful reviews! Without any further adieu, here is chapter ten. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Ten:** Observation

Mastumoto patiently waited in the hallway outside of the rooms in the Fourth Division Headquarters for her captain's check up to be done. She let out a sigh. It has been over an hour since Captain Retsu Unohana went into the room. "Rangiku-san," said a voice.

When she turned her head to the side, she noticed the fifth division lieutenant in her presence. "Hinamori, what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be looking after your division?"

She nodded with agreement. "Yes, I finished my paperwork. I just came here to see how Hitsugaya-kun is doing."

"Well, he hasn't come out yet."

"I see."

After a brief moment of silence, the strawberry orange haired woman let out an almost suppressed laugh. Momo noticed the change in her behaviour.

"What's so funny?"

Suddenly, she leaned over, grinning at the raven haired girl. "Like I said many times before, the only reason you worry about him is because you lov-"

"Mou Rangiku-san, that's enough. Even though I do have feelings for him in that sense, he doesn't feel the same way."

"Are you blind? He totally has an interest in you!"

"I can see that, but that's not coming from the Hitsugaya-kun. He's not the same person whom that I grew up with," Hinamori said. "It's coming from him, who currently doesn't remember anything."

Matsumoto closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Shortly after, she slowly exhaled. When she reopened her pale blue orbs, the tenth division lieutenant explained, "Yeah, you treat him as if he's two different people. However, there's only one of him."

She let out a smile. "If you convey your words and actions properly, he will notice and return those feelings likewise whether he does have amnesia or not. I'll tell you this much; he cares about you very dearly."

"Rangiku-san..."

All of a sudden, she threw her arms together behind her neck and said out loud, "Well, that's the theory I believe. It's up to you to take my word or not."

"I see..."

"Either way, my suggestion is to be yourself and continue to guide him through the rough times."

Momo then cracked a smile. "Thanks Rangiku-san, I...sort of needed that pep talk."

She smiled back. "No problem, Hinamori."

* * *

"Alright, your check up is over." Inside the room, the white haired Soul Reaper have just finished getting his health checked by the braided haired captain. As she is putting away her medical tools, Toshiro used this time to stand up and put his arms into his kimono sleeves. After draping the upper piece of clothing back on his shoulders, he straightened his robes and put on his haori. Just as he was about to walk over to the door, Unohana call out to him, "Hitsugaya, you're not done yet."

He stopped and glanced to see the older Soul Reaper waiting. Without any reason to go against her, he walked back and took his seat on the hospital bed. He asked, "Is there something else wrong with me aside from having amnesia?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with you," she replied. "You're just as healthy and fit like any other person in the Gotei 13."

The tenth division Shinigami closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh. He reopened his eyes and replied, "I see; that's good to hear."

"However, I did discover something and it has something to do with your amnesia case."

As Retsu leaned over to him, Toshiro leaned back in response to feeling uncomfortable. "W-What is it?"

With one serious look at the younger Soul Reaper, she let out a smile and leaned back. "Some of your memories have returned to you, am I correct?"

In response to her question, the white haired male turned his eyes away from the older captain. He whispered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Noticing from his gestures, he is not telling the truth. "Hitsugaya, is there any particular reason you're not telling the truth?"

_"It's the enemy."_

Those are the words he wanted to say, but he knew better. It is possible that the enemy is keeping a close eye on his words and actions right now.

For the next few moments, the two captains were silent. After reading the glimmer of seriousness in his eyes, she let out a sigh. The braided haired woman drew back from the tenth division captain and turned around. "Never mind what I said before; you may leave now."

"Are you sure?" Toshiro asked.

Glancing over her shoulder, she let out a smile. "If I were to continue to demand answers from you, there is a chance that it will hinder your recovery."

"I see."

"Now, run along outside; Rangiku and Momo are waiting for you."

"Hinamori is here too?"

She nodded with agreement. "She must have been worried about you."

He tilted his head forward. "Yeah, that is to be expected from her."

"Now, go see them."

With a nod of agreement, Toshiro got off the bed. Just as he walked by the fourth division captain, he whispered a thank you before walking out the door. Once he is gone, Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, who has been in the room the whole time, turned to her captain and asked, "What do you plan to do with this case? If Hitsugaya-taicho doesn't get his memories back soon, he will have to step down from his position."

"There is no need to worry about him, Isane," Retsu replied. "He's doing just fine."

Her words left the taller Soul Reaper puzzled. What could she mean by those words?

* * *

"Hey taicho, how is the check up?" Matsumoto asked once the female Shinigami saw him come out of the room. "What did Unohana-taicho say?"

After joining up with them, the white haired captain of the tenth division answered, "She said that I'm physically normal."

What about your mental condition?" Hinamori further questioned.

Once he made eye contact with her, he lowered his head and lied, "It hasn't gotten any better."

"Oh..."

If there is one thing he hated doing, it would be lying especially to people he has a close relationship with. Despite being aware that his relationship with the fifth division lieutenant will change, he will do so to protect her. "I'm sorry."

"I told you already; there is no need to be sorry. Besides, it's not your fault that things happen the way they are."

"But I can't help it; I feel responsible for this mess."

Momo placed a hand on his shoulder. After getting his undivided attention, she gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry about that stuff; right now, you just need to act the way you are. Hopefully, your memories will come back to you naturally."

"I hope so too; I don't want to keep you worried."

Then, she removed her hand from his shoulder and placed it on his head. She ruffled through his snowy white hair and said, "You're so sweet, Shiro-chan."

He instinctively wanted to flick that her hand away from his head and tell her to stop doing that. However, his actions might tell them that his memories have returned to him. As a result, he might not be able to roam around under the radar as freely as he wanted to.

"Well, let's get going," Rangiku said before she started walking.

As the childhood friends followed the tenth division lieutenant through the hallway, Hinamori asked, "What do you plan on doing now?"

The strawberry orange haired woman crossed her arms over her chest and took a moment to think. "Normally, around this time, taicho would be scolding me for arriving late to work. However, since he currently has amnesia, he won't do that."

Hitsugaya's eye twitched. _"If the enemy isn't spying on me, then I would be happy to burst that happy bubble of yours."_

"Let's go somewhere together, Hinamori."

"But Rangiku-san, we have to go back to looking after our divisions," Momo pointed out.

"I know, but why not use the time we have now to show Hitsugaya-taicho around Seireitei?" she suggested. "Maybe that might help him remember something."

After a moment of thinking, she nodded with agreement. "Okay, let's go!"

"Now, that's the spirit!"

Just as they were on their way, Vice-Captain Nemu Kurotsuchi appeared in their presence.

"Nemu, what brings you here?"

"Mayuri-sama requests that you allow me to bring Hitsugaya-taicho to him," she replied.

"Eh, why?"

"He would like to take a closer look at his condition."

"He just had his check up with Unohana-taicho," Rangiku explained. "There is no need for him to seek further treatment."

"Kurotsuchi..."

Wondering who might the person be, Toshiro stuff his hand into his pants pocket and touched two of the three forget me not (1) flower petals. Soon, two images came into mind.

* * *

_"Hey Toshiro," Kusaka said upon sitting next to his rival under the cherry blossom tree. "Which division you think you're going to be in once we graduate?"_

_Putting down his book on his lap, Hitsugaya took a moment to think. "Hn, it doesn't really matter which division I go in. Either way, they would be glad to have someone like me working in their division."_

_Sojiro let out a chuckle. "I suppose you're right about that; you are a genius."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'm actually not quite sure, but I think it would be awesome if we both ended up in the same division."_

_Hitsugaya then let out a smile. It would be nice to have a familiar face to hang out with. Shortly, he notice his friend is holding a bunch of pamphlets. "What are you holding, Kusaka?"_

_The dark haired academy student held the pamphlets up for the younger student to see. "These? Oh, they're recruitment brochures _(2)_ I got from visiting Shinigami from each of the divisions."_

_"Why do they need to give out brochures when we are personally selected by the high ranking Soul Reapers?" _

_Sojiro merely shrugged his shoulders. "I really have no idea."  
_

_Kusaka handed his friend a few pamphlets for him to scroll through. After skimming through one of them, he raised an eyebrow and read out loud, "Now this is information I don't know; the fourth division specializes in healing."_

_"For sure, I won't be going to that division. I prefer to be involved with fighting Hollows."_

_He read another pamphlet. "The Special Ops division...they specialize in assassination, right?"_

_"Yeah, they mainly focus on hakuda opposed to zanjutsu."_

_"I see."_

_"Come to think of it, don't you want to be in the same division as that girl you grew u-"_

_"I'm not going to the fifth division," he quickly replied. _

_"So you do have a preference after all. Why not?" _

_"I just don't want to, that's all."_

_Sojiro then let out a defeated sigh. "Alright then, I won't ask you any further about it."_

_Toshiro scrolled through another pamphlet. "The twelfth division specializes in research and technology."_

_"Yeah, it was newly added over the past few decades."_

_They traded pamphlets. "The tenth division..."_

_"I heard that division is without a captain nor a vice-captain for the longest time," Kusaka explained. "It has only been recently that Yamamoto-soitaicho has appointed a vice-captain to look after the division."_

_"Hn, really now?"_

_Suddenly, the school bell rung. "Well, what do you know? Our lunchtime is over." _

_After getting on their feet, the two friends stretched their arms and legs for a bit._

_"Let's get to class before we get scolded by the teacher." _

_Hitsugaya nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."  
_

* * *

_He opened the large doors into the first division barracks only to find there is no one inside. Newly appointed tenth division captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Maybe I should have waited a little longer before coming here."  
_

_Toshiro walked deeper into the large room, looking around. _

_"It seems like I'm the first one to arrive." _

_"Ara, what do we have here?" asked a voice. Recognizing who it is coming from, the white haired Soul Reaper half turned his body to see the grinning third division captain, Gin Ichimaru, in his presence. His eyes narrowed with suspicion. Out of all people, why does he have to be the next one to come? "Hitsugaya-kun, what brings you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the tenth division following Rangiku's orders and not cos-playing here?__ You do understand you can get arrested for impersonating as a captain."_

_Just as Toshiro is about to say something, another voice interrupted, "Daijobou Gin; Hitsugaya wouldn't do such a thing like that. Besides, he is the new captain that will be joining us from this day on."_

_"Really now, Kyoraku?" _

_The straw hat Soul Reaper fixed the position of his head wear with a finger and a thumb. Letting out a canny smirk, he replied to the gray haired captain, "Well, that's the rumour I heard flying around this morning. Figuring that he would be the type to arrive early, I took the extra effort to be punctual so that I can ask him myself. Judging by the way he is standing proudly with his haori on, there is no need for me to double check." _

_"In that case, I take my words back," Ichimaru apologized. "I'm sorry for accusing you, Hitsugaya-kun."  
_

_He stared at the still grinning older captain for a moment, not quite believing his words. Shortly after, he let out a defeated sigh and said, "It's alright, Ichimaru. I don't blame you for suspecting me of that." _

_"Wow Kyoraku, you managed to arrive at the meeting early." _

_The three captains turned to see the long white haired captain in their presence. Shunsui asked, "Why Ukitake, you're looking a lot better these days."_

_Jushiro let out a bright smile before replying, "Let's just hope it remains that way for a while."_

_He then noticed the presence of the younger white haired captain. _

_"Congratulations on your promotion, Hitsugaya." _

_With a short nod, he said, "Arigato..."_

_"We're expecting big things from you considering the great achievement you've accomplished." _

_"That's right," Gin agreed. "Not only you successful took my title during your days in the academy, but you have gained a new title as the youngest Shinigami ever to reach captain rank."_

_"Really, I didn't really notice," Toshiro said as if it's nothing. _

_Without any warning, Kyoraku arm hooked around his neck. After pulling him close, the flamboyant captain said, "Don't be so modest, Hitsugaya. Of course, you knew about all this the whole time! Besides, you're quite famous in the Gotei 13."_

_"It's more like negative feedback rather than the positive ones," the young captain thought as he pulled away from the eighth division captain._

_"Well, what's with all the commotion going on here?" asked a voice. _

_The division captains turned around to see several more of their peers entering the first division barracks. Ichimaru suddenly commented, "My my Aizen-taicho, you're a little tardier than usual." _

_"Sumi masen, but I had some minor detailed work to take care of at my headquarters before I head out to the captain's meeting here," the fifth division captain apologized. _

_"In other words, your work is more important than showing up to this all important meeting? You do understand that the Captain Commander is going to punish you for that."  
_

_"That's not what I meant, Gin," Sosuke said before his words are cut off by his former lieutenant's actions. _

_Ichimaru waved his hand out back and forth as he walked to his position. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say..."_

_Shortly after, the last of the captains of the Gotei 13 arrived at the meeting (including the Captain Commander) just in time for it to start. "Hn, it has been a long time since we had a full house like this?" Genryusai-Shigekuni Yamamoto commented as he walked past the newly appointed captain. _

_He walked between the other eleven captains, who got into their respected positions, before taking his seat in the center on the other side of the room. _

_"Ever since the demise of the previous captain, the tenth division has been running without a leader. Now, we can leave the past behind us for a new successor has been chosen. Under recommendation by several captains in this room, I have granted him permission to take the captain's proficiency test. After personally watching his physical and mental prowess alongside with three additional captains, he is deemed worthy to be promoted." _

_Yamamoto raised his head to take a better look at the white haired captain, who is standing on the other side of the room. _

_"The man standing before us, former third seat of the tenth division, Toshiro Hitsugaya is now recognized as the new tenth division captain."_

_With a short bow, Hitsugaya said, "It's a pleasure to be working with you all." _

_"Now that is all done, let's move onto today's agenda..."  
_

_

* * *

_When Hitsugaya came back to himself, he let out a defeated sigh. _"Well, I guess it can't be helped the way things are. I can't control what memories I want return to me." _

All of a sudden, a Hell Butterfly came fluttering around him. Once the insect made physical contact with his shoulder, he let out a short yell. Startled by his voice, the butterfly flew off as he ran and hid behind his childhood friend. Noticing his fearful behaviour, Momo looked over her shoulder and asked, "What's wrong, Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro shakily pointed at the flying insect. "What is that thing?"

Hinamori looked at what he's pointing at and realized it. "It's a Hell Butterfly."

"I wonder who sent it," Matsumoto said as Momo extended a finger out for it to land on.

After a few moments of silence, the butterfly flew away. Turning to the strawberry orange haired woman, she said, "Yamamoto-soitaicho requests that Hitsugaya-kun comes to the captain's meeting."

"No way, he has amnesia right now! How can he fulfill his duties in that state?"

As the two vice-captains continued talking, they didn't realize Nemu has already taken the liberty to carry the white haired captain in bridal style. Just as he is about to protect, she has already shunpo away with him. "Oi, w-where are you taking me?"

She simply replied, "I'm taking you to Mayuri-sama, Hitsugaya-taicho. He is currently waiting for your arrival at the first division barracks with the other captains."

"Oh...okay," he said. "Um Kurotsuchi, can you please not carry me like this?"

"If I let you run on your own, we would be late."

Hitsugaya soon let out a defeated sigh. "Fine, but before we meet with the other captains, please save me from getting embarrassed and put me down."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Haori**_ - Kimono jacket_, **Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads_**, Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper_,** Taicho**_ - Captain_,** Hakuda**_ - Hand-to-Hand Combat_,** Zanjutsu - **_Sword Arts_,** Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander_,** Daijobou - **_It's alright_,** Arigato**_ - Thank you_,** Sumi masen**_ - Excuse me_,** Shunpo **_- Flash Step_**  
**_

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

(2) Yes, the Gotei 13 divisions give out recruitment brochures to potential graduates from the academy. You can read more about them on Bleach Wiki.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hn, Unohana is aware of Toshiro's recovery. What about the other captains? Well, you just have to wait patiently and find out in chapter eleven. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	11. Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm back again with my second and last update of the day. Yay! Thank you for your patience especially my reviewers: **MoonLightView, Evertale, icyangel27, k a y - t h i, KnowledgeandImagination, **and **applestoapples**. Enough with me yapping, here is chapter eleven. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Eleven:** Plan

The nine remaining division captains of the Gotei 13 were waiting patiently in the first division barracks for the arrival of Toshiro until one of them suddenly snapped, "When the hell is that brat going to be here?"

"Enough with all the worries, you big oaf," twelfth division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi pointed out to the eleventh division captain, Kenpachi Zaraki. "I have already sent Nemu to pick him up. He'll be here soon enough whether he likes it or not."

The large Soul Reaper hissed between his teeth. "He's taking too long."

It is when the large doors began to open. "Just in the nick of time, she has finally come back."

"Mayuri-sama, I have brought Hitsugaya-taicho with me," Nemu said.

"Oi Kurotsuchi, didn't I already tell you to put me down before we go inside?" the tenth division complained before she suddenly dropped him on the ground. "Ouf!"

As the young Shinigami recovers from the impact, a few captains snorted and let out amused grins on their faces. It is a rare sight to see the young prodigy act very out of character. Once he got back on his feet, he turned around to see the braided haired lieutenant leave the room and close the large doors behind her. "Now that everyone is here, let's start with the captain's meeting," Yamamoto said.

With a nod of agreement, Hitsugaya instinctively walked to his usual position, standing in between Kyoraku and Mayuri.

"It seems like you still remember your position here in this room despite your memory loss."

He responded by just narrowing his eyes a bit. He soon let out a sigh of defeat, knowing that he will have to explain the whole situation soon.

"Soitaicho, may I speak of my recent observations?" Retsu asked.

"Go ahead, Unohana-taicho."

"According to the analysis I came up with after Hitsugaya's check up, I've noticed that his condition is improving."

"Really?" Ukitake asked before turning to the other white haired Soul Reaper. "So, does that mean Hitsugaya remembers us?"

Knowing that the first division barracks is heavily guarded from enemy invasion, Toshiro close his eyes and slowly shook his head. When he reopened them, he explained, "I'm only able to remember a handful of you as of this moment. Maybe later, things will turn out differently."

"How are you able to regain some of those memories back?" Mayuri asked, interested in engaging himself in the conversation.

"To be honest, it's not by normal means." He took a moment to pull out the three flower petals he collected from his pocket. Holding them out for the captains to see, he continued, "For some reason, whenever I touch this particular flower petal from a forget me not (1), a piece of my memory returns."

At that moment, several images flashed through his mind.

* * *

_Once the captain's meeting was over, several captains began leaving the room. As for the others, they approached Hitsugaya. Ukitake is the first person to ask. "So, how are you holding up on your first day as a captain?" _

_"It's not too bad," he replied. "I don't feel that much different except for feeling more responsible for my actions and the people I look after."_

_He let out a chuckle. "I suppose you're right about that." _

_"Well, you better head back to your division and gather up your men," Kyoraku said. "You need to tell them the good news." _

_"You'll earn their trust soon enough," Aizen suggested with a smile. "You just have to prove your worth." _

_Despite knowing that the glasses captain is serving a good point, he merely replied, "It's easier said than done."

* * *

_

_"Who would have thought that there is so much paperwork for a captain and lieutenant to complete?" Hitsugaya wondered while walking through the tenth division hallway with a thick stack of paperwork in his hands. "Considering that Matsumoto-fukutaicho is the current act in captain, she has a lot of work that needs to be done." _

_A few minutes later, he arrived in front of the office._

_Unable to open the door on his own, he took a moment to sense his vice-captain's presence. Much to his luck, she is currently in. He called out, "Sumi masen Matsumoto-fukutaicho, this is thir-"_

_Without any warning, the door swung open. Rangiku stepped out from the room and yelled out loud, "Who the hell is bothering me at this time of day? Can't you pipe down a bit?" _

_The white haired seated officer let out a defeated sigh. Judging by her looks, he must have woken her up from her sleep. He replied, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, but I was told to deliver this stack of paperwork to you. It is from Yamamoto-soitaicho." _

_Hearing his voice, the tenth division lieutenant looked down to see her subordinate in her presence. "Oh hey Hitsugaya, what's up?" _

_She then noticed the load of papers he has in his hands. _

_"Oh...more paperwork." She placed a hand on her forehead and let out a frustrated sigh. "It looks like I have to pull off another all nighter. Thanks for bringing it; you can put it on the desk inside."_

_Toshiro attentively listened to her as they walked into the office and across the room. After placing the papers down on the desk, he heard her let out a defeated sigh. _

_"Soitaicho better hurry up and find a captain to lead our division so that I can finally relax."_

_Speaking about high ranked Shinigami, a thought was brought to his attention. During his first day as a full fledged Soul Reaper, Matsumoto looked through the list of vacant positions. Shortly after, she scrolled through the list of Soul Reapers. Out of them, she chose him to be her third in command. _

_"Hn, something tells me that you have a concern," Rangiku suddenly commented after taking a seat on the sofa. "What's wrong, Hitsugaya?" _

_"Well, you see..." he said. "I still don't understand why you gave me the third seat position. I just graduated from the academy a few days ago."_

_The higher ranked Soul Reaper placed a finger on her chin and thought. After coming up with an answer, she replied, "Well, you have a very high reiatsu. You also already know your zanpakuto's name and achieved Shikai. What else should I say?"_

_"I don't get it; just based on those three points, you just gave me such a high ranking position?"_

_"Do you remember the first time I met you?" In response, he slowly nodded with agreement. How could he ever forget that day? Not only it was the day when he found out about his uncontrolled reiatsu; it was also the day where he almost killed his grandmother with it. "Compared to back then, you're now doing a lot better at controlling your powers."  
_

_"Yeah, but I don't have enough experience. What if something were to happen to you?" he asked. "It would mean I would be the next one in line who will lead the tenth division."_

_It is when she let out a smile. "Daijobou, I know you'll be able to manage somehow. Besides, it is one way to get people to acknowledge you, right?" _

_Hearing her mention about recognition reminded him of something important. Not only is he here to control his vast and untamed power, but he is also here to search for a place where he could be accepted for the way he is. "I suppose so..."_

_"With that said, I shall teach you a few things about being an act in captain." Matsumoto left her seat on the sofa, walked past her subordinate, and placed her hand on the stack of papers. "Let's start off with working together and finishing all the paperwork, okay?" _

_"Um, okay..." _

_For the next few minutes, Rangiku pointed out what he needed to do before leaving him to work on it on his own. Toshiro didn't find it hard at all. As a matter of fact, it's pretty easy once you get the hang of it. _

_"Matsumoto-fukutaicho, I'm don-" He stopped in mid-sentence because he realized that the strawberry orange haired woman is nowhere to be found. "Where did she go?" _

_After looking around a bit more, he noticed a small piece of loose paper placed on the corner of his desk. When he picked it up, he read its written contents: _

**I have a few busy errands to do right now. In the meantime, please finish the rest of the paperwork. I don't think I'll be able to finish it all on time. I'll be back later to pick it up. Soitaicho needs all the work handed in by the end of the day.  
**

**Lieutenant Matsumoto**

_"What the hell? She left me to do all the paperwork!"  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Why do you fight?" _

_"It is to pro-" _

_At that moment, his eyes widened with surprise. He couldn't say it: the words he wanted to say. The main reason it is so is because all his memories about her has just disappeared from his thoughts. _

_"Why am I here fighting against you?"_

_The next thing he noticed is his opponent holding a glowing budded flower in his fingertips. "I don't know; you tell me."_

_Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth, overly frustrated over the fact that he couldn't remember what was he supposed to do. Regardless, he pressed on and continued to battle. As the fight progressed, he could see his sword swings become sloppy and thus, missing his mark by a large margin. It is because his enemy keeps moving from side to side. Trying a different tactic, he created some distance and put his zanpakuto back into its sheath. Holding the palm of his hands out, he called out, "Hado Number 1: Sho!"_

_Though it was a particularly powerful spell, it didn't affect his opponent. He let out a curse. All his hard work over the years have easily gone down the drain in a single fight. _

_"Shit..."  
_

_During this time, the flower in his opponent's hand start blooming. Tired of playing games with him, the enemy finally made his move. He evaded one of Toshiro's sword swings and quickly got behind him. Surprised at how fast he got there, his eyes widened. Instinctively, he knew danger is upon him. Just as he turned around to strike back, the black haired enemy strike his hand against the back of the Shinigami's neck. _

_At that moment, immediate effects took place. His vision began to blur and every part of his body suddenly went numb. He fell to the ground. Knowing that his conscious is fading fast, he slowly turned his head to the side to identify the culprit. The only thing he saw was his old ragged haori and the third division insignia on his back. "That's right; I remember now," he thought, able to pick out the particular memory from what he had left. "His zanpakuto is described in that book I read. He's..."_

_Before long, he soon blacked out.  
_

_

* * *

_

"Daijobou Hitsugaya?" Kyoraku asked.

After snapping back to reality, he looked around the room to find himself in the first division barracks, surrounded by many division captains. He replied, "Yeah, I'm okay; I just got back a few more of my memories."

"Hm, how interesting..." Kurotsuchi said before extending a hand out. "If you don't mind, I would like to borrow one of the flower petals for analysis."

"I don't mind, but you better not hold onto it for a long time. I fear the worse. If the flower petals wilt, all my memories that are still in it will die off as well."

"Interesting hypothesis, maybe we should test it out."

It is when Toshiro shot his trademark glare at the scientist. "I would rather you do not."

Yamamoto then resumed his attention to the fourth division captain. "How is Soi Fon's condition right now?"

"Proper treatment has been done to her," Unohana replied. "Now, it's up to her whether she makes a full recovery or not."

"I see."

"I believe that the enemy who attacked her is the same person who wiped out my memories," Hitsugaya said.

"Then, there is a chance that you would be his target again," Ukitake stated.

The younger captain nodded with agreement.

"Very well, the orders are as followed," Yamamoto said. "Everyone is to keep your guard up for a possible enemy attack. Everyone must also not tell anyone that Hitsugaya-taicho is currently recovering from his condition. He will continue on with his duties as a captain under secrecy. That is all for today. This meeting is adjourned."

Moments later, division captains were leaving the first division barracks, Toshiro handed the twelfth division captain a flower petal to take with him. "Please drop by at my headquarters later in the day," Kurotsuchi said. "I will be done with it by then."

"I understand," he replied.

Once he is gone, he let out a sigh. Now, it's time to go back to his division headquarters to ease the worry of his lieutenant and childhood friend. "So all this time, you were playing pretend with Ran-chan and Hinamori-chan," Gin said, walking up to the tenth division captain with a grin on his face.

"I had to or else the enemy could possibly attack us," Toshiro replied, half turning to the older captain. "What do you want, Ichimaru?"

"Whether this piece of information sparked your interest or not, I will say it. I have come up with my own hypothesis about the culprit who attacked you and Soi Fon."

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed. "Really now, who would he be?"

The older captain's grin grew wider as his eyes narrowly opened to reveal its crimson red pupils. "His name is Takeshi Fujikage."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Shinigami -**_ Soul Reaper, _**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander,_**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Sumi masen** - _Excuse me, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Shikai**_ - A zanpakuto's first release, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Daijobou **_- It's alright, _**Haori **_- a kimono jacket

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh wow, how did Ichimaru find out the person responsible for causing Hitsugaya's amnesia and Soi Fon's attack? Well, there is only way to find out. Just stay tuned and please review! Thanks. **  
**


	12. Findings

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Gah, it's time for an update! Thank you everyone for being so patient especially my wonderful reviewers: **Evertale, loriakari, Ebbie54, KnowledgeandImagination, applestoapples, Smi3h **_aka _**k a y - t h i****, **and **athfdrizzle**. Without any further delays, here is chapter twelve of Forget Me Not. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Twelve: **Findings

"Ichimaru, you still haven't explained to me why you believe that Takeshi Fujikage is responsible for all this mess," Hitsugaya said. After being informed of the older captain's hypothesis, Gin asked him to tag along all the way to the Great Spirit Book Library. "What proof do you have that supports your guess?"

However, the third division captain didn't answer. He just continued walking. Toshiro let out a sigh of defeat and continued following him. Along the way, he looked around. There are books as far as his eyes can see. "Hitsugaya-kun, you're walking too far."

Snapping back to reality, he realized that he is not following Ichimaru anymore. He turned around to see the older Soul Reaper waving his hand in, telling him to follow. After taking a turn at the next intersection, he found Gin placing his finger on the various books spines on the third shelf from the top.

"I believe the cause of your amnesia is from Takeshi Fujikage's zanpakuto," he suddenly said.

"His zanpakuto?" Toshiro asked. "What does it do?"

"Ah, there it is!"

Ichimaru removed the beige coloured book from the shelf. He opened it and began flipping through the pages. Once he stopped at a particular page, he passed it to Hitsugaya to hold. Taking a moment to look at it, he read the two pages. "Saten no Hana..."

He looked up at the gray haired captain.

"That zanpakuto has the ability to wipe out its opponent's memories clean," he explained.

He took another look at the book. "There's no information of where the stolen memories went."

"Only its owner would know of its whereabouts. According to this book, former third division captain, Takeshi Fujkage was the owner of Saten no Hana."

Remembering about the Soul Reaper he and Hinamori met a while ago and the flash backs he recently had, he tilted his head forward and narrowed his eyes. _"I see; it all makes sense now."_

"Judging by the look on your face, you seem to know something important."

Resuming his attention to the gray haired captain, he let out a defeated sigh and explained, "Back when Hinamori and I were in Rukongai, we met with a person who goes by the same name."

"Really now?" he replied. "Now, that's very suspicious..."

"What is it?"

"We need to pay a visit to Kurotsuchi's headquarters in order to get the facts straight."

Just as the third division captain is about to walk past him, Hitsugaya turned his body to the side. He asked, "Wait, why?"

"I doubt we'll find what we need here."

"What do you mean?"

"What we need to find out is Fujikage's motive for attacking members of the Gotei 13," Ichimaru explained. "I think you know the answer to that question. But since you haven't raised your voice about it, its safe to assume you have yet to remember it."

"Oh..."

"If my guess is correct, it has something to deal with an event that happened during his days as a captain."

"I see."

He let out a grin. "Let's get moving, shall w-"

"There you are taicho!" said a voice. "We've been looking all over for you!"

The two captains turned to the side to see Matsumoto and Hinamori in their presence. "Ara, it's Ran-chan and Hinamori-chan."

"Gin, you've been looking after him?" Rangiku asked. "I thought he was with Nemu or Kurotsuchi-taicho."

"He was with them, but a few things happened. Before long, he was in my care," he explained. "Right now, I'm showing him the world of knowledge which is located here in this library."

"Yeah, thanks for your help," the tenth division lieutenant said, "but I don't think taicho will get his memory back just by looking at books."

"You're so mean, Ran-chan."

As the two old friends continued to talk with one another, Momo approached Toshiro and asked, "Do you remember anything yet, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Suddenly, he felt the pit of his stomach twist. As guilt filled his thoughts, it rendered him incapable to lie to her. Instead, he slowly lowered his head and shook it from side to side in response.

"Oh..."

"Anyways, if you don't mind, I would like to borrow him a little longer and show him around Seireitei," Ichimaru said. "We were having a good time bonding with one another, isn't that right Hitsugaya-kun?"

The white haired Shinigami slowly nodded with agreement.

"It's alright Ichimaru-taicho," Momo said. "I can do that. Besides, I'm planning on taking him to Junrin'an along the way."

The tenth division captain then tilted his head forward, remembering the elderly woman living alone in Rukongai. _"Obaa-san, huh?"_

Noticing the expression on the younger captain's face, a grin suddenly appeared on his lips. "On second thought, maybe it's better for Hitsugaya-kun to stick with you. Besides, I just remembered there is a heavy stack of paperwork for me to finish first."

_"Damn you, Ichimaru; how dare you bail out on me."_

"Arigato Ichimaru-taicho," Momo said before the white haired Soul Reaper's hand. "Let's go, Shiro-chan."

He managed to nod with agreement instead of saying the words he had in his mind. _"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Hinamori."_

Once the two childhood friends from West Rukongai were gone, Rangiku turned to Gin and asked, "Just what do you plan to do?"

The third division captain let out a wide smile. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She folded her arms over her chest. "Don't give me those words of nonsense; you know something that I don't! Now, spill the beans!"

"Sorry Ran-chan, but that's impossible as of right now. You just have to figure it out yourself."

"Meanie."

* * *

"Here we are, Hitsugaya-kun," Momo said. "This is Junrin'an: the place where we both grew up before we became Soul Reapers."

"It's just outside of Seireitei," Toshiro replied after taking a good look at the area.

The fifth division lieutenant nodded with agreement before they continued walking. "Yep, we were lucky to find ourselves here after we were sent from the living world."

"The living world?"

"It's a world where people of the living reside," she explained. "Everyone used to live there at one point in time."

"I see." As he continued following his childhood friend, Hitsugaya took a moment to look around. Based on what he could remember, he is able to recall a few things. For example, he remembered that used to be the local undefeated spinning top champion. He also remembered the days when he and Hinamori would run to the local market to buy some groceries for Obaa-san. His eyes softened as he began to feel nostalgic. _"It has been a while since I've been here. I missed living the free life."_

Then, he recalled the times when he was feared by the people who live around him.

_"On second thought, maybe I don't entirely miss it."_

Without any warning, he bumped into Hinamori's back.

"Ouf!"

Looking back at the white haired captain, Momo apologized, "Oops, sorry about that."

"It's alright; is there something wrong?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we're being watched."

Hitsugaya lowered his head and bit the bottom of his lip. _"Damn, if only I remembered how to detect reiatsu." _

"Then again, it's probably my imagination."

With that said, she took hold of Toshiro's hand. Letting out a slight blush, he raised his head and watched the raven haired girl pull him along. At that moment, he realized something; familiar and stirring feeling in his chest. He placed his free hand over it, trying to settle down. However, it feels as if it is about to rip out.

This isn't his first time that he felt this particular way. As a matter of fact, the last time he experienced it was back in East Rukongai District 40 when he was with Momo and Takeshi. He wondered, _"Why am I feeling this way about you? Was it always there even before my memories were stolen from me?"_

He suddenly shook his head back and forth. He then moved his hand from his chest to the side of his forehead.

_"This is way too confusing; I'm just going to drop the subject."_

All of a sudden, Momo stopped walking to look at one of the houses standing in front of them. Hitsugaya also took a moment to look. "Hinamori, is this...?"

She nodded with agreement. "This is the home we grew up in."

"I see."

Letting go of his hand, she walked up to the slide door and opened it. Looking back at him, she said, "Let's go inside."

With a silent nod, he followed.

"Obaa-san, we're home!"

In response to her voice, an elderly woman came out from the living room to find the surprise waiting at the door step. "Momo, Toshiro, you're both here."

The two childhood friends took off their footwear. Hinamori replied, "We just happened to be in the area. So, we decided to stop by and visit."

Toshiro's grandmother let out a content smile. "Thank you for coming all this way despite having such busy schedules."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you wait in the living room? I'll prepare some watermelon slices for you to eat and then we can continue our conversation."

Hearing his favourite fruit being mentioned, Hitsugaya couldn't help, but drool over the prospect of eating it. "I'll help you out."

"Thank you Momo."

Once the elderly woman went to the back of the house, Hinamori turned to her white haired friend. "Wait in the living room, okay? Obaa-san and I will be right back."

With a nod of reassurance, she left him on his own. After letting out a sigh, he proceed to the living room, took his seat behind the low table, and waited. Feeling bored after a few minutes, Toshiro stuffed his hand into his pants pocket and touched the two forget me not (1) flower petals. Images flashed through his mind.

* * *

_Hitsugaya ran his finger across the stems of the many books on the shelf until he stopped at a particular one. Removing it from the rest, he opened the book and began flipping through the pages. It has been several years since he first entered the Gotei 13 as Matsumoto's third seat in the tenth division, now would be a good time to try something new. He wanted to learn how to release Hyourinmaru's full potential: his Bankai._

_He is fully aware of the dangers of mastering this difficult technique, but he is willing to risk his life. Besides, his powers have been recently causing him some problems to the point where he couldn't perform his usual duties._

_For a while now, despite already learning how to suppress his powers, he is having difficulties trying to suppress it all. At first, he thought it was just a short phase, but it got worse. When he wakes up in the morning, he finds his room filled with ice; something he hasn't seen in a while. In the end, he realized that his powers are getting out of control once more._

_With that in mind, he raised the issue to his zanpakuto. It is when the dragon spirit suggested that he learn how to use Bankai. Now only learning his zanpakuto's final release will end the lack of control of his spiritual pressure, but it will also help him become stronger in new heights. As a result, he decided to take up on his offer. Now that he has an idea what to do, he decided to go to the Great Spirit Book Library to learn more about Bankai._

_After a couple of seconds, his actions were halted. One of the pages caught his interest. So, he started reading the description. "Saten no Hana; a zanpakuto that is able to wipe out people's memories when its ability is activated," he quietly said. "Who would have known that a sword is capable of having such ability?"_

_Intrigued by the discovery, he flipped the page over and continued reading._

_"Its wielder is the former third division captain, Takeshi Fujikage." He suddenly closed the book. Hitsugaya sighed with defeat and put it back where it belongs. "Reading about other Soul Reapers' swords isn't going to help me learn about Bankai. I have to find another book that will provide me with more useful information."_

_

* * *

_

_Hitsugaya sat on the porch, looking at the scenery in the eastern direction. Over there is the place where his childhood friend had gone: Seireitei. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Since she has left to go to Shinigami school, things around here has been awfully quiet. Though he won't admit it out loud, he sort of misses her company. "Toshiro," said a voice. _

_He turned his head to see his grandmother standing behind him. "Obaa-san..."_

_"Is there something wrong?" _

_The white haired boy slowly shook his head in response. _

_"I see; well, it's time to go back inside. Dinner is ready." _

_With that said she turned around and went back into the house. Once she is gone, Hitsugaya turned around and let out a sigh. After placing a hand on his knee, he stood up from his seat. Just as he is about to go inside the house, he took one final look at the western gate to Seireitei. "Toshiro," he heard his grandmother calling from inside the house. _

_"Hai Obaa-san, I'm coming!"_

_With that said, the white haired Rukongai resident went inside to join his relative."_

_

* * *

_

"We're back with slices of your favourite fruit," said a voice. Hitsugaya snapped back to reality, retreat his hand out of his pocket, and turned his attention to the raven haired girl and his grandmother, who just entered the room. Momo placed the tray of watermelon slices on the low table before taking her seat next to him. After Obaa-san takes her seat, Hinamori handed her childhood friend a slice of watermelon. "Here you go."

He took one look at the delicious fruit before resuming his attention to the raven haired lieutenant. Shortly, he accepted her offer. "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

After giving her a silent nod, he turned his attention to his watermelon slice. A faint smile crept on the corner of his lips. He is happy to get another chance to eat it. With no time to waste, he began devouring the fruit. It is just as he remembered it to be; the taste is simply delicious beyond imagination. He knows for certain that he will never get tired of eating the heavenly tasting fruit. "So Momo, what did you want to talk about?" his grandmother asked.

As he is chewing on the watermelon, his eyes were on the peach girl. He attentively listened to the conversation. "If it's okay with you, can we stay over for the night?"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow in response, wondering what his childhood friend is up to. The elderly grandmother let out a soft smile. "Of course, but don't you two have your duties to carry out in Seireitei?"

"We do have our work, but something happened," Hinamori admitted. "You see, Hitsugaya-kun sort of lost his memories during one of our missions together."

The elderly woman then took a quick glance at her grandson. Once she resumed her attention to the raven haired girl, she continued listening to what the girl has to say.

"I thought that if he stays here for a bit, some of his memories might return to him."

Toshiro quietly put his slice of watermelon on his lap and lowered his head. Once again, guilt has struck. _"Hinamori..."_

Obaa-san placed a hand on Momo shoulder and gave her a smile. "I hope so too."

* * *

After a long day of reminiscing and doing the things that they used to do, Hitsugaya became exhausted. As a result, he fell asleep on the peach girl's lap. All of a sudden, a Hell Butterfly flew into the room and fluttered above their heads. When Momo noticed, she extended a finger out so that the insect can make a safe landing. After delivering its message, the flying butterfly flew away.

Hinamori then turned her attention to Hitsugaya's grandmother. "I'm sorry, but I have to go to work."

She nodded with agreement. "I'll look after Toshiro in the meantime."

"Hai."

With that said she carried him over to the bedroom and put him to bed on his futon (that his grandmother has already prepared). She took a seat next to him and quietly watched the captain of the Gotei 13 sleep peacefully. After what seemed like minutes have passed by, she extended a hand out and brushed his bangs aside so that she can see his face clearly. She cracked a soft smile and leaned over.

Whispering in his ear, she said, "No matter what happens, please don't forget me."

Then, she closed the distance and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. She backed away and saw that he didn't respond to the direct contact. Figuring that he's not going to notice, she kissed him again. This time, it is on the lips. When she pulled away, Hinamori pulled the blanket further up his shoulders so that he can sleep more comfortably.

"I love you, Toshiro."

With her words said she silently left his side and left the room, unaware that Hitsugaya has been awake for the whole time. Once it is safe, he sat up from bed and gently placed his fingers over his lips. _"She kissed me." _

Worried, he turned his attention to the direction where his childhood friend has left. Somewhere deep in the pit of his stomach, his gut is telling that something bad has happened somewhere in Seireitei and possible danger might come to the fifth division lieutenant.

_"Momo...be careful out there."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Zanpakuto **_- Soul Cutter, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Taicho**_ - Captain,_** Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Bankai**_ - A zanpakuto's final release, _**Hai**_ - Yes

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh boy, is Hinamori going to be alright? What exactly is going on in Seireitei? Well, there's one way to find out: please review! Thanks. **  
**


	13. Undercover

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Yay, it's an update for this story! Thank you everyone for being so patient over the past two weeks especially my wonderful reviewers: **loriakari, KnowledgeandImagination, m0m0-hImE, applestoapples, icyangel27, MoonLightView, athfdrizzle, Yellow. SunShineeh **_aka_** Yellow. Sunshin3h, **and **Evertale**. Without any further delay, here is chapter thirteen of Forget Me Not. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Thirteen: **Undercover

Staring at the door from his seat on the futon, Toshiro patiently waited for Momo's return. He couldn't remember exactly how long he has been like that, but it felt like days have passed by. In reality, only two hours have passed. For a long time, he desperately wanted to follow, but doing that would blow his cover. Not only his grandmother will find out, but there is a possibility that the enemy and the other Soul Reapers will do the same. He let out a defeated sigh. _"How do I deal with this matter without getting exposed?"_

All of a sudden, the slide door began to open. At first, he thought it was his childhood friend, but it turned out to be his grandmother.

_"Obaa-san..."_

"What's wrong, Toshiro?" she asked. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

He lowered his head.

"You're worried about Momo, aren't you?"

Hitsugaya slowly nodded.

Obaa-san walked over to her grandson and placed her hand on his head. Feeling it, he looked up to see her gentle smile. "Judging by the look in your eyes, you don't seem to have lost your memories at all."

It is when the white haired Shinigami turned his head to the side and let out a snort. He is not surprised that his relative is able to figure him out. "Does it really look that obvious to you?"

"Yes, it is obvious," she replied. "Because you're my grandson, I know very well when you're keeping things silent and when you're not."

There is a silent pause. "To be honest, I'm still recovering. Not every memory has returned to me yet."

"Do you remember the time when you asked for my consent to let you become a Soul Reaper?" Obaa-san asked.

He can faintly remember the memory in his mind. However, it isn't efficient enough for him to know exactly what happened. Getting the help from the forget me not (1) flower petals, Hitsugaya stuffed a hand into his pocket and touched them. It didn't take long before another portion of memories returned to him.

* * *

_"What are you reading, Hitsugaya?"_

_The white haired Soul Reaper glanced at the strawberry orange haired lieutenant, who is overlooking him, and replied, "I'm reading a book. What else does it look like, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"_

_Suddenly, a wide grin appeared on her face. "Don't tell me you're looking at po-"_

_"No, I am not. I'm reading about the reigning captains of the Gotei 13 and its preceders."_

_"Why would you want to read about them?"_

_Toshiro flipped a page over. "I'm just curious on how they led their divisions during their time."_

_"You're boring, you know that?" _

_Hitsugaya shot her a glare. Despite wanting to say something about it, he doesn't have the authority to._

_"Anyway, I need to get back to work," Rangiku said. She turned around and walked towards the desk with her hands together behind her neck. "There's so much paperwork to do. I can't wait to meet my captain someday!"_

_"Why is that?" _

_"Well, with him or her around, I don't have to stress out about this stuff anymore."_

_"Hn, really now?"_

_"Yep!" _

_

* * *

_

_"Hey Hitsugaya-kun, do you know what it feels like to be in love with someone?" _

_Toshiro suddenly choked on his cup of green tea and began coughing. Once his disrupt breathing went back to normal, the white haired captain exclaimed, "Don't ask random questions like that from out of the blue!" _

_"S-Sorry." _

_He let out a small hiss. "Anyway, why did you ask such a question?" _

_"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering." _

_"...I see."_

_There is a moment of silence. _

_"Are you sure you're only wondering?" he asked. "Something tells me that you're asking that question because you have an interest in someone." _

_"Well, that's the thing," she answered before lowering her head. "I-I'm not sure whether I have feelings for him or not. So, I was wondering if you knew what it feels like."_

_Seeing that this conversation has suddenly turned serious, Toshiro leaned back against the back of his seat and let out a sigh. "You see Hinamori..."_

* * *

After snapping back to reality, Hitsugaya lowered his head and then bit the bottom of his lip. Not only he didn't get the right memories he wanted to see, but the last part of that particular memory got cut off. He wanted to know what he told her in regards to that conversation. _"Damn, there are no more memories in the flower petals anymore."_

"Toshiro, is there something wrong?" his grandmother asked.

Remembering where he is, he quickly shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just...I'm having a hard time remembering exactly what you said back then."

"I said that letting you go to do what you want is the hardest thing of all for me to do." She gave him a soft smile. "Go my grandson and do what you must."

"Obaa-san..." He returned the sentiment with a smile. "When I come back to visit you, I'll make sure to have my memory back by then. Of course, I'll bring Hinamori with me too."

"Take care of yourself," she said while watching her young relative put on his haori and equip his sword on his back.

After putting on his footwear, he opened the slide door. Just as he is about to step out, he looked over his shoulder and replied, "I will."

With that said, he disappeared from sight and headed towards his destination: Seireitei.

* * *

Realizing he could not move any further, Toshiro stopped in front of the Western Gate. Blocking his way is the west gatekeeper, Jidanbo Ikkanzaka. "Sorry Hitsugaya, but I can't let you pass," he said after bending down on one knee to see him better.

"Why can't I go into Seireitei?"

"Hinamori-fukutaicho told me to. Because you have amnesia, she doesn't want you to get into any danger."

The white haired captain turned his head to the side, hiding an irritated face. _"Tch, I should have seen this coming."_

"Please try to understand and go back home for tonight, okay?"

Hitsugaya folded his arms over his chest and let out a sigh. "Let him in," said a voice from the other side of the gate.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, recognizing the voice. _"Kurotsuchi..."_

"B-Bu-" Jidanbo said.

"I said let him in," the scientist interrupted. "If you dare disobey my orders, I'll put this matter into my hands."

"Y-Yes sir."

With that said, the west gatekeeper opened the gate for Hitsugaya to pass. "Be sure to look after him," Jidanbo said. "If Hinamori finds out that you are here in the middle of the danger, she'll flip out."

"Don't worry; he's in good hands," Mayuri replied with a sly grin. "Let's go."

As he is walking away, Toshiro gave his old friend a polite bow before running after the twelfth division captain. For the next few minutes, the two Gotei 13 captains were silent. However, the silence was soon interrupted by Hitsugaya's voice, "For you to pick me up like this, something must have happened while I was gone."

"For you to come here and work undercover is quite daring of you. But anyway, that is a minor detail compared to what I've learned after taking the time to examine the little specimen you have given me," he casually replied. Turning to the white haired Soul Reaper, he raised a finger up and continued, "Apparently, it serves as a miniature container for a small portion of your memories."

"I see."

"Where exactly did you get your hands on the flower petals? I'm fairly certain that the rest of them are not in your hands as of right now."

With one glance at the scientist, Hitsugaya replied, "The enemy has them."

"Really? Do you have any idea who it is?"

All of a sudden, Toshiro stopped walking. Quickly, he turned his head in the direction where he sensed the disrupted spiritual pressure. After concentrating on it for a bit, he realized who it belongs to. "Sorry Kurotsuchi, but our conversation has to be on hold for a bit," he apologized. "I have to be somewhere right now."

"Hn, I suppose it can't be helped since your hormones are controlling your actions rather than your brain."

Hitsugaya shot him a glare. With a shrug of his shoulders, the twelfth division captain took out a forget me not flower petal from his pants pocket. Toshiro immediately snatched it away from his hands. At that moment, an image flashed through his mind.

* * *

_The young Soul Reaper is sitting on the rooftop of the tenth division headquarters, reading about the captains of the Gotei 13. He flipped a couple of pages until he stopped at a particular one. "Takeshi Fujikage..."_

_Placing a finger on the bottom of his chin, he began thinking. _

_"It's the same name I read from the other book when I was in the library." _

_He resumed his attention to reading the its contents. _

_"His current status is unknown?" he asked. "What kind of confirmed information is that?" _

_Toshiro read further. _

_"His wife, Hannah Fujikage died on duty."_

_There is a brief moment of silence before it is soon interrupted by a familiar voice, "What are you doing up here, Hitsugaya?"_

_Noticing the presence of his lieutenant, the white haired Soul Reaper quickly closed his book and exclaimed, "M-Matsumoto-fukutaicho, what are you doing here?" _

_"I was wondering where you were," Rangiku answered. "So, I went to look for you only to find out that you've been sitting here this whole time."_

_"Is there something you need?" _

_She smiled. "Yup, the division meeting is about to start. I can't afford to let you miss it."_

_"Okay, I'll be there. I just need to put away my book."_

_"Alright then, see you later." _

_With that said, the strawberry orange haired woman disappeared from sight. Hitsugaya stood up and brushed some dirt off his clothes. "I better get going or else she's going to scold me."_

_

* * *

_

Realizing where he is, Hitsugaya stuffed the flower petal into his pants pocket. "What are you planning to do?"

Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face. "I won't be too far away."

_"So you'll be monitoring my actions, huh?"_ he thought before turning his body to the side. "Do what you want."

With that said, the young captain decided to track down the nearby reiatsu. However, he is soon stopped by a familiar presence. "My my, what do we have here? It's the little captain I met not too long ago in East Rukongai District Forty."

Toshiro and Mayuri raised their heads up to the Soul Reaper standing on top of the building with his arms folded. The younger captain's eyes narrowed. "Takeshi Fujikage..."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Haori **_- A kimono jacket,_** Reiatsu **_- Spiritual Pressure

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Gah, it's a confrontation! What's going to happen next? Find out in my next update! Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	14. Exposed

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone, I'm back with another chapter update for this story! Thank you everyone for being patient and a special many thanks to my wonderful reviewers: **Yellow. Sunshineeh, AnImE. KaRaSu, Ebbie54, KnowledgeandImagination, applestoapples, icyangel27, Evertale, MoonLightView, loriakari, **and **hitsugayataichoda**. Without any further adieu, here is chapter fourteen of Forget Me Not. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Fourteen:** Exposed

"Thank goodness, I managed to meet up with you again," Takeshi replied. "You and Hinamori-fukutaicho must have somehow found your way back here."

_"Yes, but it was no thanks to you,"_ Toshiro thought. Those are the words he wanted to say. However, he knew better. He still has to play as the Soul Reaper who lost his memory. "I'm glad to see that you managed to find your way back here safely as well. However, aren't you supposed to be with Matsumoto right now?"

_"Good, he still has amnesia," _he mentally said. "Yeah, I was supposed to be with her, but I sort of gotten separa-"

Without any warning, a drug needle is thrown in his direction. Immediately, he took a step to the side and dodged the assault. His eyes then turned its attention to the scientist captain standing next to the younger one. Kurotsuchi apologized sarcastically, "Oops, sorry to surprise you like that. My hand slipped."

"Twelfth Division Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"It is just what I suspected; it is you who is responsible for all the recent events, Fujikage."

"Really now?" Takeshi asked. "What makes you think it is my fault that did this?"

A grin appeared on the older captain's face. He took a few steps forward and explained, "Since Hitsugaya returned to Seireitei, I have spent some time observing his actions and behaviour around other Soul Reapers. After comparing his initial attitude to the one he has now, it is obvious that something has happened to him. Although I have to regrettably work with Unohana and a few other captains of the Gotei 13, I have come to the conclusion that his amnesia is caused by a zanpakuto that has the ability to erase people's memories."

As Mayuri continued to talk to the enemy, Hitsugaya gave the scientist a stern look. _"So, Ichimaru ended up sharing his hypothesis with everyone else after all."_

He turned his head and let out a defeated sigh.

_"How come I'm not surprised?"_

"Out of all the Soul Reapers known to date," Kurotsuchi said, "you are the only one with a zanpakuto which possess that ability, former third division captain."

Toshiro's eyes narrowed in response to the development. _"Everything is being thrown out into the open, huh?"_

He then noticed the forget me not (1) flower that is hanging onto the side of his sash. He glanced at Mayuri and then resumed his attention to Takeshi. In his mind, he decided to wait for the opportunity to snatch it away.

Meanwhile, Fujikage then placed a hand on his hip and revealed a grin on his face. "Now that's unfortunate; my cover has been blown. Oh well, there is no point in hiding it anymore since I'm this face into the plan."

Suddenly, he drew his sword out. Soon the blade has become shrouded by a dark aura.

"Besides, I can always erase your memories."

Mayuri grinned. "We'll see about that."

With quick use of his flash step, the former third division captain disappeared and reappeared behind the scientist. While his sword is held above his head, he swung it downwards. At that moment, Kurotsuchi removed his sword from his sheath and defended against the attack. After a brief pause, the two started a frenzy of sword swings against one another.

As they are fighting, Hitsugaya carefully watched both of their movements.

"Kakimushire, Ashisogi Jizo!"

After releasing his zanpakuto's first release, he quickly swung his sword towards Fujikage's face. Aware of his sword's ability, he jumped back and avoided from getting any damage.

"I can see that you remember what my zanpakuto is capable of."

"Yes, it's very annoying," Fujikage replied. "However, it is not going to stop me from achieving my goal."

The two swords clash once more before another round of sword exchanges happened.

"I will succeed no matter what!"

Little did they know, the white haired captain snatched the white flower from the enemy and ran away.

As he continues to flee from the scene, Hitsugaya took a moment to glance at the flower with six petals. He then took his loose flower petal out from his pocket and looked at it too. His grip on both the stem and the loose petal are tightened before he resumed his attention to what lies ahead. _"Good, I have all of them now."_

He transferred the stem to his other hand and tried to stuff it all into his right pocket. However, he failed to realize that the single loose forget me not flower petal did not go in. Instead, it is left out to be carried away by the wind.

_"Now, I have to find Hinamori. I hope nothing bad has happened to her."_

_

* * *

_

"Hajike, Tobiume!"

With a swing of her sword, she released a fireball and shot it towards a Hollow's face. As the masked creature let out an agonizing cry, she retreated back to where her division subordinates are. "Hinamori-fukutaicho, there's too many Hollows here for us to exterminate!"

"Just hold on a little longer," she replied. "I have already called for assistance."

"Yes ma'am!"

Noticing a group of Hollows were about to attack her, the fifth division lieutenant put her hands out together and chanted a kido spell. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!"

All of a sudden, a torrent of blue spiritual energy is shot at her intended target. The Hollows trapped in the blast let out several roars before they disintegrated into the atmosphere. Though they were successfully eliminated, the battle is far from over. Momo turned to the side in response to sensing another set of Hollows coming in her direction. Just as she and her division subordinates prepared to retaliate, shots of spiritual energy flew by and made contact with the Hollows' faces.

While the masked creatures let out agonizing cries, Hinamori and her allies turned their heads to the side to see that members of the Third Division have come to their aid. "Ichimaru-taicho, Kira-kun!"

"We're here to help, Hinamori-kun," Izuru replied.

"My my, there's so many of them here," Gin casually commented as he allowed the Hollows to surround him. "That's not fair; you guys should be concentrating your attack at the center of Seireitei."

Several Hollows growled and roared.

"Oh yes, I forgot." The gray haired captain took hold of the hilt of his sword and bent his knees, preparing for battle. He let out an amused grin. "Hollows think based on their animal instincts opposed to thinking like an intelligent being like us."

A few of his enemies opened their mouths and began gathering spiritual energy to fire their cero attacks.

"Ikorose, Shinso."

Not giving them a moment to spare, Ichimaru's single attack obliterated them all. He is the last one standing.

"How boring, can't they at least spark a bit of my interest?"

"S-Sugoi Ichimaru-taicho," Hinamori said.

The older Soul Reaper then turned his attention to the raven haired girl. He smiled. "I'm just doing my job, Hinamori-chan. In the meantime, let's all take them down before anymore comes along."

She nodded with agreement. "Hai."

All of a sudden, everyone sensed a strong spiritual pressure nearby. It is so overwhelming that a few Shinigami fell down to their knees. "W-What is this spiritual pressure?" one of them asked.

"T-This feels like Kurotsuchi-taicho's reiatsu!" Kira replied.

"My my, he must have released his Bankai," Ichimaru stated. "You know what this means; we have to get away from here or else we'll be infected by his zanpakuto's poison."

"Yes sir!" the Soul Reapers exclaimed before following their superior's orders.

But before they could move, another force of spiritual pressure is felt. One of them exclaimed, "S-Somebody else just released a high amount of spiritual energy!"

"Whom does it belong to?"

"It doesn't feel familiar," Hinamori said.

"Yeah," Izuru agreed. "I think it's the enemy's reiatsu."

"R-Really? That's pretty powerful."

He nodded with agreement. "I know."

_"Now, this is unfortunate; I have to miss out on the action that is taking place over there. Oh well, I might have better luck next time,"_ Gin thought before turning his attention to his subordinates. "Let's go everyone."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

As he ran through the isolated streets in Seireitei, Toshiro sensed two raw spiritual powers coming from the other direction. He glanced over his shoulder to see Mayuri's Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo attacking his opponent and the surrounding building structures. His eyes narrowed. _"They both called upon their swords' final release."_

Noticing that he is approaching an intersection, he prepared to make his turn. Just as he did that, he suddenly stopped and clutched his hands on the sides of his head. For some reason, he is experiencing a major headache. He leaned against the wall on his side. While his eyes are closed, he tried massaging his temples. However, it isn't helping.

_"Damn it, why am I feeling this way?" _

He got down on his knees. A few moments later, he fell to the ground, resting on his side.

_"The pain won't go away!"_

At that moment, Matsumoto and her division subordinates were passing by at the intersection. Once she got a glimpse of him, the female lieutenant immediately stopped running. "Oh my gosh, Captain!"

"What did she say?" one of the Soul Reapers asked after suddenly stopping to ask.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!" another replied.

"What? What is he doing here?"

As Shinigami of the tenth division came to his aid, Rangiku got on her knees and to check her superior's condition. "What's wrong, taicho?"

He slowly opened an eye and looked up to see the concerned face of his vice-captain. "M-My...head...I-It hurts..."

She then nodded with agreement. She then carried him in her arms and stood up. Turning her attention to her division subordinates, she said, "I'll take him to the Fourth Division Headquarters. In the meantime, split up and assist the other divisions."

"Yes ma'am!"

With that said the strawberry orange haired woman disappeared into thin air and dash her way to the medical unit. "What the hell were you thinking, taicho?" she asked. "Coming all the way here on your own is dangerous especially when you still have amnesia."

Hitsugaya didn't respond. He is too busy trying to endure his painful headache.

She let out a defeated sigh. "You came here because you were worried about Hinamori, weren't you?"

All of a sudden, he let out a yell causing Matsumoto to become very concerned.

"Taicho, what's wrong?"

"It hurts!" he exclaimed, struggling to keep himself from thrashing about. "Make it go away!"

She bit the bottom of her lip. "Just hold on a little longer; we're almost there!"

He suddenly let out another fierce yell along with a release of his raw spiritual power.

"Oi oi, keep your reiatsu down!" Rangiku commanded. "If you keep that up, it will attract a lot of Hollows!"

However, he isn't listening at all because the pain is too great for him to handle. In a matter of seconds, several Hollows appeared from their respected gargantas and surround the two Soul Reapers.

"Oh dear, we're in big trouble now..."

* * *

After defeating his opponent's zanpakuto and his master, Takeshi turned his attention to where the spiritual power is being released. Though he is aware that the scientist captain turned into liquid form and is fleeing the scene, he didn't care about him at all. Instead, he looked down to the side of sash only to find his flower suddenly missing. "So, that's why the little captain's reiatsu is leaking like crazy right now. He has been exposed to it."

He then raised his head and suddenly let out a grin on his face. Still in his Bankai state, he began walking towards the source of the released spiritual power.

"Things are going to get interesting from now on."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Fukutaicho **_- Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guards Squad, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Sugoi - **_Amazing, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Bankai**_ - A zanpakuto's final release, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Garganta**_ - a portal that leads spiritual beings in and out of Hueco Mundo

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ah, Toshiro's in pain! Why exactly is he feeling that way? Well, there's only one way to find out. You just have to wait until the next update.

In the meantime, for those of you who haven't noticed already, please answer my newest poll displayed on my profile page. I would greatly appreciate it because I will be using the collected information for future references (i.e. new HitsuHina story plot ideas). Anyway, many thanks and please review! Laterz!**  
**


	15. Enemy

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Sorry taking so long to update this story. I was too busy finishing up The Next Greatest Treasure before I decide to go back to working on my other stories. Anyway, thank you for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers:** KnowledgeandImagination, Ebbie54, applestoapples, hitsugayataichoda, Evertale, icyangel27, Yellow. Sunshineeh, **and **loriakari**. Without any further delay, here is chapter fifteen of Forget Me Not. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Fifteen:** Enemy

As they are retreating to higher rounds, Momo stopped and turned around. She feels a strong spiritual power nearby. It is not the enemy's, but an ally's. The most peculiar thing about it is the familiar reiatsu is not just any ally's, it belongs to someone she knows all too well. _"No, it can't be."_

Noticing the raven haired girl, Kira stopped and called out, "What are you waiting for? Let's go, Hinamori-kun!"

Hinamori didn't respond to him.

"Hinamori-kun!"

Then, she turned her body around and showed an apologetic look. "I-I'm sorry, Kira-kun. I have to go somewhere first. I-I'll catch up with you later."

Before he could say anything, the fifth division lieutenant is already gone. "What's wrong, Izuru?" Ichimaru asked.

Turning to his superior, the pale blond haired vice-captain replied, "Hinamori-kun abandoned her post."

"Hn, really now?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Hai."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Gin started walking a few steps away from him. Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face. "Besides, she did sense_ his_ reiatsu nearby."

"Whose reiatsu did she sense?"

"Why don't you concentrate for a bit and try to identify it?"

After a few quiet moments of concentration, Kira soon came to realization. "Oh my goodness, she sensed Hitsugaya-taicho's reiatsu!"

"Bing-Bong! You're correct."

"What should we do?" he asked. "Hitsugaya-taicho shouldn't be around here in the first place!"

"For now, we need to get this group of Shinigami to safety," Ichimaru explained. "After that, we'll go search for Hitsugaya-kun and Hinamori-chan."

Izuru nodded with agreement. "Yes sir."

"Good; now, let's go."

* * *

As she is jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Matsumoto is fleeing from the following group of Hollows. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed them catching up. She let out a hiss. "Damn, they caught up again."

Then, she looked further back to see Hitsugaya, whom she is now carrying on her back, has become unconscious. She let out a sigh.

_"At least, he won't interfere in the fight."_

She then heard a roar. When Rangiku turned her head to the side, she noticed two Hollows are preparing to launch their cero attacks. Knowing that she must do something quick, the tenth division lieutenant ceased her movements and drew her sword out. Holding it out in front, she called upon her zanpakuto's first release.

"Unare, Haineko!"

Within a few short moments, her blade turned into ash. The cloud of particles circled around her and her unconscious captain before it started slicing through its master's intended targets. After several agonizing roars, Hollows began to disappear into thin air. When the area is Hollow-free, Matsumoto continued her journey to the Fourth Division Headquarters.

"That better be the last of them. They're starting to get on my nerves."

All of a sudden, she felt something move on her back. Knowing that it is coming from Hitsugaya, she looked back to see him conscious.

"Ah taicho, you're awake again," Rangiku said. "How are you feeling? Has the headache subsided yet?"

However, he didn't reply. Instead, he removed his zanpakuto from its sheath and leaned the sharp blade against the front of her throat. At that moment, the lieutenant's eyes widened with surprise and stopped all movement.

"T-Taicho?"

When she got a good look at him, the older Shinigami noticed something different about the white haired captain. But before she could do anything, it is already too late. "Shide..."

_

* * *

_

_"Oh please, let me come to his aid on time,"_ Momo worryingly thought as she jumped from building to building. _"Hopefully, you'll still be alright Hitsugaya-kun by then."_

All of a sudden, she heard a roar. The peach girl turned her head to the side to see that a band of Hollows appear from a large garganta. She bit the bottom of her lip, frustrated that she has to deal with them first. With no time to waste, Hinamori drew her sword out and called upon her shikai.

"Hajike, Tobiume!"

After her zanpakuto changed form, she swung her sword across and fired several fireballs in their direction. Unable to avoid it on time, Hollows were caught in the impact. As a result, they were purified. Once they disappeared into the atmosphere, Momo resumed her previous task: finding her childhood friend. However, she met with a detour.

Hinamori stopped all movement just as she passed by an intersection. Lying on the floor, covered in blood, is the tenth division lieutenant. "Rangiku-san!"

Rushing to her aid, the fifth division vice-captain got down on her knees beside the injured Soul Reaper. After carefully turning her body on her backside, she leaned over and started analyzing the situation.

"Good; she has a pulse, but her wounds are serious," Momo said. She placed her hands together and above Matsumoto's chest. After taking a deep breath, she began performing some healing kido. "She needs to be sent to the Fourth Division quickly or else she'll bleed to death."

For the next few moments, she put her concentration on the task at hand. Then, she began to wonder.

"Who could have done this to her?"

At that moment, two Soul Reapers from the sixth division appeared in her presence.

"Kuchiki-taicho! Abarai-kun!"

"Hey Hinamori, what's going on here?" the red headed Shinigami asked. When he noticed the condition of the strawberry orange haired woman, he said, "Oh...what happened to her?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I found her like this while I was looking for Hitsugaya-kun."

It is when Byakuya slightly narrowed his eyes. He turned his body to the side and began looking around. "Hitsugaya-taicho?" Renji asked. "Didn't you inform everyone that he's going be staying at Junrin'an for a bit?"

The raven haired girl nodded with agreement. "Yeah, but I think he somehow found his way back here."

Abarai folded his arms over his chest and thought for a bit. "Then, we're going to have to look for him in case he got into some sort of trouble."

"I think so too."

"At least we have a clue of his whereabouts," Kuchiki finally said. "In this area, I can feel traces of his reiatsu."

"Then, he must be somewhere nearby," Abarai concluded.

Turning to the two lieutenants, Byakuya said, "I have already called for some assistance. By the time they arrive, they will take Matsumoto to the Fourth Division. From there, we'll go search for Hitsugaya."

Momo nodded. "Yes sir."

* * *

With a fierce yell, eleventh division third seat, Ikkaku Maradame pierced through the Hollow with his zanpakuto. As a result, it caused the masked beast to let out a roar before disappearing into thin air. "Hell yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Now that's beautiful Ikkaku," his long time friend and fellow fifth seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa replied. "However, you're still being out beaten by Zaraki-taicho in terms of how many Hollows have been exterminated."

The bald headed Shinigami let out a grin. Noticing that another group of Hollows have surrounded them, he assumed his fighting pose. "No sweat, I'll catch up with him soon enough!"

After letting out a roar, the Hollows began attacking.

"Alright, let's do this!"

Just as the two Soul Reapers were getting ready to retaliate, a familiar person suddenly appeared in front of them. With one look at the masked creatures, he raised his zanpakuto up and encased them all in ice with a single swing. Before they were given the chance to break free, the white haired Shinigami swing his sword in the other direction and eliminated them all, ceased from existence.

Seeing that there is no more Hollows showing up, the two members of the eleventh division put their zanpakutos back into their sheaths and walked up to the tenth division captain. Maradame asked, "Oi oi Hitsugaya-taicho, what are you doing here?"

"That's right," Yumichika agreed after placing a hand on his hip. "Shouldn't you be at Junrin'an concentrating on getting your memories back?"

However, he didn't answer their questions.

After raising an eyebrow, Ayasegawa leaned over to Ikkaku and asked, "Do you suppose he's in a bad mood right now?"

The other Soul Reaper shrugged his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know?"

All of a sudden, they sensed a dramatic rise in spiritual pressure coming from close by. Just as they resumed their attention to the young captain of the Gotei 13, they notice him disappear from their sights.

"What the hell? Where did he go?"

Little did they know, Toshiro is right behind their backs and preparing to launch his attack against them. "Ban-kai..."

* * *

After watching Matsumoto get sent away by the lower ranked members of the sixth division, Hinamori turned to Kuchiki and Abarai and said, "Well, let's get going now."

The two ranked Soul Reapers nodded with agreement. Just as they were about to take a step, they all felt an immense spiritual pressure coming from nearby. On high alert, they turned their heads in the western direction. Realizing whom the power it belongs to, Momo's eyes widened with surprise.

"That is Hitsugaya-kun's spiritual pressure!"

"Then, let's not waste anymore time here," Renji said. "Let's hurry up before we lose him!"

With that said, the three Shinigami used shunpo to get to their destination as fast as they could. Along the way, they recognized two Soul Reapers who are not too far ahead of them. One of the two Shinigami, glanced over his shoulder and noticed them. "My my, look what we have here?" Ichimaru asked. "It's Kuchiki, Renji, and Hinamori-chan."

Upon hearing what his captain said, Izuru glanced over his shoulder to see what he meant. After that, both third division members of the Gotei 13 slowed down their pace so that the others can catch up. Abarai asked, "Where are you guys headed off to?"

"Well, isn't that obvious?" Gin questioned. "We're headed to where the spiritual pressure is."

All of a sudden, he let out an amused smile.

"Judging by the oddly familiar characteristic of it, it is probably from Hitsugaya-kun."

"So it his spiritual pressure after all," Momo said.

"Let's get going, shall we?"

"Hai."

"Iie, you'll be dealing with me first," said a voice.

Noticing where the voice is coming from, the five Soul Reapers looked ahead to see a lone Shinigami suddenly appear in front of them and block their way. They all stopped running and stood a few meters away from him.

"Eh, aren't you...?" Hinamori asked.

"My my, the enemy has finally decided to show himself," Gin said. "You must be Takeshi Fujikage."

The Soul Reaper then let out a grin. "Hmm, it's nice to see young people like you so well informed these days."

"It's really nothing, we just had to do some research and identify the person who has the power to erase people's memories. Luckily, it just so happens to be the former Third Division Captain."

"He used to be the third division captain?" Momo questioned. She then resumed her attention to the other Shinigami. "Is that true?"

"Yes Hinamori, it is true," Takeshi replied. "Of course, that also means that I'm the one responsible for your dear friend's memory loss and the attack on Soi Fon."

"How...could you lie to us? What do you intend to achieve?"

"Revenge; I plan on taking my revenge on you all. The Gotei 13 must be obliterated no matter what."

"Why?" Kira demanded. "Why do you plan on doing such a thing when you used to be part of the Gotei 13 yourself?"

"The Thirteen Court Guard Squads...They're a corrupt group of people who claim to be Gods. They don't care about their allies; they care about themselves."

All of a sudden, Ichimaru and Kuchiki drew their swords out from their sheaths. Gin commented, "My my, he's quite the talkative one."

"I suppose," Byakuya agreed. "However, you're about on the same level as him."

"Now that's mean to say..."

Izuru and Renji drew their swords out ready to participate in the upcoming battle. "Enough with all the talking, we're going to defeat you," Abarai said.

Fujikage also removed his zanpakuto out from its sheath. Holding it out in front of him, he said, "We'll see about that."

Amongst the group of Soul Reapers, Renji is the first that will reach Takeshi. Just as he is about to strike down the Soul Reaper with his sword, another person suddenly made his presence known. Recognizing who it is, the red headed lieutenant immediately ceased his attack and jumped back. Standing in between him and the former third division captain is the tenth division captain. "H-Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Stopping beside the sixth division vice-captain, the other Shinigami confirmed his appearance. Momo placed a hand on her chest and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness you're alright. I was worried that something might have happened to yo-"

Then, she noticed something. For some reason, her childhood friend's clothes are stained.

"Hitsugaya-kun, why are you covered in blood?"

It is when he turned his body to face them, revealing his once bright emerald-teal eyes have suddenly turned dark green.

"H-Hitsugaya...kun?"

"Ah Hitsugaya, I've been looking all over for you," Fujikage said walking casually towards the young captain.

After watching him place a hand on his shoulder and display a wide grin, Hinamori asked, "W-What did you do to him?"

"Oh, I didn't do much except for one tiny little thing," Takeshi replied with a smirk. "You see; ever since I stole his memories, I figured that, sometime in the near future, he might discover that I am the cause to his amnesia. Then, I thought: if that were to happen, he will discover that my zanpakuto's Shikai ability doesn't permanently erase one's memories. Instead, it transfers the victim's memories from their minds and into a _container._"

He then held out his free hand to the side.

"In this case, his memories got transferred to a white forget me not (1). As a result, he would try to take it away from me," he explained. "But I'm not stupid as I appear. After everything has been considered, I came up with a back up plan against him."

Fujikage stuffed his hand into Hitsugaya's pants pocket and reclaimed the flower that was taken away. Holding it out for the others to see, he showed its current appearance. Instead of the petals being pure white, they all have turned pitch black.

"With the help of one of my Bankai's abilities, I infected one of the flower petals. From there, all I need to do is waiting patiently for the fish to take the bait. After a certain period of time, he finally did. While he is recovering all his memories from the flower petals he managed to get his hands on, he made contact with the infected one. It leads him to experiencing a terrible headache and eventually, he become the way he is now."

He let out an amused grin.

"So, putting things into simple words, one of my Bankai's abilities is to infect those who have lost their memories by my Shikai, alter their memories, and control them the way I like them to act."

All of a sudden, Momo placed a hand over her mouth and said, "N-No way, the-then you..."

"That's correct, Hinamori; Hitsugaya is under my full command and there is nothing you can do about it," Takeshi replied. "In other words, he has completely forgotten about you and all the other people he has met during his lifetime."

"You bastard!" Renji snapped. Fed up with the conversation, he charged at the ex-captain. At that moment, Toshiro got in the way and blocked Abarai's attack with his zanpakuto. "Damn you, Hitsugaya-taicho! Move out of the way!"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori called out.

In response to her voice, the white haired Soul Reaper looked at her.

"Please tell me what Fujikage said are all lies. You know who I am, right?"

"Yeah, I know who you are," Toshiro finally said.

Momo then closed her eyes and let out a relieved sigh. By the time she reopened her eyes, she let out a gasp. Hitsugaya is suddenly in front of her, pointing is sword at her throat.

He narrowed his eyes and darkly said, "You're the root of my miseries. Why don't you just stay out of my life from now on?"

_"N-No way, it can't be..."_

Just as he thrust his sword forward, Kira's intercepted with his and changed its course. After pushing his opponent's sword aside, he retaliated and forced Toshiro to jump back, away from the shocked fifth division lieutenant. He took a quick glance at the girl and resumed his attention to Hitsugaya. He bit the bottom of his lip. _"Hinamori-kun, she can't fight in her current state. I have to stop him somehow." _

At the same time, Byakuya and Gin charged at the ex-captain and attacked. With a grin on his face, Takeshi lifted his zanpakuto above his head and called out, "Bankai, Satin Demon Flower!"

All of a sudden, a shroud of smoke clouded around him. A few seconds later, it is sliced open by a single diagonal swing. Once the smoke is pushed aside, Fujikage's changed appearance is revealed. He is wearing a long cloak that extends down to his ankles. His white sash, which was tied to hold up his hakama, has turned into a silver chain belt. Attached to its side is a thorn whip.

Seeing that this battle has become more intense, Kuchiki held up his sword out, aligning it on the center of his face and said, "Chire, Senbonzakura."

The blade of his zanpakuto glowed pink before it turned into a thousand cherry blossoms. With a swing of his hand and hilt, he manipulated his flower petals to attack Fujikage. However, his opponent just stood there and grinned. With a swing of his zanpakuto, he released a powerful sword beam that cut through the field of flowers. Given this opportunity, he disappeared, reappeared on Kuchiki's side, and released another beam. Luckily, the sixth division captain used flash step to evade the attack.

"Ikorose, Shinso."

By the time he looked over his shoulder, he noticed a blade extending towards his face at a very fast speed. Not surprised by the move, he calmly blocks it by placing a hand out and makes a kido barrier. However, Ichimaru's attack didn't stop there. After recalling his blade to go back to its original state, he changed battle tactics. He charged at the Shinigami and began striking him at multiple places of his body. Despite all that, Takeshi continued to defend with his sword.

All of a sudden, he looked over at the side and let out a hiss. Senbonzakura is now attacking him from behind. He used flash step again to completely dodge the attack. By the time he reappeared, he is standing in front of the other battle that is taking place. "Hitsugaya," Fujikage said. "Let's get out of here."

Once his sword clashed blades with Kira's, Toshiro turned his head and narrowed his eyes. "I won't let you get away!" Izuru exclaimed. "You belong here! You're one of us!"

"Really now?" he replied. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I won't be associating myself with you guys any longer."

The white haired captain suddenly jumped back. "Hitsugaya-taicho!"

All of a sudden, he raised the palm of his hand out and called upon a circle of energy to appear in front. "Gaki Rekko."

Then, without any warning, the green energy circle started firing blasts of light from its center in a cage-like formation. Noticing the danger at sight, Renji and Kira flash stepped out of the way to safety. Soon, they noticed their friend hasn't. "Hinamori-kun, get out of the way!"

However, the raven haired girl didn't hear her fellow lieutenant at all. She is still in shock from the harsh words he said to her. _"H-He doesn't...remember me..."_

Just as she is moments away from getting hit, Abarai and Izuru came to her rescue. Grabbing hold of each of her arms, the two Shinigami helped her jumped away from the blast and crash onto the rough roof surface. By the time they looked back, Hitsugaya walking to Fujikage's side. Knowing that they are trying to escape from the battle, Ichimaru and Kuchiki charged at them only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

"It's nice to see a few familiar faces after so long," Takeshi said with a grin. "However, the next time we meet, I'll make sure to crush you all. Besides, it is your fault in the first place for abandoning my dear Hannah to die."

He then placed the palm of his hands together in a horizontal position. When he separated them, a double pointed prism of spiritual energy appeared. Realizing what he's doing, Renji exclaimed, "Shit, he's using a forbidden spell to escape!"

When Momo raised her head up, she soon realized what is happening. She quickly sat up and extended a hand out to her childhood friend, "No, don't go with him!"

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya stopped. He half turned to the side, seeing the pleading look on the girl's face.

"Please...don't leave..."

He narrowed his dark eyes, turned away from her, and continued walking.

"No...Hitsugaya-kun!"

Once he is standing beside Fujikage, the ex-captain completed his spell with a single word. "Kukanten'i."

Moments later, the two Shinigami disappeared without a trace, leaving the other Soul Reapers behind in the battlefield. Suddenly, Momo arched over and placed her hands on the ground. "No, h-he's gone..."

Understanding how much her relationship with the tenth division captain is important to her, the remaining Soul Reapers turned their bodies away. As of this time, they were unable to find the right words to say to her. "W-We're sorry Hinamori-kun," Kira said while trying to comfort her. "W-We couldn't do anything to help him."

Without any warning, tears started to flow into her eyes and run down her cheeks. Her friend, ally, and love has turned over to the other side and become her enemy. Feeling hurt from the bottom of her heart, she cried out loud.

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure,_** Taicho** - _Captain_,** Shinigami** - _Soul Reaper_, **Zanpakuto** - _Soul Cutter_, **Shide** - _Die, _**Garganta**_ - A portal that leads to and from Hueco Mundo,_** Shikai**_ - A zanpakuto's first release, _**Kido - **_Demon Arts, _**Gotei 13 - **_The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Bankai**_ - A zanpakuto's final release, _**Shunpo**_ - Flash Step, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Iie **_- No_**  
**_

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I know what you're thinking. _Why did you have to make Hitsugaya turn against them like that? _Yes, I'm quite the cruel one, but I'm only doing my job as a writer. Things will get better...maybe. Anyway, I'll be back again soon with the next update. Please review! Thanks.


	16. Broken

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back with an early update! Why? Well, it's storming (from where I live) with lots of snow outside and school's closed for the day. So, I have nothing better to do as of right now except catch up on my homework and work on this chapter. Yay!

Anyway, I have this story all planned out now! _*What? After all this time, you were just going along with the flow?* _Hehe, yeah...but whatever, enough with the minor details; after today's update, this story will have _**ten more chapters**_ before it's complete! It also means my original plan to start posting chapters to Secrets Retold (those of you who have read The Next Greatest Treasure, know about it) will have to be changed. The first chapter will be posted within the next few weeks. Yipee!

Thank you everyone for being so patient especially my wonderful reviewers: **Evertale, Yellow. Sunshineeh, icyangel27, m0m0-hImE, applestoapples, Mrs. HopeEstheim, loriakari, anime16,** **KnowledgeandImagination, **and **superattackpea**. **  
**

Message to _**applestoapples**_: Yeah, back when I was typing up and editing the last chapter, I could feel my heart clinch and ache with agony. It's so painful to see Toshiro undergo a personality change and turn to the dark side. As for Hannah, you just have to wait and find out. Thanks for your review!

Without any further delay, here is chapter sixteen. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Sixteen: **Broken

The large doors of the first division barracks closed in on the Gotei 13 captains that have shown up for the emergency meeting. Amongst the eleven, only eight of them are present. Wasting no time to wait for the others, Yamamoto slammed his cane on the floor in between his feet and said, "I am sorry for making you all come on such short notice, but there is an important issue that has come to attention."

Heads of several captains turned to the captain commander as they listened carefully to what he has to say. As for the others, they just narrowed their eyes.

"The enemy who has invaded Seireitei last night turns out to be none other than Takeshi Fujikage."

"Eh, Fujikage?" Ukitake asked.

Kyoraku placed his fingertips on the edge of his straw hat and tilted it forward. "My my, now that's unexpected. Who would have thought I would hear that name mentioned again?"

"Sumi masen soitaicho-dono, but who exactly is this Fujikage you are talking about?" the seventh division captain, Sajin Komamura asked.

"He was a captain who lead the third division 150 years ago," Yamamoto answered.

"What happened to him?"

"From what the former members of Central 46 Chambers reported to me, he was executed for being responsible for the deaths of over two hundred Soul Reapers."

"T-Two hundred Soul Reapers?"

The elder Shinigami slowly gave the dog-like Soul Reaper a nod. "That's correct."

"What is the cause of his mischief?"

"I believe it has something to deal with the death of his deceased wife, Hannah Fujikage," Unohana suggested. "Besides, he has become mentally ill since that day."

"Yes, I believe it to be the cause as well," Yamamoto agreed. "However, that is not the only thing we should concern ourselves with. Fujikage has managed to defeat Twelfth Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi when they met in the battlefield and successfully turned Tenth Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya against us."

At that moment, several captains' eyes widened in shock. "What?" Ukitake asked. "Hitsugaya has become our enemy?"

"Yes, the only reason he defected is because of Fujikage's Bankai effect."

"In other words, the little shrimp was too weak to withstand that punk's attack," the eleventh division captain, Kenpachi Zaraki replied. He then hissed between his teeth. "How sappy he has become?"

"It can't be helped Zaraki-taicho," Retsu explained. "Hitsugaya-taicho was recovering from amnesia. Things would have been a little different if was fighting against Fujikage with his full memory."

"Unfortunately, we can't change things back to the way they were before and prevent this conspiracy from happening," Yamamoto said. "What's been done has been done; Fujikage's Satin Demon Flower has completely altered and controlled Hitsugaya-taicho and his memories according to Fujikage's will. Once that happens, there is no way for the tenth division captain to return back to his normal self."

"In other words, there is no way to change his memories back even if Fujikage is to be defeated by one of us," Ukitake speculated.

"Yare yare, that's not good at all," Kyoraku said.

"We have no other choice, but to take desperate measures," the Captain Commander stated. "From this point on, every Shinigami in the Gotei 13 are to carry their swords at all times. If, in any case, they are to encounter with either Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya or Takeshi Fujikage, they are granted special permission to execute them!"

"Oh boy, here we go again..."

"There will be no further discussion about this matter; you are all dismissed!"

* * *

Once the meeting is over, a few captains of the Gotei 13 were leaving the room. As for Shunsui and Jushiro, they wanted to find out more details about Hitsugaya's sudden betrayal and approached the people who last saw him: Gin and Byakuya. "Yo Kyoraku and Ukitake, what bring you both here?" Ichimaru asked.

"Actually, we just wanted to know a little more on what happened last night," the long white haired captain replied. "How did Hitsugaya end up in Seireitei when he was supposed to be at Junrin'an during that time?"

"He was at Junrin'an. But since Hinamori-chan didn't want to put the little guy in any harm's way, she completely ditched him. Of course, that left him with no other choice, but to sneak back into Seireitei on his own."

Ukitake crossed his arms over his chest. "Usually, Hitsugaya is careful when it comes to situations like that especially since he is aware of the condition he is in."

"I do agree, but Fujikage managed to outsmart him in terms of research on his opponent. If only he knew the extended powers that the ex-captain possesses, then he would have thought of a way to counter his moves." He then let out a defeated sigh. "I'm going to miss talking to the little guy."

"You make it sound like he's dead," Kyoraku commented.

"In a sense, he is. Besides, there's no way to bring him back to normal right?"

"I think that we should approach Kurotsuchi," Kuchiki suggested. "He'll be the one to decide whether it is hopeless to help him or not. He is the one who took some time to research on Hitsugaya's forget me not (1)."

"I have to agree, but Kurotsuchi is recovering from his recent fight with Fujikage," Ukitake said. "It will be a while before we can ask for his assistance."

"In that case, we should ask Urahara for help," Shunsui said.

"Ah, now that's a good idea Kyoraku. However, we can't go there ourselves."

"Yeah, Yama-jii wouldn't let us do whatever we want especially at a time like this."

All of a sudden, Jushiro placed a fist on the palm of his hand. "Wait, I can send Kuchiki there!"

He then turned to the sixth division captain.

"You don't mind, right Byakuya?"

The noble narrowed his eyes, not liking where this is going. Obviously concerned for his sister, he turned his head body to the side. Then, he started considering the situation they're in right now. Letting her go to the living world is better than getting her involved with the whole Fujikage conspiracy. He finally said, "I suppose it's a wise choice. I'll send Renji on this mission as well."

"Alright, then everything's settled! We'll send them off to the living world as soon as possible. In the meantime, we'll await patiently for Urahara's answer."

"I understand; now, I shall get going and find my lieutenant."

The long haired Soul Reaper nodded with agreement. "Okay, see you."

With a short nod, the noble disappeared into thin air. "Well then, I'll head back to my division headquarters and check up on Izuru. After that, I'll probably go to the fourth division to visit a certain injured Shinigami."

"Alright then, bye Gin."

"Bye bye!" Ichimaru waved before he too disappeared into thin air.

"My my, that Gin sure is in a hurry," Kyoraku said. "He must be that eager to see her."

"I guess it can't be helped," Ukitake replied. "Those two are childhood friends."

* * *

Leaning against the trunk under the shade of a big tree, Hitsugaya is waiting for Takeshi to finish saying his prayers in front of the gravestones in the Rukongai cemetery nearby. He opened his dull dark green eyes and looked over to see the ex-captain still hasn't finished sending his regards. Toshiro let out a sigh and looked in the other direction. He didn't want to stay here any longer. He would rather be in Seireitei, fighting against the Gotei 13, who claimed to be his allies.

Sensing several spiritual presences far off in the distance, his eyes narrowed. Suddenly, he turned his body to the side and quickly drew his zanpakuto out. Holding the hilt with both his hands, he waited to be surrounded by a group of Hollows. Amused, he let out a smirk on his face. Unleashing a burst of his spiritual power, Hitsugaya let out a yell and began cutting them down.

During this time, Fujikage opened his eyes, placed his hands down, and looked over to the side. The white haired captain is currently engaged in a no contest battle. "Someone's eager to kill something."

After drawing his sword out from its sheath, he approached the younger Shinigami. With his free hand, he raised it up and called out a spell.

"Bakudo Number 4: Hainawa!"

Sensing a rise of spiritual energy coming from the side, Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder to see Fujikage making his move. Just as he fired a yellow energy rope, the other Soul Reaper flash stepped out of the way. As a result, the group of leftover Hollows has become entangled in the attack. Not liking the situation they're in, they roared. Seeing the open opportunity, Toshiro jumped into the air with his sword above his head and began swinging it down on the masked creatures. However, just as he is about to finish them off, he heard Takeshi call out to him.

"Enough Hitsugaya; don't kill them."

He ceased his attack just as his blade was inches away from making contact with the fallen spirit. He pulled back and turned his attention to the ex-captain, who is activating the power of his zanpakuto.

"Wipe out and exterminate, Saten no Hana."

With one swift movement, he disappeared into thin air. Toshiro turned his body around, following Takeshi's invisible movements before he reappeared on the other side of the trapped Hollows. Then, he released a large amount of his spiritual power, raised his sword above his head, and called out his sword's final release.

"Bankai, Satin Demon Flower!"

After changing his appearance, he used flash step to charge at the Hollows. With several short swings, he stopped next to the young captain and reverted back to his original state. After putting his sword back where it belongs, he turned around and dismissed the kido spell. Once they're released, the Hollows did not attack. Instead, they retreated back to their world through a garganta.

"Those Hollows are now under my command."

Knowing what he's planning to do, Hitsugaya said, "They aren't enough to defeat the Gotei 13."

"I know," Fujikage replied. "I need to collect a lot more before they can be considered a threat to them."

"I'm sure you have an idea where to get more Hollows."

"You're right; I have an idea." Takeshi grinned and began walking off to the side. "What better way to do that than to collect a nice handful of them by going to Hueco Mundo."

With a sigh, Toshiro put his sword away and obediently followed.

* * *

When Matsumoto finally regained consciousness, the first thing she saw is the face of a familiar friend, who is sitting on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and said with a grin, "It took you long enough to wake up, Rangiku."

"Gin..."

Slowly, she sat up. "I heard that you were sent here with serious wounds."

The strawberry orange haired woman then lowered her head. "I see; I was attacked and sent here to recover in the fourth division."

All of a sudden, a thought dawned to her.

She gasped and quickly asked her childhood friend, "Is taicho here?"

Then, his face expression changed. Placing a hand on hers, he said, "I'm sorry Rangiku, but Hitsugaya-kun is not here."

Looking directly into his narrow eyes, she further questions him. "Where is he?"

"He defected from the Gotei 13 and went with the enemy who is responsible for last night's invasion."

Upon hearing the shocking news, her pale blue eyes widened. "No way, taicho has turned against us?"

Ichimaru nodded with agreement. "During the captain's meeting, soitaicho has determined that former third division captain; Takeshi Fujikage is the cause of Hitsugaya-kun's memory loss and betrayal to the Gotei 13."

"Former third? He was a captain a long time ago?"

"Yes, he was supposed to have been executed. Then, for some unknown reason, he's alive and roaming around Soul Society."

"What did he do to Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"He took complete control of him and his memories."

She lowered her head. "Oh..."

There is a moment of silence.

"What did Yamamoto-soitaicho ordered us to do?"

Gin let out a sigh and explained, "Because there is currently no known way to cancel the effects of the ex-captain's Bankai ability, we have to kill both Fujikage and Hitsugaya-kun."

"I-I see..."

There is another moment of silence. "Hinamori must be very upset right now over the recent events."

"Yeah, she is."

"Do you know where she is right now?"

Placing a finger on his chin, he thought for a moment. He said, "From what I heard, she has locked herself in her room in the fifth division headquarters."

"Oh..."

"Do you want to go visit her?"

She nodded. "She could use some comforting words from a worried friend. Whenever stuff like that happens, Hitsugaya-taicho is usually the one who offers her comfort."

"I see."

The strawberry orange haired woman then looked at the gray haired captain. "Gin, can you do me a big favour?"

"Yes Rangiku?"

"Can you help completely heal my wounds?"

* * *

Hidden from the public's eye, Hinamori is in her chambers. Lying on her belly on her futon, the fifth division lieutenant's face is buried in her arms. Less than twenty-four hours have passed by since she witnessed a shocking scene that she never thought would happen: Toshiro's betrayal from the Gotei 13.

She wrapped her arms around herself in a tight self-embrace_, _preventing the body from fiercely shaking. Normally, there is one person she can count on to help comfort her. However, he won't be coming. It is certain. When she finally raised her head, hot tears were running down her cheeks. If only he was here...

"Shiro-chan..."

* * *

_Hitsugaya opened the door and entered the fifth division office. He was delivering some paperwork only to find the raven haired girl to be nowhere in sight. At first, he raised an eyebrow, but soon walked up to the desk and leaves the papers there. Thinking that she is somewhere nearby, he turned around, closed his eyes, and concentrated on locating her spiritual pressure. By the time he reopened his emerald-teal eyes; he walked towards the door and left the office._

_After he went outside, he disappeared into thin air and reappeared in front of a door somewhere else in the division headquarters. He took a step forward and opened the slide door with his hand. Inside the room, leaning against a wall, is his childhood friend, who is curled up in a ball with her face buried in her arms. Judging by what she's currently wearing, she hasn't even got out of bed yet. Just as he is about to say something, he heard low sobbing sounds coming from her._

_Figuring that she needs a little comfort, he quietly walked over and sat next to her. He waited for a few minutes to see whether if the peach girl is able to notice him or not. Once that time frame passed by, he suddenly asked, "Why are you crying, Bed-Wetter?"_

_Hearing his voice, she raised her head and looked to her right. By the time she realized the tenth division captain is sitting beside her, Momo jumped. "S-Shiro-chan, what are you doing here?"_

_"Oi, it is Hitsugaya-taicho to you!" he retorted after shooting a glare at her. "You weren't in your office. So, I went to look for you."_

_"Oh..."_

_Hitsugaya then let out a sigh. "So, what's bothering you this time?"_

_Hinamori wiped a few tears from each side of her cheek with her robe sleeve and replied, "I-I had a nightmare about Aizen."_

_Toshiro leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. He thought, "Aizen, huh?"_

_"He hurt everyone: us, the Vizards, and even the Espada! After that, he created the King's Key and obtain ultimate power. We couldn't do a thing about it!"_

_Tears started swelling in her eyes._

_"T-Then, one by one, he tortured and killed us. T-The worse part is...he...he stopped and decided to make us kill each other!" Turning her body, so that she can face him, she exclaimed, "He made me kill you, Hitsugaya-kun!"_

_Drawn back by the description of her nightmare, Toshiro looked away and began thinking about what really happened at the Winter War. The only image that comes to his mind is the former fifth division captain. He used his zanapkuto's shikai ability to trick him that he got killed by his sword. In reality, he ended up stabbing his blade through Momo's chest and almost killed her. He bit the bottom of his lip and slowly shook his head. He didn't want to think about it again. _

_When he turned his head to see Hinamori crying again, extended his left arm out and over her shoulder. With one quick movement, he pulled her close so that her head can rest on his left side. Realizing what the white haired captain is doing, Momo soon relaxed and closed her eyes. Nothing feels better than to share her sentiments with someone who is willing to listen. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun..."_

_"No problem, Hinamori."_

_For the next few moments, no words were exchanged between the two Soul Reapers. They were too busy enjoying each other's presence and comfort. "Hitsugaya-kun..."_

_"...Yeah?" _

_"There's...something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now." _

_"Hn, what is it?" _

_"I-I...I li-" _

_All of a sudden, a Hell Butterfly flew into the room and hovered above the two childhood friends. Noticing the flying insect, Hitsugaya extended a finger out so that it can land. After it transmitted its message, the butterfly flew out the open door. "Sorry Hinamori, I have a captain's meeting to go to right now," he apologized while standing back up. "Can you save your words for later?" _

_Momo slowly nodded with agreement in response. _

_He let out a soft smile in return. "Alright, see you some other time." _

_"Ja ne..."_

_With that said, he disappeared out the door, leaving the fifth division lieutenant behind. After a few seconds, she let out a defeated sigh. Her first attempt has failed._

_"Oh well, there's always next time."_

* * *

However, there is no next time. Even if the Gotei 13 were able to defeat Fujikage, one fact doesn't change. Tenth Division Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya won't return back to normal. It is too late to tell him her feelings from the heart.

"...I miss you."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Sumi masen**_ - Excuse me, _**Soitaicho **_- Captain Commander, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Bankai**_ - A zanpakuto's final release, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Yare yare**_ - Dear me,_** Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Garganta**_ - A portal that leads to and from Hueco Mundo, _**Shikai**_ - A zanpakuto's first release, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Ja ne **_- Good Bye (casual/informal)

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Momo, she's depressed. Hopefully, she'll feel better in the next chapter. You just have to stay tuned and find out in my next update. Please review! Thanks.


	17. Resolution

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back with another update of Forget Me Not! Special thanks goes to **becomeafan, applestoapples, icyangel27, anime16, Evertale, m0m0-hImE, loriakari, superattackpea, KnowledgeandImagination,** **Yellow. Sunshineeh,** and **franchesca**. Thank you for all your supportive reviews! **  
**

_Message to **applestoapples**_: LOL, true that; Fujikage didn't offer Hitsugaya any cookies, yet he still turned to the dark side. Anyway, about your speculation...You just have to stay tuned and find out. Thanks for your review!

_Message to **franchesca**_: Hehe, you just have to wait and find out whether the ending is like that or not. Thanks for your review!

Now, without any further delay, here is chapter seventeen. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Seventeen: **Resolution

Today is a normal day for Ichigo Kurosaki. First thing in the morning, he woke up, got out of bed, changed into his school clothes, beat the crap out of his father when he tried to attack him, ate breakfast with his sisters: Yuzu and Karin, walked to school, and attend his morning classes. From there, he ate lunch with his friends and attends his afternoon classes until the final school bell has rung. After that, he went straight home. "I'm home!"

"Welcome home, Big Brother!" the youngest sibling, Yuzu Kurosaki greeted happily. "How is school today?"

"It's the same old stuff," he replied, walking through the kitchen.

Just as he headed towards the stairs, the short orange haired teenager stopped walking. At that moment, his father came flying by. Isshin was supposed to kick his son in the side and send him crashing off to the side. However, it turns out that he is the one who ended up getting hurt. Ichigo turned his head to the side and gave his parent a stern look. "Can't you be a _normal_ father for once?"

"What are you talking about?" Isshin snapped upon standing up on his two feet again. Leaning close to his son, he continued, "Of course not; it's my duty as a parental guardian to teach his children the necessary skills to survive in the real world!"

_"Oi, this story is getting really old. Just when I thought he's going to act like a mature adult after I found out he's a Soul Reaper too, it didn't happen at all." _

He sighed with defeat and walked upstairs to his room, leaving his father talking to himself. By the time he realized it, it is already too late. "Ah Ichigo, I'm not finished talking to you!"

_"Man, this is getting too old,"_ Karin Kurosaki thought while watching Isshin doing his usual routine again. _"He should try a different approach for once."_

* * *

By the time Kurosaki entered his bedroom, he closed the door behind him. Just as he took a few steps inside, the first thing he noticed is a familiar red headed Soul Reaper, who is sitting on his bed. He raised a hand up and waved. "Yo Ichigo, what's up?"

"What the hell?" the orange haired teenager asked. "What are you doing here in my room, Renji? I thought you were supposed to be at Soul Society!"(1)

"Of course we're supposed to be in Soul Society, idiot!" said another voice. When he turned to where the recognizable voice is coming from, he noticed the short seated officer leaning against the closet, "We were sent on a mission to come here and have a talk with Urahara-san, but we decided to take a little detour and see how you're doing."

"Rukia, you're here too."

As the three friends continued talking, a lion stuffed animal which is lying on the pillow suddenly stood up on its own. Seeing what is going on in front of his eyes, he turned to spot a familiar._ "Ack, am I dreaming? Is it who I think I see?"_ he thought. _"It doesn't look like I'm dreaming which means she is the real thing! I can't believe she's here!" _

Without any warning, the lion jumped and started pouncing at the black haired Soul Reaper.

"NEE-SAN!"

Just as he is meters away from hugging her in the chest area, Rukia quickly lifted her foot up into the air. She slammed her heel down on the plush's face, sending him crashing onto the floor with a squeak. As she is foot squishing the stuffed animal, she said, "It's nice to see you again, Kon."

While she is kicking him off to the other side of the room, Renji and Ichigo made strange faces. "What in the world is that thing trying to do?"

"Just leave him be," Kurosaki replied. "Kon's always like that."

"I see."

After letting out a defeated sigh, he turned to Abarai and asked, "Anyway, what did you plan to ask Urahara once you're at his place?"

It is when the two Soul Reapers lowered their heads and became quiet.

"W-What's with the silence?"

When one of them finally did, she asked, "Why don't you come with us and find out? We'll explain everything by then."

Knowing that it is a fairly serious issue, the strawberry simply nodded with agreement. "Okay."

Noticing that the three people were leaving the room, Kon jumped off the bed and began chasing after them. "Oi, wait for me!" he exclaimed. "I want to come too!"

Before they were able to catch up, the door slammed closed, making him crash into it.

"H-H-Hidoi..."

* * *

"Hn, is that so?" Shopkeeper Kisuke Urahara said while crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, that's one serious predicament you guys have gotten yourselves involved in."

Both Renji and Rukia nodded with agreement. As for Ichigo, he is having a hard time swallowing the facts. "I still can't believe that the old man ordered the captains and the other Soul Reapers to execute Toshiro upon encounter! He didn't do anything wrong!"

The unseated thirteenth division officer let out a defeated sigh and replied, "We know what you mean, but we just don't know how to change Hitsugaya-taicho back to normal as of right now."

"...which is why Kyoraku-taicho, Ukitake-taicho, Ichimaru-taicho, and Kuchiki-taicho sent you and Abarai here," Urahara continued. "You needed my help to find a way to cancel the Bankai effect on Hitsugaya-taicho."

The two Soul Reapers nodded with agreement.

"Very well, I'll look into the matter."

"Arigato Urahara-san," Rukia thanked.

"So, where are Toshiro and this Fujikage guy right now?" Ichigo asked.

"We have no idea," Renji replied. "They used a forbidden spell to escape somewhere else."

"All we could do for now is preparing for our next encounter with them," the unseated officer said. "Who knows how long that will take?"

Kurosaki then lowered his head. "I see."

The room fell silent for the next couple of minutes until all of a sudden, everyone started hearing a beeping sound. Realizing it is coming from her spirit phone; Rukia took it out from the inside of her kosode and flipped it open. After taking a look at the small screen, she looked up at her companions and said, "Hollows just appeared in the area."

"Well, what are we standing here for?" Renji asked as he and Ichigo stood up from their seats. "Let's go."

During this time, Kon has finally caught up with Kurosaki and everyone else. The stuffed animal leaned against the edge of the entrance door and began catching his breath. "I-I'm finally...here."

With one of his paws turned to a fist, he began marching into the shop.

He exclaimed, "Oi, I know you're in here somewhere!"

Just then, Kurosaki, Abarai, and Kuchiki came running towards him.

"Ichigo!"

Then, without any warning, he got stepped on. As a result, he let out a squeak. Hearing the noise, Ichigo stopped moving. "What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I could have sworn I heard something," he replied.

"I-I-Ich...igo..."

They looked down on the floor to see the lion plush. Apparently, Ichigo has stepped on him. "What the hell are you doing down there, Kon?"

Just as he is about to say something, he snatched him up from the ground and began running towards the next destination with the other two Soul Reapers. "Ack, l-let me go! Y-You're choking me!"

* * *

As Hollows were terrorizing the city deceased spirits on the ground, a Senkaimon appeared somewhere high up in the sky. The slide doors opened, allowing two Hell Butterflies to fly through. Before long, two Soul Reapers walked through the doors and stepped foot in the living world. Moments later, the gates closed and disappeared into thin air. While the high altitude winds were blowing through their hair and clothes, they looked down at the ground below. Hitsugaya's dark eyes narrowed before he suddenly commented, "This is definitely not Hueco Mundo, Fujikage. You sent us to the wrong location."

"Yes, I could see that," Takeshi replied before placing one hand on his hip. "But it doesn't matter, there are plenty of Hollows to control here."

He then raised a finger and pointed at the group of masked creatures below.

"At least, we came here at a good time." All of a sudden, they sensed a nearby presence. When the person appeared out of nowhere, both Toshiro and Fujikage turned their bodies to face him. "Well, this is a surprise; when was the last time I saw your face...Isshin?"

The older Kurosaki remained serious as he continued listening to the ex-captain of the Gotei 13.

"So, you live around here now. What exactly happened in Soul Society during my absence?"

"That is unrelated," he finally replied. He then looked past Fujikage and noticed Toshiro. His eyes narrowed before resuming his attention to his old acquaintance. "It seems like you're plotting something against Soul Society."

"Hn, now what makes you say that?"

"You used your Bankai to control him."

Suddenly, Takeshi drew his sword out from its sheath. "Is there a problem with that?"

Isshin did the same. "What do you think?"

Before long, the two Shinigami disappeared into thin air. A few seconds later, they reappeared, clashing blades with one another. While stuck in a tight deadlock the two fighters pulled back and charged at one another again. When their swords met once more, they began exchanging swings in a high level battle of zanjutsu and hoho.

In the meantime, Hitsugaya is standing back and enjoying the view of the battle that is taking place in front of his eyes. "If he continues to involve in that fight, Fujikage won't have enough time to recruit more Hollows into his army."

Takeshi and Isshin were pushed back once more with great force. After holding his ground, Fujikage charged at the other Soul Reaper again. During this time, the older Kurosaki decided to change tactics. Holding his zanpakuto's hilt with both of his hands, he raised it up into the air. With a fierce swing downwards, he released a powerful sword beam. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Noticing the attack approaching in his direction, the ex-captain raised his sword up across his body and defended. At first, he was fiercely pushed back by the force. However, he decided to hold his ground and deflect the attack off the side. The sword beam flew past the side of Toshiro's body, unfazed by the move.

Then, all of a sudden, he raised his right hand up and took hold of Hyourinmaru's hilt. Just as he is drawing his zanpakuto out, the sheath disintegrated into the atmosphere. Once he held it out in the open, he disappeared and reappeared behind Takeshi. "Fujikage, I sense several spiritual pressures coming in this direction."

"Get rid of them."

"...Yes sir."

With that said, he disappeared from the ex-captain's presence, leaving him to continue his fight with his old acquaintance.

* * *

When they arrived in the city, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji looked around to see loads of Hollows in the area. As they were shocked by the presence of many, Kon broke free of Kurosaki's grip and climbed on his shoulder to check what's going on. He exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, there's so many of them!"

"What do you expect?" Abarai asked. "It's Ichigo's fault for leaving his reiatsu to leak all day long."

"Oh shut up," the orange haired teenager retorted while stuffing his hand into Kon's mouth. Taking out his modified soul spill from the stuffed animal, Ichigo swallowed it in his mouth. Moments later, his soul is rejected out of his body, changing him into Shinigami form. "Oi Kon, hide somewhere safe."

"I-I know already!" he snapped. "There's no need to tell me that!"

Once he ran away elsewhere, Kurosaki let out a sigh and resumed his attention to the Hollows. Holding his sword out in front, he held hilt with both hands. During this time, Renji and Rukia drew their swords out from their sheaths. "Ready, you guys?"

Upon hearing the short female's comment, the strawberry and the red pineapple head both nodded with agreement. "Yosh!"

"Let's go!" Renji exclaimed.

With that said, the three Shinigami scattered throughout the city and began exterminating the Hollows in the area. With a placed over his blade, he slid it across while calling out his zanpakuto's release command.

"Hoero, Zabimaru!"

After the blade changed form, he swung his sword towards his opponents. Just as they thought the attack is not going to reach them, the sword extended its original length and caught them by surprise. Before long, they were caught in the impact and soon disintegrated into thin air.

At that same time, Rukia became surrounded by many different Hollows. However, she is not bothered. Pointing her sword's blade upwards, she began turning it counter clockwise in a circle. "Mae, Sode no Shirayuki."

Once her zanpakuto has changed form, she began performing one of her Shikai abilities.

"Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!"

While the Hollows are in her attack range, the blade glowed. Moments later, she makes a slashing motion, causing the ice to freeze around her circle and above. The mask creatures let out agonizing roars before becoming frozen solid. By the time Rukia began walking away from the pillar of ice, it broke in half. She glanced over her shoulder and watched it smash into disappearing tiny particles. Once they are gone, she looked over to the other side to see herself confronted by more Hollows. Her eyes narrowed, assumed battle position, and charged at them.

In the meantime, Ichigo is also defeating Hollows in the area. With the use of his sword technique and his flash step, he managed to purify them at a fairly fast pace. Just as he defeated his third group of Hollows, he sensed a powerful presence coming at him. In retaliation, he turned around and raised his sword across his face. After successfully defending against the assault, he took a moment to see who the one responsible is. Soon, his eyes widened with surprise. "T-Toshiro?"

With a fierce push, he managed to get the strawberry to step back. Using this opportunity, he changed the grip on his sword and swung it at a different angle. After he missed his mark, he tried again from another position. He did this a few more times before deciding to release his zanpakuto's Shikai ability. He raised his sword above his head and called out, "Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"

Noticing that he released an ice dragon to attack him, Ichigo dodged the attack by using flash step. He disappeared from his initial position and reappeared at Hitsugaya's side. The white haired captain then turned his body and held his sword out in front, ready to attack again at any moment.

"Toshiro, stop this fighting!" Kurosaki exclaimed. "Don't you recognize me? It's me, Ichigo Kurosaki!"

There is a brief moment of silence. "Kurosaki?"

"That's right; I'm the Substitute Shinigami!"

He then narrowed his eyes and said, "I see..."

With both of his hands on the hilt of his sword, he charged at the strawberry Soul Reaper.

"You're the one who tried to killed me the past numerous times!"

"W-What the hell?"

Ichigo raised his sword across his front and defended against Toshiro's attack.

Just as Renji and Rukia finished clearing their recent group of Hollows, they turned their attention to their comrade and noticed he's fighting against a familiar face. The red headed Soul Reaper exclaimed, "Ichigo's fighting Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho?" Kuchiki asked. "Then, that means Fujikage is somewhere nearby."

"Oi Ichigo!" Renji called out to the Substitute Shinigami. "Remember what we have explained to you before back at Urahara's Shop! Hitsugaya-taicho's memories have been controlled and altered by Fujikage's Bankai effect!"

Upon listening to Abarai's words, Kurosaki's expression changed. He then resumed his attention to the tenth division captain. "Toshiro! We're your allies!"

"Lies!" Hitsugaya exclaimed upon clashing blades with him again. "You're not fooling me!"

"Don't believe what your memories tell you! They're all fake!"

"Shut up!" the angry Shinigami shouted. "You don't have the right to tell me if my memories are false or not!"

Noticing that he is releasing a large amount of reiatsu, Abarai and Kuchiki got into position and prepared for another round of Hollow extermination. In a matter of seconds, Hollows appeared from Hueco Mundo and started terrorizing the area. Rukia tightened her grip on her sword's hilt and said, "Renji..."

He nodded with agreement. "I know," he replied. "We have to defeat them quickly so that we can help out Ichigo."

Once the masked creatures started roaring at them, the Soul Reapers began purifying the new Hollows.

In the meantime, the white haired Soul Reaper jumped back and released another ice dragon to attack Ichigo. In response to his assault, the strawberry used flash step to jump out of the way. However, he didn't anticipate the younger male's next attack. Hitsugaya threw his crescent moon chain and get it to wrap around Kurosaki's left wrist. Pulling on the silver chain, he forced his opponent to pull close. Seeing that he is about to get stabbed by Toshiro's zanpakuto, he used Zangetsu to block the attack.

They traded a few sword swings before Hitsugaya released Kurosaki from his grasp and jumped back. After making some distance, he raised his sword up into the air and shouted, "Bankai!"

As he is changing forms, Ichigo hissed between his teeth and cursed, "Damn it..."

He raised his right arm up and placed his left hand on it. Releasing some powerful reiatsu, the Substitute Shinigami called out his sword's final release command.

"Ban...kai!"

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

Noticing that his opponent is in the middle of his transformation within a cloud of smoke, Hitsugaya flew towards Kurosaki. With his sword held on one side of his face, he prepared to launch his attack. Just then, the smoke is forcefully cleared by a single swing of his sword. Ichigo's activation of his Bankai succeeded. "Tensa Zangetsu!"

With no time to waste he defended against the attack by blocking it with his sword. Another showdown between the two Shinigami is about to begin.

* * *

Once fully healed, the fourth division captain gave permission to Matsumoto to be discharged from medical headquarters. "Arigato Unohana-san," Gin said, "for taking care Rangiku."

"You're welcome, Ichimaru," she replied. "However..."

All of a sudden, he felt a mysterious aura looming over him. As a result, it caused his body to slightly tense up.

"Next time, make sure takes proper time to rest once her duties are completed. Healing her using kido can only do so much for her. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Before he knew it, the dark aura soon toned down. "Good; I'll see you some other time. I have to attend to other important matters."

With that said, the woman left the third division captain. Seconds later, he commented, "My my, she can be so scary..."

"Yosh, I'm all ready to go!" Rangiku exclaimed while coming out of her hospital room, changed in her black uniform. Noticing the gray haired Soul Reaper, she placed a hand on her hip. "Let's go, Gin."

Watching the strawberry orange haired vice-captain disappear into thin air, Ichimaru said, "I'm right behind you."

Before long, he too disappeared. Moments later, he reappeared with his childhood friend and ran with her across the nearby rooftop.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

They both jumped onto the next roof. Turning to him, she replied, "I'm worried about Hinamori. I'm going to the fifth division to see how she's doing."

"I see," he said. "In that case, I shall head back to the third division; duty calls."

She nodded. "Arigato Gin."

He let out a wide smile. "Bye bye!"

Without any warning, the gray haired captain ran ahead of the woman and disappeared out of sight. Matsumoto then let out a sigh. "It's time to get going."

* * *

By the time she arrived at her destination, Rangiku stood in front of the closed door to Momo's room. Taking a step forward, she gently placed her ear against the door and quietly listened to what's going on in the other side. Soon, she started hearing the sounds of sniffling noises. "Poor girl...she's still crying."

With her knuckles facing the door, she gently knocked.

On the other side, Momo heard the noise and slowly glanced over her shoulder. Raising her sleeve up, she wiped some tears from the corners of her eyes. She asked, "W-Who is it?"

"It's me."

_"Rangiku-san..."_

"May I come in Hinamori?"

At first, she didn't want to talk to anyone as of right now. However, she soon dropped the thought. She could use some comfort from a friend who similarly understood what it feels like to lose someone important in his or her life. She slowly flipped over so that she can sit on her bottom. "Okay, you can come in."

Eventually, the slide door opened to reveal the busty tenth division vice-captain. After stepping in, she closed the door behind her, walked, and took a seat next to the younger Soul Reaper. "I heard the news...about taicho."

Momo lowered her head and replied, "I see..."

Seeing that she is not feeling any better, Matsumoto looked up at the ceiling and said, "Well, just to let you know...taicho is the one who gave me the injuries I got yesterday."

All of a sudden, her head shot up. Turning to her, she asked, "No way, Hitsugaya-kun tried to kill you?"

"Yeah, he did..."

There is a silent pause.

"...But I don't blame him. Gin explained to me why taicho did such a thing; he was influenced by the power of Fujikage's Bankai."

"Rangiku-san..."

After letting out a sigh, she turned her attention to Momo. "If what Gin said is true, then...you have to be strong for taicho."

"W-What do you mean?"

For the next few minutes, she began explaining the whole story that the third division captain has told her: Takeshi's motive, the possibility that Hitsugaya could not be saved, and what the Captain Commander has ordered the Gotei 13 to do if they were to meet them again. Hearing her say those words hurt the peach girl from the inside out. "If there really isn't a way to save him, then wouldn't it be best to end his life?"

The room fell silent once more before the older woman let out a faint smile.

"I'm sure taicho will forgive us for doing that," she said. "At least by then, he wouldn't be able to hurt the people he cares about."

She did serve a point. She remembered, somewhere along the lines, the conversation she had with Toshiro years ago while they were sitting on the roof, eating watermelons together. At the time, news about the death of the thirteenth division lieutenant, which was caused by an unseated officer in the same division, is circling around the Gotei 13. She commented how it is a sad way for someone as powerful as him to die like that. However, Hitsugaya thought otherwise.

* * *

_"I don't believe it's sad at all," he replied. "I think it was right of Kuchiki to end his life." _

_"You've got to be kidding!" Hinamori snapped. "I thought you would be a little more sensitive for her!" _

_"No, I'm just being realistic." Toshiro took a bite out of his slice of watermelon, chewed, and quickly swallowed it. "Think about it, what if she didn't stop Shiba from hurting everyone else? What would happen then?"_

_"Then..."_

_He then nodded. "Do you understand now?"_

_She lowered her head. "Y-Yes..."_

_"You shouldn't let your feelings for others get in the way of your duties," he explained. "Didn't you learn that way back during your academy days?" _

_"I-I know! I-It's just...hard to deal with sometimes." _

_"Then, let me ask you this: if I was in Shiba's shoes right now and there is no way to bring me back to normal, would you kill me in order to prevent any further problems from arising?" _

_"I...well, I-I have to." _

_Toshiro then sighed with defeat. "You don't seem like you're willing to do that." _

_"Eh, is that a bad thing?" _

_Then, he looked at her in the eyes. "What if...just what if that situation were to really happen?" _

_There is a silent pause. "Hitsugaya-kun, what are you trying to say?" _

_"If...something like that happened to me, I would like to be killed as quickly as possible. That way, I can be put to rest, knowing that I didn't do anything (to my knowledge) that I would regret later."_

_"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

_"Anyway...enough with the sad topic, all the watermelon slices needs to be eaten right away before they are no longer cold." _

_"...eh?" _

_She watched the white haired Soul Reaper quickly devour his slice. Noticing her behaviour, he stopped and gave her a stern look. "What are you just sitting there dumbfounded for? Are you going to eat?"_

_"Ah h-hai!"_

* * *

_"She's right; this is for the best."_ Momo raised her arm up. Using her robe sleeve, she wiped the rest of her tears away. "O-Okay Rangiku-san, I-I'll try to be strong."

Matsumoto placed a hand on her shoulder and cracked a soft genuine smile. "Now, that's a good girl."

Before long, the two friends embraced each other in a friendship hug. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I feel a little better."

"That's good to hear." After breaking apart, the strawberry orange haired woman stood up from her seat and did a few arm stretches. Once she is done, she resumed her attention to the fifth division lieutenant. "Anyway, I better get back to my division. I need to check back on how my subordinates are doing. I'll talk to you later."

The raven haired girl nodded with agreement. "Hai."

Rangiku walked over to the door and opened it with a single hand. Just as she is about to step out, she said, "Take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will..."

"See you."

With that said the woman left the room and left the door open. After a few seconds of silence, Momo lowered her head and let out a sigh. There is no time to be sitting and feel depressed over events of the past. She has to move forward and do what needs to be done. She has made her decision. She left her seat and walked outside. Looking up into the sky, she noticed it to be covered with lots of clouds. Before long, small white precipitation started to fall.

"It's snowing..."

She extended a hand out so that the snow can rest on her palm. Upon making contact with her skin, it melted. Seeing snow at its purest only reminds her of her beloved Shiro-chan in many ways: his hair, his name, and most of all, the place where they met. Then, without any warning, a fierce gust blew past her. Fearing that someone might see her, Momo placed her hands down on the bottoms of her robe and waited for the wind to subside.

"I-I better go back inside and get changed."

Just as she is about to turn around, she noticed something shining in the sky. Curious, she extended her hand out and waited for it to flutter down on her hand. Luckily, the wind didn't blow it away. Once it landed safely, she held it close to her face to examine it.

"What a pretty white flower petal," she said, "...and it's glowing."

After clenching it into a fist, she held the petal close to her heart. Soon, she placed her other hand over it, tilted her head forward, and closed her chocolate-brown eyes.

"It feels warm too..."

Taking another look at the sky, she decided to go on with her resolution.

_"Shiro-chan, I promise to do my best to return you back to normal and bring you back home. If not, then...I'll be the one who will put an end to this madness for good."_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Nee-san**_ - Older person (female), _**Hidoi **_- How mean, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Bankai **_- A zanpakuto's final release, _**Arigato -**_ Thank You, _**Kosode**_ - a basic Japanese robe for both men and women which is worn as both an undergarment and overgarment, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Zanjutsu**_ - Cutting Technique, _**Hoho**_ - Fast Movement,_** Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Shikai**_ - A zanpakuto's first release, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Hai **_- Yes

(1) Yeah yeah, I know; I went a bit "off-course" with the original _Bleach_ storyline so that Ichigo can still see spirits. As a result, he still has Soul Reaper powers. Just...just follow the flow, okay?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy shat, my chapter lengths are getting longer and longer as the chapters go by. Oh well, that means more reading for you! Yay! Anyway, quite a few important events happened in this chapter. What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to my next update. While I'm off to work on my **_Valentine's Day One-Shot_**, please review! Thanks.


	18. Trigger

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Yo everyone, I'm back with today's update of Forget Me Not. Thank you everyone for being so patient especially my wonderful reviewers: **loriakari, KnowledgeandImagination, Yellow. Sunshineeh, icyangel27, Evertale, superattackpea, applestoapples, becomeafan, **and **anime16**.

_Message to **loriakari**_: Toshiro and Ichigo fought against one another before in the second and third Bleach movies. However, both fights only lasted for a short while. For this case, I intended for this fight to last a little longer than their two previous encounters. Thanks for your review!

Here is chapter eighteen. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." **"****Zanpakuto Talking."**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Eighteen:** Trigger

As the several key fights in the various areas of Karakura Town continued, Hollows suddenly started appearing at an alarming rate. As a result, Renji and Rukia are beginning to have some difficulties trying not to get outnumbered by them. With a vertical slash from his sword, two Hollows were dramatically sliced and disintegrated into thin air. Taking a look at the field around him, the red headed lieutenant suddenly let out a hiss. "Damn, there are too many of them."

"Tsugi no Mai..." Using her sword, Kuchiki punctures the blade into the ground four times in a semi circle. After she takes her battle stance, ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground. Once all the gathered energy has been built up, she called out, "Hakuren!"

In a matter of seconds, her assaults has been launched toward a line of Hollows in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade. Unable to escape from it, the masked creatures became encased in a large block of ice. Shortly after, it broke and shattered into millions of particles before disappearing into the atmosphere.

Just when her area has been cleared of Hollows, more of them appear to take their place. "Darn, there's no end to them."

"Kuchiki-san, move out of the way!" exclaimed a voice.

By the time she turned her head to the side, she noticed a field of blue spiritual arrows coming in her direction. Realizing who is attacking, she used hoho to dodge the attacks. As for the Hollows, they became an unfortunate casualty. By the time Rukia reappeared, she stood next to the rescuers who have just arrived. "Ishida, Inoue, Sado."

"Are you alright, Kuchiki-san?" Orihime asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Daijobou."

After his 1200 arrows from Ginrei Kojaku have been released, Uryu turned his attention to the two females. Using his finger to fix the position of his glasses, he said, "Quite a scene has happened here. Where's Kurosaki?"

The thirteenth division unseated officer looked up into the sky where the nearest showdown is taking place. She replied, "He's up there fighting against Hitsugaya-taicho."

Chad raised his head up to see what is going on. He asked, "Hitsugaya?"

"Eh, why is Kurosaki-kun fighting against Toshiro-kun?" Orihime questioned. "I thought we are on the same side!"

"We are, but Hitsugaya-taicho isn't," Rukia answered. "The real enemy has turned him against us."

The long haired girl placed a hand over her mouth and gasped. "Oh no, that's terrible!"

"Yeah," Chad agreed.

"I know, but all we could do right now is eliminate all the Hollows in the area and hope that Ichigo is able to find a way to save him somehow," Kuchiki explained.

* * *

"Hyoryu Senbi!"

With a swing of his sword in a linear direction, Hitsugaya creates overflowing ice from his blade in a form of a crescent. However, Kurosaki avoided the attack by leaping back high up into the air. Refusing to allow his opponent to get away, Toshiro placed both hands together on the hilt of his zanpakuto and swings it upwards.

"Zekku!"

As a result of calling his secondary technique, he controlled his previous attack to move up into the air. Noticing that it is fast approaching, Ichigo tighten his grip on the hilt of his sword and swung it vertically downwards, calling out, "Getsuga Tensho!"

All of a sudden, a black sword beam is released from the blade and charging at the field of ice. By the time the two powers made contact with one another, an explosion caused smoke to cover the battlefield. As the strawberry Soul Reaper watched the smoke thinning, he sensed many bits of Toshiro's spiritual pressure coming towards him. "Guncho Tsurara!"

Piercing through the cloud of smoke is an array of ice daggers which are shooting in his direction. With no time to waste, Ichigo raised his sword up and began knocking the icicles from side to side, changing its course. By the time the barrage stopped, he noticed the smoke has finally dissipated, revealing the white haired captain.

Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth, disappointed that he wasn't able to finish his opponent off. So, he decided to try a different tactic. With a few flaps of his wings, he flew towards Kurosaki. With his sword raised on the side of his head, he prepared to launch his next series of assaults. However, before he could reach him, Ichigo took the initiative and appear at his side first. Realizing that things could get dangerous for him, Hitsugaya changed the grip on his sword and blocked against his opponent's.

"Toshiro, stop fighting already!" Ichigo called out. "Didn't I tell you before? We're your allies!"

The two blades clashed with one another. The white haired captain exclaimed, "No matter what you say, it's not going to change my mind! All your words are meaningless to me!"

He pushed Ichigo back with force. Seconds later, the two engaged themselves in another short ranged fight.

"Everyone is my enemy! You all have made me suffer one way or another!"

"What are you talking about? Can't you see this Fujikage person you're following is the one causing this whole misunderstanding in the first place? You are being controlled by him!"

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya cracked a grin on his face and began laughing out loud. "You fool! Do you really expect me to believe all that crap? Fujikage is the _only_ person who understands me!"

He jumped and kicked on his two feet against Ichigo's sword and pushed him back. Once the strawberry stood his ground, he saw the winged Soul Reaper release more of his spiritual pressure. "Toshiro!"

"I'm not going to let you standing in the way of his plans!" Hitsugaya declared.

With that said, he charged at the Substitute Shinigami at full force. Seeing that there is no hope in persuading the tenth division captain, Kurosaki hissed between his teeth. "Argh, damn it! If you're not going to listen to reason, then I'm just going to have to defeat and drag you back to Soul Society!"

The two swords clashed against one another, releasing powerful energy between them.

When Ichigo blinked, he soon found himself in a scenery entirely different from the battlefield. He looked around only to find himself in a large field of nothing, but ice: cold and solitary. However, that all started to change. It is melting and breaking.

He wondered, "W-Where the hell am I?"

All of a sudden, he heard a roaring sound of thunder. Looking up into the dark sky he noticed the bright and shining full moon. In a matter of seconds, an ice serpent dragon with wings came flying down from the heavens and landing in front of the strawberry orange haired Soul Reaper. The force of the landing caused a fierce gust of wind to blow unsettled items away.

"Y-You're...Hyourinmaru," the Substitute Shingiami exclaimed, immediately recognizing the dragon's identity. He then looked back and forth. "So, this place...is Toshiro's inner world."

**_"There is no time to waste; I must urgently speak with you,"_** the ice beast said. **_"It greatly concerns about the safety of my master."_**

Realizing that he is going to be talking about a serious topic, he nodded with agreement. "Okay, I'm listening."

**_"There is a way to save and return him back to normal."_**

Suddenly, Ichigo's eyes widened with surprise. He took a step forward and asked, "R-Really? What is it?"

**_"However, it's going to be difficult to find it," _**Hyourinmaru explained.**_ "My master lost it back when he was in Seireitei." _**

"I see," he replied. "What exactly did he lose?"

**_"A small portion of his memories; it is out there, seeking for its way back to him. Once it does, he will remember everything."_**

"W-Wait, what do you mean by that?" Then, all of a sudden, storm clouds began to thunder causing fierce winds to blow to the west. After shielding himself from the weather using his arms, he noticed his vision of the dragon is starting to disappear. "Oi!"

**_"You must help find it, Ichigo Kurosaki. My master's future rests in your hands..." _**

"Oi, wait!"

However, the winds were too much to handle. He closed his eyes, preventing anything from going into them.

By the time he reopened his eyes, he found himself back in the battlefield, fighting against Hitsugaya. Ichigo grind on his teeth and continued fighting. With the useful information in mind, he is more determined than ever to bring the white haired Shinigami back to his normal state. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Sensing danger from up close, Hitsugaya quickly used flash step to create some distance between himself and his opponent. Using the short time he has, he took a quick glance at the side, checking on how is Takeshi is holding up against his enemy. _"He better end his fight with him and fast,"_ he thought. _"At this rate, your plans are eventually going to meet at a stand still." _

* * *

Meanwhile, there is another battle that is taking place somewhere nearby. Isshin Kurosaki and Takeshi Fujikage are engaged in a battle of sword swings and techniques. "You have changed over the years, Fujikage," Isshin commented.

The two blades clashed into a strong deadlock. "Really now?"

They pushed each other back before slamming their swords against each other once more. Showing a serious look on his face, the older Kurosaki asked, "Are you doing this because of what happened on the night that Hannah died?"

Upon hearing his wife's name being mentioned, Takeshi's eyes flared with sudden anger. He raised the palm of his free hand in front of Isshin and called out a destructive spell. "Hado Number 58: Tenran!"

Aware that the whirlwind of spiritual energy is about to release; the older Kurosaki used shunpo to dodge the attack. "Fujikage!"

"Shut up!" he exclaimed. "Wipe out and exterminate, Saten no Hana!"

After the blade of his sword suddenly became shrouded in a dark aura, he used flash step and disappeared into thin air. Isshin got into battle position and patiently waited until the last minute for him to come. However, it didn't happen. Instead, he sensed Fujikage's reiatsu has went elsewhere; in particular, Takeshi started attacking the surrounding Hollows below. Realizing that his tactics has changed, Isshin began chasing him down. "Damn it."

With several swings of his sword and quick use of his fast movement, he got an area of Hollows under his command. However, he didn't stop there. "Bankai, Satin Demon Flower!"

With another several swings of his sword, he sliced through the same Hollows in order to gain control of them.

Once his little mission is over, he turned his body to the side to see Isshin has caught up. He exclaimed, "I will get my revenge on the Gotei 13 and you can't stop me!"

The controlled Hollows began backing away back into their respected portals to Hueco Mundo.

"Hitsugaya!"

* * *

Hearing his name being called from a distance, Hitsugaya immediately turned his attention to the side. Soon, his eyes narrowed. _"He's calling for me." _

As Ichigo is about to strike him down with his sword, Toshiro suddenly used flash step to get behind him. Holding out the palm of his hand, yellow spiritual energy gathered as he enchanted the words to his destructive spell.

"Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado Number 63: Raikoho!"

Then, without any warning, a thundering strike of spiritual energy is fired at his intended target. However, his attack failed because Kurosaki used his sword to block against it. He hissed between his teeth.

"The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky."

All of a sudden, Hitsugaya disappeared into thin air causing Ichigo to start chasing after him. _"I'm not letting him escape!"_

By the time he finally stopped, he stood next to Takeshi's side that has already started using his forbidden spell. Moments later, Ichigo joined the two Soul Reapers.

"Toshiro!"

"Hn, who is that person Hitsugaya?" the former third division captain asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," the white haired captain replied. "He is someone who should not be any of your concern, Fujikage."

"Kurosaki, huh? Ah, you must be Isshin's son."

"You...you know my father?"

Fujikage let out a grin. "Of course I know him. We are old acquaintances, isn't that right Isshin?"

Sensing his father's presence, the strawberry Soul Reaper turned his head to the side to see him. "Old man, what are you doing here?"

"My purpose of being here should not be your concern right now," he replied. "We have to stop them from getting away."

He resumed his attention to Hitsugaya and Fujikage. "Yeah, you're right."

Takeshi let out a grin. "Go ahead and try to catch us. By the time you come here, we'll be long gone."

Both father and son raised their swords up and charged at them. Noticing that they are coming after Fujikage, Hitsugaya stepped in, raised the palm of his hand up, and quickly called out a kido spell. "Bakudo Number 21: Sekienton!"

All of a sudden, a blast of red smoke exploded upon activation, preventing the two Karakura Soul Reapers from getting any closer. "Damn it," Ichigo cursed. "Toshiro!"

Somewhere in the thick smoke, they heard Takeshi's voice call out, "Kukanten'i!"

By the time the effects of the kido spell wore off, Hitsugaya and Fujikage have already disappeared into thin air. The strawberry orange haired teenager gripped tightly onto the hilt of his sword and hissed between his teeth. "Shit...they got away."

Isshin took a quick glance at his son before resuming his attention to where his old acquaintance once was. His eyes narrowed; something big is going to happen within the coming days. He stood next to the younger Kurosaki and said, "Be careful, Ichigo."

Realizing what his father just said, Ichigo turned to him and replied, "Yeah, I will..."

With a silent nod, he soon disappeared, leaving no trace of him behind. The lone Shinigami then reverted back to his normal state. He suddenly heard a voice, "Oi Kurosaki-kun!"

He turned his body to the side and looked down to see his Soul Society friends and his human friends have gathered below. He used fast movement to disappear and reappear next to them. "Inoue, Ishida, Chad, what are you guys doing here?"

Uryu placed a finger between his spectacles and readjusted his glasses. He replied, "We all sensed Hollows and two strong spiritual pressures nearby. So, we decided to come here and investigate."

"Oh..."

"What happened?" Chad asked.

"Kuchiki-san and Renji-kun told us about Toshiro-kun," Orihime said.

"Oh..."

"Where is Hitsugaya-taicho?" Rukia asked.

"H-He got away with Fujikage."

There is a silent pause. "Let's head back to Urahara-san's place and figure out what to do next."

Ichigo nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

* * *

"Hey Urahara-san, are you here?" Ichigo asked upon opening the front entrance into the shop.

"Welcome back everyo-" Kisuke said. "Oh, never mind that; there are more people here."

"Konnichiwa Urahara-san," Orihime greeted.

"Did you finish taking down the Hollows in the area?"

The orange haired female nodded with agreement. "We did, but we ran into Toshiro-kun along the way."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, huh? Now, that must be one difficult battle."

"We tried getting him back, but it was no use," Renji replied while folding his arms over his chest. "Now, we're back where we've started."

"Actually, we're not," Kurosaki said.

"What do you mean, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, turning to the strawberry Soul Reaper.

"During my fight with Toshiro, his zanpakuto called out to me saying that there is a way to save him."

There is a silence pause. Renji asked, "What?"

"Really Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime added.

"Is that really true?" Kuchiki further questioned.

He nodded in response. "Really now?" Kisuke said with interest. "What did he say?"

"He said that a portion of Toshiro's memories is lost somewhere in Soul Society. If we find and return it to him, he will be able to remember everything."

"In other words, he will revert back to his normal self."

"Yeah, but...unfortunately, I wasn't able to learn of the whereabouts of his memories."

"Don't worry Ichigo," Rukia said with a smile. "You've done what you can. Let's go to Soul Society and inform the captains about this."

"That's a good idea," Urahara agreed. "In the meantime, I'll continue with my homework assignment. If something comes up, I'll send Yoruichi-san over to tell you."

Ichigo nodded with agreement. "Okay."

As Rukia prepared to open the Senkaimon to Soul Society, Kurosaki turned to his Karakura friends. "We'll take care of things here," Ishida said while Chad nodded, "while you're away."

"If we see Toshiro-kun, we'll be sure to tell you," Orihime added.

The orange strawberry smiled and nodded. "Arigato Inoue."

"Yo Ichigo, let's go!" Renji said, getting his attention.

"Alright already!" He resumed his attention to his friends. "See you guys later."

"Be careful everyone!" Inoue exclaimed as she watched the three Soul Reapers walked into the portal with three Hell Butterflies guiding them. Before long, the doors closed and it disappeared into thin air. "I hope they'll be alright."

"They'll be alright," Ishida replied, "as long as another big war doesn't happen."

She then let out a faint smile. "Yeah, I suppose you're right about that."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Hoho**_ - Fast Movement, _**Daijobou**_ - It's Alright, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Zanpakuto **_- Soul Cutter,_** Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Shunpo**_ - Flash Step, _**Reiatsu **_- Spiritual Pressure, _**Bankai**_ - a zanpakuto's final release, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Konnichiwa - **_Good Afternoon, _**Senkaimon**_ - a portal that leads spirits to and from Soul Society, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hopefully, Ishida's right about what he says. If it doesn't, things are going to get pretty ugly in the later chapters. What will happen next? Well, stay tuned for my next update! Please review! Thanks.

******Psh, if you're wondering about my current progress with **Secrets Retold**, then you should start going on my profile page or on the HitsuHina Bleach stories page. The first chapter should have been posted by now. If not, then...well, you're going to have to press the pretty refresh button a few times before you go to the page you want. xD******


	19. Possibilities

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's finally reading week which means I have about a week's worth of homework catching up/studying and HitsuHina fanfiction writing to do! Thank you everyone for your patience especially my awesome reviewers: **anime16, becomeafan, Yellow. Sunshineeh, icyangel27, Ebbie54, applestoapples, Evertale, loriakari, KnowledgeandImagination, **and **KiRisH KiRish**. Without any further delay, here is chapter nineteen. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Dreaming or Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Nineteen: **Possibilities

_Shinigami of the Gotei 13 were scrambling through the hallways of their respected divisions as the sirens sounded. Hollows are within the vicinity of Seireitei and they need to be exterminated quickly. They gathered at the usual meeting spot where their captain and/or lieutenant are waiting to give out their instructions. In the third division, the Soul Reaper subordinates are ready to go. "It looks like everyone is here," the captain said. "Let's move out!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_With that said, they used flash step and all disappeared into thin air. By the time they reappeared, they were running and jumping from building to building. "Our job is to eliminate the Hollows that are in South Rukongai District Two. So, keep your guard up!"_

_"Understood!"_

_In a matter of minutes, they have arrived at their destination. Immediately, the Soul Reapers of the third division drew their swords and engaged into battle against the fallen souls. Over time, casualties of the battle began to show. As Hollows were purified, brave Soul Reapers lost their lives. "Captain Fujikage!" said one of the Shinigami called out to his superior. "There's too many of them for us to take care of!"_

_Takeshi sliced a Hollow in half with a single swing of his sword. As it disintegrated into the atmosphere, he placed his hand over his blade and called out, "Wipe out and exterminate, Saten no Hana!"_

_All of a sudden, his zanpakuto started become shrouded in a dark aura. With the use of his quick movement, he charged at the Hollows. Just as he is about to slice through them, he noticed a few of them are attacking from different angles. Extending the palm of his hand out, he called out a destructive spell. _

_"Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!"_

_With a blast of blue spiritual energy, they were exterminated. He then resumed his previous task. With a few swings of his zanpakuto, he slowed down the Hollows' actions before finishing them off. As they are disappearing into thin air, Fujikage landed on the ground in front of his Soul Reaper subordinates._

_Just as he turned around, he noticed that more Hollows have appeared from the portal to Hueco Mundo. "Damn, they're so annoying. Everyone stand back!" Takeshi commanded. "I don't any one of you to get caught in my Bankai effects!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_Once he watched his subordinates leave the area, he activated his sword's final release and transformed. As the Hollows waited for their opponent to appear out of the smoke, the masked beasts didn't realize that Fujikage is already behind their backs. With a mastery use of his sword and speed, he wiped them all out of existence._

_After a long battle, he finally defeated all his enemies in the area. Exhausted from the fight, he reverted back to his original state and returned to his division subordinates. "C-Captain, you're back! Are you alright?" _

_With a smirk on his face, he replied, "Of course I'm alright; I can't let some group of Hollows stop me." _

_All of a sudden, a Hell Butterfly came fluttering above their heads. Noticing it, the third division captain extended a finger out so that the insect could land. Once the message has been given, Takeshi suddenly widened his eyes. "W-What?" _

_"What's wrong, Captain?" one of the concerned Soul Reapers asked. _

_"Everyone head back to headquarters," he instructed. "There is some place I need to go first." _

_"Yes sir." _

_

* * *

_

_As fast as he could, Fujikage arrived at North Rukongai District Two. Finding a large group of Soul Reapers from the Seventh Division in the area, he used fast movement to appear behind them. He asked, "Where is she?" _

_Hearing his voice, the Shinigami turned their heads to see him. Their heads were laid low, unable to find the proper words to say at a time like this. "Captain Fujikage..."_

_"Where's Hannah?" _

_"S-She's not with us. Her body...is probably already consumed by the Hollows," one of them said. _

_All of a sudden, he snapped, "Why didn't you go save her? Why did you run for? You can defeat those Hollows without a problem. That's your job as a Soul Reaper of the Gotei 13!"_

_Nobody said a word. _

_"Fujikage cut it out," said a voice. _

_He then turned his attention to the seventh division captain. _

_"You're not the one who is giving out orders for this division." _

_"Then, was it you who let her fight on her own?"_

_"She is following orders assigned by the Gotei 13."_

_Takeshi suddenly let out a frustrated growl and turned around. He began walking away from the division members. "I'm going to look for her! If you're not going to help, then suit yourself." _

_Before anyone could say anything, he already disappeared._

_

* * *

_

_"Hannah!" he called out. "Hannah!" _

_For the next several minutes, the third division captain moved from place to place, searching for his beloved one. During this time, the sky has become covered with a blanket of gray clouds. _

_"Hannah!" _

_When his body finally gave out, he collapsed onto his knees. He couldn't go any further. By now, her wife's body has disappeared into the air or has been consumed by the Hollows that were here moments ago. Regardless, she's gone from his life. A hand turned into a fist and then, he began slamming it on the hard ground. _

_"Damn it!" _

_He suddenly raised his head and screamed to the thundering sky. _

_"It's their fault! How dare the Gotei 13 allow my wife to die like that? I swear, I'll make sure they will pay for all this!"_

* * *

All of a sudden, Takeshi's eyes opened to find himself in a dirty rundown place. He turned his head to see the white haired Soul Reaper sitting and leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest. Noticing him, Hitsugaya sarcastically said, "You sure had a nice sleep."

"Shut up," Fujikage retorted before sitting up from his seat. He turned his attention to the open window on the side. "It's not like you had one that is any better."

"I suppose...all I keep dreaming about are the Gotei 13 and the Ryoka continuously seek my life. Once they do, they just started torturing me like I'm some sort of play toy."

There is a moment of silence where Toshiro watched Fujikage grind against his teeth and tightly grip his fists."I will kill them all; every single one of those Shinigami."

"I know; you said that the last couple hundred of times already."

Takeshi suddenly shot him a glare. "I hate that personality of yours, Hitsugaya."

"Sorry to break the news," he said while standing up from the cold floor, "but you're going to have to suck it up and deal with it. That is what happens when you grew up with a bad history."

After brushing some dirt off his clothes, he pulled a section of his kimono with two fingertips and looked at it.

"Hn, I need a new pair of clothes to wear; these don't suit me." He then turned his attention to the former third division captain. "I'm going to do some shopping around here."

As he watched the white haired Soul Reaper walk towards the door, he said, "You better bring some food back."

Suddenly, Toshiro stopped and turned back. "Yes sir."

With that said, he disappeared into thin air leaving Takeshi on his own. He let out a sigh. "Oh well, at least he's not what he used to be."

* * *

When he heard the slide door open, Kisuke turned his head to see a familiar face. "My, what a surprise visit we have here," he said while walking up to him. "What brings you around these parts, Isshin?"

"I would like to discuss something that happened not too long ago," the older Kurosaki said. "It has something to do with former Captain Fujikage."

All of a sudden, his eyes narrowed. "I see; you must have met up with him."

He nodded with agreement. "He's definitely not the same person he was before, that's certain."

"Takeshi Fujikage, now that's a name I haven't heard in a while," said a voice.

Heads turned to the side to see a ponytail haired woman leaning against the door sill with her arms folded over her chest. "It has been a while since we last met, isn't that right Isshin?"

"Yes Yoruichi-san, it has been."

"I remember that guy to be quite the benevolent captain back in the day. He is well liked by a lot of Soul Reapers because he had a strong sense of justice, pride, and responsibility. When he's around Hannah, he shows the other side to himself: kind, sensitive, and a bit silly," she explained. "However, that all changed when she died on duty. For some reason, Fujikage started showing signs of hatred and evil towards the Soul Reapers around her including his subordinates."

"From what I heard, there are nights were he killed them in their sleep," Urahara added. "A lot of lives were lost. Yamamoto-soitaicho found out about this and decided to forward the issue to Central 46 Chambers. After explaining the issue, they decided to execute Fujikage for becoming a threat to Soul Society."

Yoruichi nodded. "Just as those orders were about to be carried out, he suddenly disappeared without a trace. Nobody was able to find out his whereabouts until now."

"So many years have passed by since that incident happened," Isshin said. "He must have been waiting for the right moment to take his revenge on the Gotei 13."

"Since this incident has happened so sudden, it's safe to say that he anticipated that we would fight in a war against Aizen," Urahara stated, "and emerge victorious."

"I think so too. We won't be able to stop Fujikage as long as we can't come up with a solution."

Kisuke nodded with agreement. "There's also the fact that he has turned Hitsugaya-taicho against us. From what I remember, his Bankai abilities remain in effect for a long period of time. We have yet to figure out how to break free from it and thus, we won't be able to return the poor tenth division captain to his original state."

There is a brief moment of silence. Yoruichi then unfolded her arms so that she can place a hand on her waist. "This looks like it's a good time to take a short trip to Soul Society, isn't that right Kisuke?"

Suddenly, he cracked a smile. "I suppose you're right about that, Yoruichi-san. Besides, I need to pay a visit to a certain someone who might know a few things about this."

"In that case, I leave things to you," Isshin said while he watched his two acquaintances get ready to open the Senkaimon. "I'll look after things around here."

After the gate to Soul Society opened, the shopkeeper turned around and replied, "Arigato Kurosaki-san; we'll be on our way then."

With that said, two Hell Butterflies emerged from the doors, fluttered around a few times, before guiding the two old time friends back inside. Soon, Isshin watched the gate close and disappear from sight. Just like his son, more of the people he knows are going to be involved with the conspiracy in Soul Society. _"Ichigo..."_

* * *

The Senkaimon gate opened, allowing the three Soul Reapers to come out and find themselves somewhere in the not so busy streets of Seireitei. After looking around for a while, Kurosaki folded his arms over his chest and suddenly said, "I was expecting this place to be pretty busy like it always has been. It usually happens whenever the Gotei 13 has an enemy to worry about."

"We are worried," Rukia explained. "However, Fujikage has done quite a bit of damage around here. So, people are still recovering from their previous battle."

"I see..."

"Let's go to the thirteenth division and report to Ukitake-taicho."

Renji and Ichigo both nodded with agreement. "Yeah."

With that said, they began using their fast movement to head to their destination quickly. When Kurosaki noticed that they are passing by the tenth division headquarters, he decided to stop running. "Oi Ichigo, why did you stop?" the red headed lieutenant asked after he and Rukia stopped beside him.

For the next few moments, he didn't speak a word. He is too busy looking at division building that Hitsugaya lead in and recalling the words that the young prodigy's zanpakuto spirit has told him. The short female Shinigami questioned, "Ichigo?"

"I need to check something in Toshiro's division," he finally said. "What we're looking for might be somewhere in there."

"In that case, we better check if Matsumoto-fukutaicho has been discharged from the Fourth Division and is in her office right now."

Kurosaki nodded with agreement and then jumped down from the building roof. After getting permission to go into the tenth division headquarters, they walked straight to the office. When he opened the slide door, he found the strawberry orange haired woman to be sitting on the sofa chatting with her fellow peer from the fifth division. Ichigo greeted, "Hey Rangiku-san."

By the two female Soul Reapers turned their heads, the tenth division lieutenant's immediately lightened up. Standing up from her seat, she replied, "Oh Ichigo, it has been a while!"

"Abarai-kun, Kuchiki, you're here too," Hinamori said as the other Shinigami gathered around them.

"What brings you around here?"

It is when the Substitute Shinigami lowered his head and fell silent for a moment. "I heard the news about what has been going on here lately including what happened to...Toshiro."

Upon hearing their friend's name, Rangiku and Momo became quiet. "I see..."

There is a short pause. "A few hours ago, we met up with him in the living world."

Then, their heads were shot up. Matsumoto asked, "What, you met him there?"

He nodded with agreement.

"W-What was he doing?" Momo asked. "Was he with Fujikage?"

Again, the orange haired Soul Reaper nodded. "Yeah, he was. As for their reason being in the living world, I'm not quite sure."

"So, the reason you're here is because..."

Ichigo then cracked a smile. "...we're going to help get Toshiro back."

It is when Hinamori started smiling back. "Thanks for telling me."

"It's no problem."

All of a sudden, the peach girl stood up from her seat. "Anyway, I have to get back to my division. I have some work to finish."

"Eh, so soon?" Matsumoto asked.

Turning to the strawberry orange haired woman, she replied, "Sorry Rangiku-san; but if I left it alone, I'm going to start falling behind."

She let out a defeated sigh. "Alright then, I'll see you later."

"Bye everyone."

"See you Hinamori," Renji said.

With that said, the fifth division vice-captain left the office, leaving the others on their own. Rangiku then sighed which caused Rukia to ask, "What's wrong, Matsumoto-fukutaicho?"

"Even though Hinamori appears to be fine, I hope she isn't still being very depressed," she said. "She is the one who is most shocked about the news about my captain."

"She also grew up with him," Abarai added. "So, we can't blame her for feeling that way."

There is a moment of silence. Kurosaki asked, "How are you handling all this, Rangiku-san?"

She then lowered her head and cracked a faint smile. "It reminds me of the time when Gin betrayed everyone."

"...I see."

"I could only hope for the best to happen."

Rukia nodded. "Yeah..."

"Well, we're going to see Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san, and Byakuya now," Ichigo explained. "We need to report what has happened to us a while ago at Karakura Town."

Matsumoto then replied, "Oh, okay then."

"We'll see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

By the time Hitsugaya came back to the hideout, he noticed Fujikage is facing the window and looking at the scenery outside. Already changed into his new dark blue kimono and brown cloak outfit, he tossed his old clothes aside on the dusty ground. Resuming his attention to the former captain, he tossed an apple in his direction. Instinctively taking it with a single grasp of his hand, Takeshi turned his head and took a bite out of it. As he is eating his food, Toshiro said, "I'm ready to go whenever you are."

The former division captain turned around to face the younger Soul Reaper. "Alright then, let's get moving. The last thing I want is for Gotei 13's search team to find us here."

"Yes sir."

After watching him walk past and out through the door, Toshiro turned his attention to his black kimono and white haori. Seeing the pair of clothes sickens him. It reminds him of the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, trying to eliminate him. Raising a finger up, he narrowed his eyes and fired a destructive spell.

"Hado Number 31: Shakkaho."

Upon contact with the red ball of spiritual energy, the clothes started to catch on fire. For a few moments, he quietly watched his old bloodstained clothes burn to ashes before he slowly turned around and walked away. He and Fujikage left with barely any trace of them having to stop here in the first place.

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations  
**

_**Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Bankai**_ - A zanpakuto's final release, _**Ryoka**_ - traveling evil; they are people who are not aligned with Soul Society, _**Soitaicho**_ - Captain Commander, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Haori**_ - Kimono Jacket

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah, this chapter isn't really all that interesting. However, stuff has to be explained before I go back to writing more action scenes. What will happen next? Well, you just have to stay tuned for my next update. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	20. Sign

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I should be going to sleep right now, but whatever...I was too busy finishing up this chapter. xD Anyways, special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **Yellow. Sunshineeh, icyangel27, dragonfirenightfang, KnowledgeandImagination, applestoapples, becomeafan, Evertale, loriakari, anime16, **and **nakimina **_(x2)_**. ****  
**

_Message to **applestoapples**_: LMAO, child slavery. Yes, he deserves his cookie for that. Anyway, Takeshi chose Toshiro to be his _loyal pawn_ because of a certain event that happened a long time ago. That event will be explained in the later chapters. Thanks for your review!

_Message to **loriakari**:_ Yes, we all want Toshiro and Momo to get married and have a child at the end of the story. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't plan to end this story with that type of ending. For the purpose of coming up with creative endings, I decided to end this story a little differently compared to the other ones. Thanks for your review!

Thank you for all your feedback! Without any further delay, here is chapter twenty. Enjoy!**  
**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Twenty:** Sign

As the three captains of the Gotei 13 are in the thirteenth division office, they heard a knock on the door. Turning their heads to the side, they watched the slide door open to reveal three familiar faces. Rukia is the first to enter the room. "Ukitake-taicho, Kyoraku-taicho, Nii-sama, we have returned from the living world."

"Ah Ichigo-kun, how nice of you to come and visit us," Jushiro said upon noticing the Substitute Shinigami.

"Rukia and Renji explained to me what has been going on here lately," Kurosaki replied.

"Yeah, we're in quite the predicament."

There is a moment of silence. "Anyway, we came to report that we had an encounter with Toshiro and the culprit who caused all this trouble in the first place."

It is when Kuchiki narrowed his eyes. Ukitake asked, "Eh, you met with Fujikage?"

The orange haired teenager nodded with agreement. "Yeah, what are they doing in the living world?"

"We're not entirely sure," Renji replied. "However, it seems like Fujikage is using his zanpakuto's abilities to get the Hollows to work for him."

"Then, it's quite possible that he's trying to make an army strong and big enough to fight against us," Shunsui concluded.

Rukia nodded with agreement. "I think so too."

"What's even worse is that both Hitsugaya and Fujikage know how things run in Seireitei."

Jushiro nodded his head. "Yeah..."

"Regardless, we have to be ready for their arrival," Kuchiki stated. "They can attack at anytime."

"Ukitake-taicho!" exclaimed a pair of voices.

Everyone turned their heads to see third seats; Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki enter the room. As they are gasping for breath, one of them said, "The search team has found traces of Hitsugaya-taicho's and Fujikage's whereabouts!"

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey, that was my line!" Sentaro snapped at the other third seat. He resumed his attention to the other Soul Reapers. "Traces of their reiatsu and some burnt clothes have been found in a shelter at North Rukongai District Seven."

"Oi, I was supposed to tell Captain Ukitake that part!" Kiyone exclaimed.

Kurosaki asked, "What burnt clothes?"

"Apparently, they are Hitsugaya-taicho's kimono and haori."

"Oh boy, now that's terrible," Kyoraku said. "If Yama-jii finds out about it, he's going to be furious."

Ukitake let out a hesitant laugh and replied, "Of course, that's coming from someone who have lost his before."

"We'll go and track them down," Ichigo said. "We don't want to lose the possible only lead we currently have!"

There is a moment of silence. "Alright, you three go and check things out over there."

Kurosaki let out a smile. "Arigato Ukitake-san."

He smiled back. "It's no problem, Ichigo-kun."

The white haired captain then turned his attention to his unseated officer.

"Be careful, Kuchiki."

She nodded. "Yes sir!"

"Taicho," Renji said to Byakuya.

He didn't speak for a few seconds. Turning his body to the side, he said, "Do what you want."

"Yes sir!"

"Thanks for letting him go, Byakuya," Ichigo said. "We'll be back as soon as possible."

With that said, the three Soul Reapers left the other ones behind to go on their mission. Ukitake is the only person who waved them good bye. "Bye Ichigo-kun!"

He then turned his attention to the sixth division captain, who is folding his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong, Byakuya?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki; he keeps addressing me by my first name."

"Hn, really now?"

"...Yes."

* * *

Second division captain, Soi Fon finally opened her eyes after being unconscious for several days. The first thing she saw is the face of an idol she looked up to for so long. Her eyes widened with surprise while her cheeks turned a dark shade of pink. "Y-Yoruichi-sama!"

"Yo Soi Fon, how are you feeling?" the noble family member replied with her casual smile. "I heard the news that you were attacked by Fujikage."

"Fujikage?" she asked while sitting up in bed. "Who is he you're talking about?"

"To make the story short, he's the former third division captain who have turned insane and betrayed the Gotei 13 a long time ago. He's also the one responsible for Captain Hitsugaya's recent actions. He turned against us and has become our enemy."

Her eyes soon narrowed, knowing that the situation have turned serious. "I see..."

The ponytail haired woman stood up from her seat to place a hand on her hip. "Now that you're all better, you can leave this place. Don't worry; I have already asked Unohana whether it's okay to discharge you from this place. To be honest, I need your assistance."

The younger female blinked a few times. "What do you need me to do, Yoruichi-sama?"

"We need to unlock the mystery of what happened on the night of the death of a Soul Reaper named Hannah Fujikage. What better way to do that than to join up with Kisuke and Mayuri at the twelfth division headquarters?"

"Um, I suppose..."

"Well, what are you standing there for? Shall we get going?"

She slowly nodded with agreement and pulled her blanket aside. Quickly getting out of bed, she snatched her clothes from the side and began putting on her kimono.

"I'll explain everything in detail while we're headed to Mayuri's division."

Once she is done, Soi Fon completed her outfit by putting on her haori. Turning her attention to her admirer, she said, "Hai Yoruichi-sama!"

* * *

Hitsugaya and Fujikage are walking on the dirty pathway of North Rukongai District Seven after engaging in continuous fights with the Hollows that have come to attack them. Luckily, thanks to Fujikage's zanpakuto abilities, the Hollows have become victims and are now a part of his soon to be invincible army. All of a sudden, Toshiro ceased all movement. He turned his head to the side and quietly waited. Noticing his sudden change of movements, Takeshi asked, "Is something wrong?"

"They're coming," he replied. "Soul Reapers from the Gotei 13 are coming in our direction."

"Hn, really now? I wonder why they are able to trace us."

The white haired Soul Reaper suggested, "They have probably found the shelter we were at."

"Well, that's what happens when you leave your belongings behind."

"Those clothes are not my belongings. They're a bunch of useless trash that is only worth burning."

"Oh dear, you're quite the rebellious child."

"Shut up..."

"Toshiro!" exclaimed a voice.

Hearing his name being called, Hitsugaya waited until three Soul Reapers appeared in front of him. Recognizing who they are, he narrowed his dark green eyes and let out a hiss. "You guys again? You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Hitsugaya-taicho, come back to your senses and return to Seireitei with us," Rukia said.

"Senses? What senses?" he asked while gripping his hand onto the hilt on his back. "All I know is that you must be killed!"

With a burst of reiatsu, he dissolved his sheath and drew his sword out. There is no time to waste; now that they are here, he might as well defeat them once and for all.

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

After his transformation is complete, he flew into the air and quickly swooped down towards them. With his sword raised on the side of his head, he prepared to launch his attack. Noticing that he is coming in their direction, Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia drew their swords out and jumped away from from his attack range. Seeing through their tactics, Hitsugaya changed direction and targeted Renji first. The red headed lieutenant hissed between his teeth. With a hand place over his blade, he called upon his zanpakuto's initial release. "Hoero, Zabimaru!"

Once the blade changed form, he commanded it to extend its length tenfold to stop the white haired Soul Reaper. However, Toshiro has already seen through his plan. He flew in a circular pattern, dodging the assault. When he is inches away, the sixth division lieutenant held his sword horizontally in front of him. Using it as a shield, he defended against the blade of Hitsugaya's zanpakuto.

"Damn it, he's not going to listen to us!"

Sensing another attack is coming, the white haired captain looked up to see Ichigo striking his sword downwards. After pushing Renji back, he jumped a few steps behind. Kurosaki said to his comrade, "We have no other choice, but to defeat him."

Hitsugaya suddenly let out a laugh. "You guys defeat me? I won't let that happen!"

With a swing of his sword, he fired icicles towards his opponents.

"Guncho Tsurara!"

Just as Ichigo and Renji are about to retaliate, Rukia appeared in front of them. She extended a hand out and said to her allies, "I'll handle this. Bakudo Number 81: Danku!"

In a matter of seconds, the ice darts were stopped by a translucent large rectangular wall that appeared in front of them. However, that didn't stop Toshiro from performing his next technique. Raising his sword out in front, he summoned several pillars of ice to appear and surround them. "Shit," Kurosaki cursed. "That attack was a decoy!"

He turns his sword ninety degrees counter clockwise, commanding the ice pillars to move towards his enemies. "Sennen Hyoro!"

"Damn it," Renji cursed. "Bankai!"

With a burst of his flaring reiatsu, he activated his zanpakuto's final release. Not only he helped his friends break free out of Toshiro's attack, but he increased his chances of surviving the battle.

"Hihiho Zabimaru!"

"Hn, now this is interesting," Takeshi said while watching the fight from a safe distance. "Even though they're not captains, they are just as strong."

A grin suddenly appeared on his face.

"Regardless, it doesn't matter." He drew his sword out from its sheath. After raising it up to his face, he said, "I won't allow the likes of them to defeat me."

With the blade starting to glow a dark purple aura, a large garganta appeared from behind. Passing through the portal are several Hollows of different kinds. They let out a fierce roar, getting the attention of all the Soul Reapers. "What the hell?" Ichigo asked.

"Shit, there are Hollows here," Renji cursed.

"We have to defeat them," Rukia said.

Hitsugaya then slightly narrowed his eyes before resuming his focus on his enemies. With a swing of his sword, he released several ice dragons to attack them. By the time the three Soul Reapers turned their attention, they noticed the series of assaults coming in their direction. In order to avoid it, they all used flash step. Just when they were safe, they sensed a surge of spiritual pressure from around them. When they looked, they noticed that a few Hollows are about to launch their ceros.

Kurosaki hissed between his teeth and raised his sword up. Placing a hand on his arm, he called out, "Bankai!"

Just as they fired their attacks, Ichigo's transformation is complete.

"Tensa Zangetsu!"

There is no time to waste; he used his enhanced quick movement and sword techniques to retaliate against them. The masked beasts that are unable to defend in time, they paid the ultimate price: losing their lives. Placing both hands on the hilt of his blade, he swung his sword downwards toward the ground.

He called out, "Getsuga Tensho!"

The orange haired teenager fired a sword beam that cut through several Hollows. As a result, they disintegrated into the atmosphere. At the same time, Renji commanded his Zabimaru to fire a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from its mouth. "Hikotsu Taiho!"

Getting caught in the attack, the Hollows were soon ceased from existence.

After watching the battle for a while, Takeshi decided now is a good time to change the pace in the tense battle. He put his sword back into its sheath. With the use of his hands, he created a thin glowing prism. "Jikanteishi."

Just as Hitsugaya is about to retaliate against Kurosaki's and Abarai's double team attack, he noticed all their movements have suddenly froze. Irritated, he let out a frustrated growl and turned his attention to the former third division captain. He asked, "Why did you stop the battle, Fujikage?"

"Test time is over," he replied. "It's time to gather more Hollows."

He bit the bottom of his lip and soon reverted back to his normal form. He put his sword back where it belongs: in his sheath on his back. He turned around and walked to Takeshi's side. During this time, the surrounding Hollows have begun retreating back to Hueco Mundo by using the garganta. "You're no fun. I was about to kill them."

"Patience Hitsugaya, you'll get your chance soon enough."

"You better keep that promise or else I'll kill you."

Fujikage let out a grin. "We'll see if that actually happens."

The surviving Hollows fled and disappeared without a trace. Once they noticed, they know it is time for them to make their escape as well.

"Kukanten'i."

In a matter of seconds, they left the three Soul Reapers behind and the frozen time to start moving once more. They all started looking around, searching for the whereabouts of Toshiro Hitsugaya and Takeshi Fujikage. Rukia asked, "What just happened?"

Ichigo let out a hiss. "Shit, they have escaped again."

Renji rested his sword on one side of his shoulder. "What a drag this situation has become."

"No kidding."

The short haired female let out a defeated sigh. "Let's head back to Seireitei. There's no point trying to locate them."

The two allies nodded with agreement. "...Yeah."

* * *

Hinamori is sitting in her office playing with the flower petal she found recently. Despite her doing that, thoughts of her childhood friend are clouded in her mind. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

If she's really going to stop him, she needs to think of ways to outsmart the tenth division captain. Obviously, it's not an easy task to complete. Toshiro is well-known for his high intellect and pure talent. As a result, he excels in everything. On the other hand, she is only known to be brilliant and creative when it comes to using kido. However, there is another major difference: he knows how to use Bankai while she doesn't. How is she going to defeat someone who can become several times stronger than her?

Momo reopened her eyes. Holding onto the forget me not (1) petal with a single fist, she placed it over her chest. She said, "No matter what happens, I have to defeat him using the best of my abilities. I made a promise to him and myself that I will be the one to end things once and for all."

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the slide door open. When she looked over, she saw the third division captain casually entering the room. "Yo Hinamori-chan, are you feeling better these days?"

The peach girl slowly nodded with agreement. Letting out a soft smile, she replied, "I can't stay depressed for a long time. I have to move on and do what needs to be done."

"Well, that's good to hear. I'm glad that Rangiku managed to cheer you up."

"Hai."

"Anyways, I better get back to my division. I only came to see how you're doing."

Then, he turned around. Just as he is about to head towards the door, Hinamori stood up from her seat and called out to the gray haired Soul Reaper, "I-Ichimaru-taicho!"

He stopped and glanced over his shoulder. "Hn, what's wrong?"

"Y-Your division is going out on patrol around Rukongai tonight, is that correct?"

There is a brief pause. "Yes, what about it?"

"I-If it's okay, can I come on the search with you?" Suddenly, the expression on the fifth division lieutenant's face changed to one of seriousness and determination. "I want to help find Hitsugaya-kun."

After a few silent moments, a wide grin appeared on his face. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations  
**

_**Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Nii-sama**_ - Older Brother, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter,_** Haori**_ - Kimono Jacket,_** Arigato **_- Thank You, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Bankai **_- A zanpakuto's final release, _**Garganta**_ - a portal that leads to and from Hueco Mundo

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hn, Momo's now ready to join the party. Will she and Hitsugaya make a confrontation with one another? Well, you just have to wait and find out in my next update. Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	21. Interception

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! I'm back with another update! Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers.**Yellow. Sunshineeh, applestoapples****, icyangel27, dragonfirenightfang, anime16, KnowledgeandImagination, I. LoVe .GrImMjOw, Evertale.  
**

_Message to **applestoapples**_: Congratulations, you're my 200th reviewer! You earned yourself a large HitsuHina cookie. xD Yeah, I don't want to spill anything about the future events in this story. If I tell you, it's going to spoil everything unless you can make a good educated guess. Hehe, I'm so cruel. Anyway, thanks for your review!

Here is chapter twenty-one. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back _or_ Dream. **Short Flash Back.**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Twenty-One:** Interception

Later at night when most Soul Reapers are fast asleep, Momo Hinamori is in her private quarters making preparations for the possible encounter with her long time friend. After equipping her zanpakuto to the side of her waist, she took out the flower petal from her pocket to take a look. While it is still glowing in her hand, she folded her hand over. Closing her chocolate brown eyes, she let out a soft sigh. "Alright, I'm all set and ready to go."

After stuffing the white flower petal back into her pocket, she headed out the door and used flash step to get to her destination: the meeting spot at the western gate.

When she arrived, she found out that the third division members are not the only ones present. "Abarai-kun, Rangiku-san, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, what are you all doing here?"

Ichigo folded his arms over his chest and let out a smile. He said, "Do you really think we would allow you to do this on your own? Toshiro's our friend too."

"H-How did you guys know about this?"

"Gin told us that you wanted to go search for Hitsugaya-taicho," Matsumoto replied with a smile on her face. "So, the rest of us decided to give you a hand or two."

"Everyone..." Feeling tears watering in her eyes, Momo raised an arm up and wiped them away with her sleeve. "...thank you for coming."

"Well everyone, now that all the minor details have been cleared up," Ichimaru said. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes sir!"

With a short nod, he turned his attention to his vice-captain. "Let's go Izuru."

The pale blond haired Soul Reaper nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

* * *

"Ah Yoruichi-san and Soi Fon, you ladies have finally arrived," Kisuke greeted the two Soul Reapers upon noticing their appearance in Kurotsuchi's laboratory. "We were about to send out a Hell Butterfly to search for you."

The second division captain narrowed her eyes. After so many years have passed by, she still doesn't like former twelfth division captain. In the meantime, Mayuri is typing away on his keyboard. He stopped for a moment and snapped at the stripe hat shopkeeper, "Uruse Urahara, I'm trying to concentrate here."

"Ou, sumi masen Kurotsuchi."

He hissed between his teeth before continuing with his work. Yoruichi placed a hand on her hip. She said, "We need to know what happened on the night that Hannah Fujikage died. Apparently, there is a discrepancy in regards to Hannah's death. None of the older Soul Reapers seem to know what happened back then."

"Did you get a chance to talk to the former members of the third division during that time?" Urahara asked.

Yoruichi then folded her arms. "Unfortunately, I didn't get a chance to do that. They're currently on a Rukongai patrol mission with the current third division captain."

"I see; I suppose asking Yamamoto-soitaicho about it is out of the question."

"Oh, what is this information?" Kurotsuchi suddenly said upon standing up from his seat so that he can lean over toward the screen. "Hannah Fujikage didn't die because the Soul Reapers abandoned her to be eaten by Hollows."

"Wait a minute," Soi Fon said. "What exactly happened on that night anyway?"

"Why don't you read and find out?"

The four men and women gathered around and read the contents on the screen. Once they are done, they all stood there and thought for a moment. Kisuke placed a hand on top of his head and fixed the position of his hat. "Hn, what a sad truth this story turned out to be. I can see why no one is able to say anything to Fujikage."

Yoruichi nodded with agreement. "If he were to find out the truth right now, who knows what can happen."

"He'll probably claim that we're lying," Soi Fon suggested.

"Well, that's expected to happen," Mayuri said. "Besides, that insane betrayer of Soul Society is motivated by his grudge against us."

Urahara then let out a sigh. "Yes, I have to agree. It's just so unfortunate that Captain Hitsugaya has gotten dragged into the whole mess."

"Oh well, what is lost has been lost."

"Hopefully, Captain Ichimaru and his team are able to find and capture him without too much difficulty."

"Yes, I need to experiment on the little shorty in order to figure out possible ways to return him back to normal." A grin suddenly appeared on his face. "Just thinking about it sparks my utmost interest."

* * *

After rounding up more Hollows into their army, Takeshi and Toshiro are finally walking towards their final destination to take on the Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13. All of a sudden, Hitsugaya stopped moving. Upon noticing his behaviour, Takeshi stopped and watched the younger Soul Reaper scan the area. After a few moments of silence, the tenth division captain finally said, "They're coming towards us."

"Are they aware of our presence here?" Fujikage asked.

"I don't think so," he replied. "Besides, I put up a kido barrier to make sure they don't detect our spiritual pressures."

"In that case, why don't you command a few Hollows from our army and ambush them?"

Suddenly, a grin appeared on Toshiro's face. "Hn, is that so? Fine, I'll go deal with them. It's about time that you let me fight to my heart's content."

"I suppose I have to agree with you on that. If you defeat them, you'll be set free from your pain and suffering."

Hitsugaya slowly nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

All of a sudden, a group of Hollows appeared from Hueco Mundo and stood obediently behind the former third division captain. "Well, your men have arrived just in the nick of time. Here are your instructions. While you deal with the Soul Reapers that are in the area, I will go ahead with the main army and attack Seireitei. Once you have finished your business with them, I want you and the surviving Hollows to quickly come to Seireitei join the main battle."

"Yes sir."

"Good," Takeshi said. "You are now dismissed."

With a single nod, the white haired Soul Reaper and his team of Hollows disappeared from Fujikage's sight. If his plans go well as it is supposed to, the Gotei 13 will meet their downfall. As a result, his revenge will finally be achieved.

_"Don't worry, my dear Hannah; your sacrifice will not be in vain." _

* * *

_Blades clashed against one another causing sparks to fly while the two sparing partners are engaged in a deadlock battle. They are evenly matched. However, she knows realistically it is not so. He's only going easy on her. As a result, she's going to have to force him to use his full power. "Hajike, Tobiume!"_

_Despite all her efforts, her opponent wasn't fazed. As a matter of fact, it seemed like he expected her to do something like that. Using the blade of his sword, he redirected her fireball attack to be launched to the side. It ended up blasting a large boulder into smithereens._

_Toshiro glanced over his shoulder to see the attack's impact. He soon narrowed his eyes and resumed his attention to the fifth division vice-captain. The fun and games end here. Now, it's time to get serious. With his sword pointing straight up towards the skies, he shouted, "Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!"_

_In a matter of seconds, his sword transformed and gained a silver chain with a crescent moon hook at the bottom of the hilt. With a swing of his zanpakuto, he released an ice dragon to target his opponent._

_In response, Hinamori jumped back. Raising the palms of her hands out, she called out, "Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"_

_She fired a spiritual sphere of red energy at the beast and shattered it into tiny pieces. However, Hitsugaya's attack didn't stop there. He charged at the older Soul Reaper upfront and forced her to block with her sword. As a result, they got involved in another close ranged sword fight. As they are fighting for dominance, Toshiro quickly changed tactics and pulled back. While Hinamori is off balance, he twisted his body around and got behind her. Using the momentum he gained, he swung his sword towards her face. However, he only managed to slice through the air. Momo dodged the attack by ducking. _

_Just when she thought she is safe, she noticed a pointer finger and a middle finger pointed at her. Her eyes widened upon realization; Toshiro has read through that move as well. "Bakudo Number 63: Sajo Sabaku!"_

_Hinamori bit the bottom of her lip, not wanting the sparing practices to end just yet. So, she turned her body to face one side and raised a fist up. "Bakudo Number 8: Seki!"_

_When Hitsugaya's binding spell made contact with hers, it became temporarily paralyzed. A few seconds later, the attack is repelled back at him. Noticing his kido is coming back in his direction, he used his sword to slice it in half. As a result, his initial attack was canceled out. By the time he resumed his attention to the raven haired girl, she has already launched her kido spell towards him. _

_"Hado Number 32: Okasen!" _

_With the use of his flash step, he evaded the attack. However, he soon found himself unable to move. When he looked back and forth, he realized that he got caught in Momo's kido net which was concealed by Bakudo Number 26: Kyokko. Hitsugaya hissed between his teeth. "Shit..." _

_Hinamori raised her zanpakuto and touched the net with her blade. "Hajike, Tobiume!" _

_All of a sudden, the string from the kido net is caught on fire. Though it split on different pathways, her attack all lead to the same target: her trapped opponent. "Bankai!" _

_Just before it made contact with him, his burst of spiritual pressure rendered it useless against him. After ice covered his right arm and feet, he grew large wings and a long tail. _

_"Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"_

_Momo soon found herself standing with awe. Who would have known that learned so much at such a short period of time? She thought, "W-Wow, he has already gone way ahead of me by learning how to use Bankai."_

_With the use of his quick movement, he charged at the fifth division lieutenant and engaged her in another battle of swordsmanship. Minutes later, they became very exhausted from the long fight and decided to end today's sparing practice. They sat next to one another, taking their time to catch their breaths. _

_"S-Sugoi Shiro-chan, I never knew you were so good at using kido," she said. "You really did learn a lot over the past several years."_

_Once his breathing is stable, he turned his attention to his childhood friend and replied, "I guess; even though I'm good at it, I don't think I will be as good as you."_

_"Eh, why is that?"_

_"You're far better when it comes to using kido in conjunction with one another and your zanpakuto. I don't have the time and patience to do that."_

_"I should say the same thing about you. When it comes to handling your sword, you're better at it than I am. Besides, it has only been five years since you've graduated and you already know how to use Bankai."_

_"Yeah, but I still have a long way to go. I can't maintain that state for a very long time."_

_"Oh..."_

_There is a moment of silence. "Shiro-chan..."_

_He gave her a stern look. "Oi, didn't I already told you not to call me that anymore? It's Hitsugaya."_

_"Okay Hitsugaya-kun, are you planning to become a ca-"_

_"There you are, Hitsugaya!" a voice interrupted. _

_The two childhood friends looked over to see a strawberry orange haired Soul Reaper coming towards them. Momo asked, "Hey Rangiku-san, what's wrong?" _

_"Hey Hinamori, I was just wondering where my cute little third seat ran off to."_

_Toshiro shot her a glare. He retorted, "I'm not cute, Matsumoto-fukutaicho. Didn't I already told you that I was going to be training with Hinamori today?"_

_There is a short pause where Rangiku stood and placed a finger on her chin. "Nope, I don't recall you saying that."_

_One of his eyes twitched. He thought, "I should have known."_

_"When I found you together with Hinamori, I thought that you are going on a date."_

_"...What?"_

_Momo blushed at the idea of going on a date with someone. "Mou Rangiku-san..."_

_"Matsumoto!"_

* * *

Momo suddenly opened her eyes to find herself leaning against a tree. Remember what she was doing a while ago; she closed her eyes and let out a defeated sigh. _"Oh yeah, we were taking a break after spending an hour searching for Hitsugaya-kun." _

"Ah Hinamori, you're finally awake," said a voice, who is sitting beside her. "Did you have a nice nap?"

She placed a hand on the back of her head and let out a soft laugh. She replied to Matsumoto, "Somewhat..."

"Now that Hinamori-chan is awake, shall we continue our search?" Ichimaru asked.

The fifth division lieutenant nodded with agreement. "Hai."

After standing up from their seats, they joined the other Soul Reapers and resumed their search for the white haired captain and the former third division captain. "Maybe we should split up this time," Ichigo suggested.

"I suppose it's a good idea," Gin said. "Our efforts have been nothing, but fruitless."

All of a sudden, Kurosaki stopped walking. As a result, it caused the Gotei 13 Shinigami to stop as well. "Then, let's split into two groups."

As she listened to the Soul Reapers talk with one another, Momo suddenly turned her body to the side. For some reason, her instincts are telling her that there is danger nearby. However, the area she is looking at doesn't seem to be out of place. A few seconds later, she resumed her attention to her friends. "What's wrong Hinamori-kun?" Kira asked.

She slowly shook her head. "Iie, it's nothing."

"...I see."

Despite her saying that, her gut is still cringing. When she took another look, she suddenly picked up something. Even though it is concealed within a kido spell, she could still sense it. There is no mistake; she has been sensing _his _reiatsu. Without any warning, several Hollows broke through the spell and let out fierce roars. Seeing that there is no other point, Toshiro appeared in front of everyone. With his arms crossed over his chest, he said, "Stupid Hollows, they totally ruined my plan to ambush you all."

He let out a defeated sigh.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter. In the end, I'm going to defeat every single one of you!"

At that moment, Toshiro drew his sword out and immediately released an ice dragon to attack them. Just as everyone is about to draw their swords out and retaliate, one of them have already went ahead to deal with the white haired captain. Rukia exclaimed, "Hinamori-fukutaicho, wait a minute!"

With a single swing of her sword, Momo launched fireball at the frosted beast. The two attacks collided with one another causing an explosion and a large cloud of smoke to emerge. As the others braced themselves against the impact, Hinamori and Hitsugaya stood unfazed. They patiently waited for the smoke to be blown away by the wind. When they were clearly able to see one another, they narrowed their eyes at one another. Holding onto the hilt of his sword, he raised it up in front. "Momo Hinamori..."

Momo did the same thing. "Hitsugaya-kun..."

Concerned for the raven haired girl, Matsumoto took a step forward and asked, "Oi, are you sure you're okay to deal with him?"

"...Yes, I am ready to fight him. This is something I have to do."

At first, she wanted to stop the younger Soul Reaper. Knowing Toshiro for so long, she is well aware that he's one tough opponent to defeat. Then, all of a sudden, she changed her mind. The words she told to Momo a while ago suddenly echoed in her thoughts.

**_"I'm sure taicho will forgive us for ending his life. At least by then, he wouldn't be able to hurt the people he cares about."_**

The tenth division lieutenant let out a defeated sigh. "Be careful, Hinamori."

She glanced over her shoulder and let out a soft smile on her face. "Thank you Rangiku-san."

"You better defeat him, Hinamori!" Ichigo encouraged.

"We know you can do it," Kira added.

"Aww, those are such nice words to say to her," Hitsugaya said. "However, all it did is make me sick to my stomach!"

He hissed between his teeth and pointed his sword towards them.

"Shinigami of the Gotei 13, it's time to finish things once and for all!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations  
**

_**Zanpakuto **_- Soul Cutter, _**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Sumi masen**_ - I'm sorry, _**Soitaicho **_- Captain Commander, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Bankai**_ - a zanpakuto's final release, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Iie**_ - No, _**Reiatsu**_ - Spiritual Pressure, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dun! Not only there are only five chapters left until this story's complete, but Toshiro and Momo are going to face off against one another. Will Momo be able to stop Toshiro and his evil actions? Well, there's only one way to find out. Stay tuned to my next update! Please review! Thanks. **  
**


	22. Realization

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Before I go on with today's update, I would like to send my hearts and kisses to the people in Japan. On Friday afternoon (from where they live), a powerful magnitude 8.9 earthquake in northern Japan causing a seven meter tsunami. Fortunately, only about six hundred people died from the casualty. However, a lot of buildings, homes, boats, and trains were lost. But that's not the end of it, they're currently on watch for a possible explosion from one of their nuclear plants. So, considering the facts, I'm expecting that there won't be any anime or manga chapters released within the next little while. But oh well...it's only a minor set back. Hopefully, all the people working in the anime/manga departments are alright (_Tite Kubo! Be alright!_). With that said, this chapter of Forget Me Not will be dedicated to you!

Anyway, thank you everyone for all your patience especially my awesome reviewers: **anime16, icyangel27, Evertale, Beautiful. Sunshineeh, KnowledgeandImagination, applestoapples, **and **KiRisH KiRisH.  
**

_Message to **applestoapples**_: LOL, domestic childcare society. Of course I'll take up your theme challenge. However, you have to wait just like everyone else before it is completed and posted on ff. net. Thanks for your review!

Now that Momo and Toshiro have made their confrontation, what is going to happen next? Will one, both or neither of them die? Well, there's only one way to find out: read and enjoy! Here is chapter twenty-two!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back__. **Short Flash Back.**  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Twenty-Two:** Realization

The sirens ring throughout the Gotei 13 divisions causing all the Soul Reapers to scramble around. "Get to your posts everyone! Fujikage and his army have been reported to have invaded Seireitei through the western gate!"

News spread like wildfire. Eventually, everyone is informed. As a result, all of them got ready for battle. "Judging from what is going on outside, everyone is getting ready for their confrontation with Fujikage," Yoruichi stated after taking a glimpse of the outdoors through the narrow window. She turned her attention to her former subordinate. "Are you ready for battle, Soi Fon?"

Obediently, she nodded with agreement. "Hai Yoruichi-sama!"

With a nod of agreement, the older female turned to Urahara. "Kisuke, are you planning to stay here?"

He nodded his head in response. "I plan to use the facilities here to find a way to at least weaken Fujikage's Bankai effects."

"No you may not use the facility like a freeloader," Mayuri retorted at the shopkeeper. "This place is my laboratory; only I get to use it."

"Now Kurotsuchi, don't be so stingy." Kisuke suddenly let out a wide yet scary smile. "Besides, who was the president of the science and research department before you and was able to get you out of Maggot's Nest?"

The twelfth division captain then hissed between his teeth. Turning his body away from the exiled Soul Reaper, he said, "Fine, do what you want."

"Arigato, you're so kind."

"Uruse..."

"Well, Soi Fon and I shall join the battle with the other Soul Reapers," Yoruichi said. "Send us a message if you figured out something."

"Okay Yoruichi-san, have a safe trip!" Kisuke said while waving a happy farewell. With that said, he watched his two allies leave the research laboratory. He then turned to Mayuri. "Well then, shall we get started on our little project?"

The scientist just hissed and started typing away on his keyboard. "Just don't slow me down, Urahara."

He let out a grin. "I understand, Kurotsuchi."

* * *

As Hollows approached the center of Seireitei, they fired their long ranged attacks to fend off against the Soul Reapers. Though some of them sustained damage, other who avoided the attack, retaliated. People were cutting, screaming, running, and firing their attacks at their long time enemies. The fierce battle went on. As a result, casualties from both sides began to take its toll. However, Fujikage didn't care. All he's concerned about is waiting for the high ranked members of the Gotei 13 to show up. "That's right Hollows, create chaos in the area," he said. "That way, the Soul Reapers will come and fight me. I will show them that it's impossible to defeat me."

All of a sudden, four Soul Reapers appeared in his presence. "Well, what do you know?" said the bald headed third seat said. "We're the first ones to arrive."

The fashionable fifth seat used his hand to flick his bangs aside. "Now, that's beautiful. We get the pleasure of taking down our opponent first, isn't that right Zaraki-taicho?"

The spiky headed Soul Reaper let out an amused grin. "That's correct."

He then drew his sword out from its sheath. His lead is soon followed by the others. "Hn, so who is going to take on the Soul Reaper?"

"Heh, isn't that obvious? The fastest person to get to him will be the one to fight him first. As for the others, they will fight against the Hollows."

"Yay, it's a game!" exclaimed Vice-Captain Yachiru Kusajishi, who made her appearance known from behind Zaraki's back. "You better win, Ken-chan!"

"Of course, I will win Yachiru!" Kenpachi said. "All you need to do to hold on tight!"

"Let's go, taicho!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"I'm ready when you are," Yumichika said.

"In that case, let's play!" Zaraki shouted.

With that said, the eleventh division captain and his subordinates used his quick movement to charge at the former third division captain. Seeing through his simple minded tactics, Fujikage drew his sword out and calmly blocked against the first person that swung his sword at him. "Kenpachi Zaraki of the Eleventh Division," Takeshi said as they exchanged sword swings with one another. "Hn, you're just as strong as the captain before you."

"Huh, what the hell are you talking about?" The large Soul Reaper asked. "That guy was weak. He wasn't fun to play with at all!"

With a fierce swing, he slashed his sword on the side of his body. However, Takeshi managed to block the attack as well. "Hn, you're not bad at all."

The spiky black haired Soul Reaper pulled back his attack for a moment before starting another series of sword swings.

"Let's see if you're able to entertain me!"

All of a sudden, Takeshi's sword started to glow a dark purple aura. "Wipe out and exterminate, Saten no Hana!"

* * *

"Unare, Haineko!"

The blade of Matsumoto's zanpakuto suddenly turned into ash. For a moment, the ash surrounded her body before attacking its intended targets: the Hollows. At the same time, the third division lieutenant raised his sword out in front. He activated his zanpakuto's initial release. "Omote o agero, Wabisuke!"

After his sword has changed form, he charged towards the Hollows. With a few small swings, he passed by every single Hollow while leaving behind small cuts on them. By the time he made it to the other side of the group, he glanced over his shoulder to see them falling to the ground at full force. He turned his body around, facing them. Raising the palm of his hands up, he called out a kido spell. "Hado Number 33: Sokatsui!"

As a result, a blast of spiritual energy is fired eliminating the masked beasts from existence. Once they are gone, Izuru looked around to see the whereabouts of one of his friends. Noticing that she is nowhere to be found, he turned his attention to one of his allies. He is busy cutting down his opponents using his sword. "Abarai-kun, where did Hinamori-kun go with Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Renji sliced his opponent in half and turned to Kira. He answered, "I don't know; there are too many Hollows to deal with."

Without any warning, two Soul Reapers appeared in the middle of the battlefield. Feeling their large spiritual pressures, the other fighters took a glimpse of what's happening. Hinamori and Hitsugaya are engaged in a battle of strength. After a few moments, the two childhood friends pulled back and once again clash blades with one another. Again, they are evenly matched.

Suddenly, Toshiro let out a hiss. The battle is not in his favour at the moment. The winner of the battle could still go either way. Deciding to change the tide of this battle, he shouted out, "Souten ni Zase..."

Sensing danger, Momo quickly pulled back and released her sword's initial release.

"Hyourinmaru!"

Noticing that the released ice dragon is headed towards her, she summoned a large fireball from her sword's blade and fired it. "Hajike, Tobiume!"

When the two attacks made contact with one another, an explosion occurred. Despite that happening, Toshiro and Momo didn't wait for the each other to make their next move. While Hitsugaya dash towards her, Hinamori raised the palm of her hands and held them out in front.  
"Hado Number 31: Shakkaho!"

Noticing the ball of red spiritual energy is moments away from being released, he immediately stepped to the side. As a result, he avoided the attack. Putting both his hands on the hilt of his sword, Hitsugaya raised it above his head. He shouted, "You have to do better than that!"

Momo quickly turned her body and called out another kido spell, "Hado Number 32: Okasen!"

Just as Toshiro swung his sword down, Hinamori blocked the attack with a burst of yellow spiritual energy. It gave her enough time to jump back and run elsewhere. However, he won't let her escape that easily. Hitsugaya started chasing after her.

The fifth division lieutenant took a moment to glance over her shoulder. Toshiro is still following her. _"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

Deciding to take the battle to the skies, she took a big leap and flew into the air. Looking down at the white haired Soul Reaper, she swung her sword and launched another fireball attack at him. "Hajike!"

Using his quick movement, he disappeared from sight. By the time he reappeared, he threw his crescent moon chained hook. It ended up wrapping around Momo's wrist. Hinamori's eyes suddenly widened. She has been caught in his trap. With a fierce tug on the chain, he forced the older Shinigami to come towards him. Just as he is about to cut her, Momo raised her zanpakuto out in front and blocked the strike. Hitsugaya hiss between his teeth disappointed that he still hasn't finished her off. He quickly changed plans and called out a kido spell. "Hado Number 11: Tsuzuri Raiden!"

At that moment, an electrical current of spiritual energy is carried from his left hand, along the chain, and towards Momo. Despite being unable to get away, she raised the palm of her left hand and retaliated. "Kongobaku!"

The two respected attacks ended up damaging their intended targets causing smoke the fill the area. In amidst of it, sounds of clashing blades can be heard. Seconds later, the two Soul Reapers jumped back from the smoke and waited for it to lift. Hinamori is freed from the chain, but she sustained a cut from one side of her cheek. On the other hand, Hitsugaya got a portion of his upper sleeve cut open, exposing some skin. Not wanting to wait any longer, he raised his zanpakuto up towards the skies and called out, "Bankai!"

As she watched him transform, she bit the bottom of her lip. From this point on, things are going to get tough. _"I can't afford to make any more mistakes."_

With the sleeve from her robe, she wiped the dripping blood away from her cheek. Placing both hands on the hilt, she assumed battle stance and waited for the white haired captain to successfully activate his Bankai state. All of a sudden, a pair of ice wings was spread out of the cloudy after effects of the explosion. With a single flap, he blew away the smoke and made his appearance. "Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

_"No matter what happens, I have to beat him." _

"Enough with all the fun and games, I'll make sure to end this battle as quickly as possible," Toshiro said. "Besides, I still have your comrades to deal with."

Hinamori swung her sword off to the side, firing a fireball in the process. "Hajike!"

However, Hitsugaya just knocked it away with a single swing of his sword. Unfazed by the blast behind him, he flapped his large wings and flew towards the raven haired lieutenant. Swinging his zanpakuto in a linear direction, he created an overflow of ice from his blade in a form of a crescent. "Hyoryu Senbi!"

Momo jumped back in response, avoiding the attack. _"Now is the time to activate it!" _

She raised two fingers out in front of her and moved her arm to the side. All of a sudden, a giant net of tangled spiritual strings appeared out of nowhere. Hitsugaya narrowed his dark green eyes, aware that he is surrounded by it. _"This kido has been concealed with Kyokko." _

"Fushibi!"

All of a sudden, an explosion occurred causing the area to fill with smoke. As she waited for Toshiro to come out and strike back, the peach girl took a moment to catch her breath. All the built up damage is starting to take its toll on her body.

_"Stay calm Momo; he will come to you soon enough."_

At that moment, Hitsugaya flew out of the smoke just as she expected him to do. With his sword held on one side, he charged at her while calling out, "Ryusenka!"

Knowing that she is going to find herself in grave danger if she doesn't move, Hinamori flew down and avoided any contact with the younger Soul Reaper's zanpakuto. Instead, he ended up creating a large block of ice which floated in midair. By the time he turned around, the ice shattered into millions of tiny particles. The two childhood friends faced one another once more. With their swords raised in front, they let out fierce yells before flying towards each other. Just when they're close enough, they swung their swords and clashed their blades together. However, it didn't take long for one to overtake the other causing the victor to inflict physical damage on her opponent. _"I-I cut him." _

Seconds later, she soon realized that her efforts to hurt Hitsugaya were too good to be true. In reality, she only managed to slice through his ice clone causing it to shatter into pieces. She gasped and took a step back. She looked back and forth, searching for his whereabouts. When she finally sensed his presence, she looked up. However, she is unable to get away from the force of Toshiro's body pushing her down. During the process, she didn't realize that the flower petal from her pocket has fallen out somewhere.

The next thing she did is let out a scream. Both Soul Reapers crashed onto the ground at full force with the white haired Shinigami kneeling on top of her. Momo struggled to break out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let her. "Shiro-chan..."

"Finally, I've wait for so long for this day to happen," he said. "Once I make my move, I don't have to worry about you interfering with my life anymore. You'll be long gone, ceased from existence."

He raised his sword and put his blade against her neck. _"I'm sorry; I couldn't save you after all. Toshiro, please forgive me for my actions."_

Leaning towards her, he whispered in her ear, "Sayonara..."

Momo closed her eyes. _"Good bye...my love."_

Hitsugaya pulled back his sword, ready to launch his finishing move. "Now, die!"

Little did he realize, the white flower petal that Hinamori lost suddenly fluttered its way down and landed on the top of his right hand. Just as he is mere inches away from killing her, he ceased all movement. His dark eyes widened with surprise as images started to appear in his thoughts.

* * *

_"I'm Momo Hinamori. What's your name?" _

_"Toshiro...I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." _

_The raven haired girl suddenly let out a smile on her face. "What a nice name you have." _

_"Really?" _

_"Yep, I think it suits you." _

* * *

**"_If you make Hinamori shed even one drop of blood...I'll kill you._"**

_

* * *

_

_"Hey taicho, it's time to wake up."_

_The white haired Soul Reaper slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw is the face of his vice-captain who is leaning very close to him. He gave her a stern look. With a single hand on her cheek, he pushed her away so that he could sit up. "Get out of my face, Matsumoto. Why the hell did you wake me up from my nap?"_

_"I'm sorry, but Yamamoto-soitaicho just sent an important message. Apparently, there is an emergency captain's meeting you have to attend."_

_He turned his body to the side so that his feet are on the floor. As he stood up, he let out a low growl. He walked towards his desk to pick up his zanpakuto which was sitting on the wall. After equipping it on his back, he walked passed Rangiku. She heard him say, "Damn it, I hate it when he does that." _

_Matsumoto smiled with amusement. "If he were to hear that comment right now, he would for sure give you a long lecture about mannerisms." _

_Hitsugaya stopped at the door. When he looked over his shoulder, he replied, "At least I don't get yelled at often compared to you."_

_

* * *

_

_"Hey Toshiro, what's up?"_

_"How many times do I have to keep telling you, Kurosaki?" Toshiro snapped at the orange haired teenager. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you."_

_

* * *

_

**_"You're exactly right, Aizen. My blade is full of hate," he replied. "I didn't come here to fight you. I came here to violently hack you to pieces!_****"**

* * *

Without any warning, Hitsugaya sat back. Placing an arm over his forehead, he let out a painful scream.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked while sitting up from the ground.

At that moment, Kurosaki and his comrades turned their attention to the side. Noticing that Captain Hitsugaya is having a bad headache, he asked, "Oi, what's going on?"

But before he could listen to Hinamori's response, another group of Hollows began to attack him. Raising his sword up, he blocked against it.

"Damn it, you're in the way!"

The fifth division lieutenant asked her childhood friend, "Hitsugaya-kun, what's wrong?"

By the time he turned to look at her, she noticed something. One of his eyes is changing colours; a colour she knows too well. It is slowly turning from dark green to emerald-teal.

"Shi...ro-chan...?"

* * *

_"Oi Shiro-chan, where are you?" _

_"I'm right here, Bed-Wetter Momo. Where the hell were you looking?"_

_"Mou, can you stop calling me Bed-Wetter? It's embarrassing." _

_"I should say the same thing. So, stop calling me Shiro-chan already!"_

* * *

"H-Hina...mo-AHHH!"

The headache is unbearable. He pounded his head against the rough ground before falling over to one side.

"S-Shit, make it go away!"

As she watched her childhood friend yell with agony, Momo then noticed the white flower petal is suddenly lying on the ground on the side. _"W-What is it doing there? I thought it was in my pocket." _

**_"With the help of one of my Bankai's abilities, I infected one of the flower petals. From there, all I need to do is waiting patiently for the fish to take the bait. After a certain period of time, he finally did. While he is recovering all his memories from the flower petals he managed to get his hands on, he made contact with the infected one. It leads him to experiencing a terrible headache and eventually, he becomes the way he is now."_**

Hinamori's eyes suddenly widened upon realization. _"Could it be that by coincidence that it touched Hitsugaya-kun and caused his sudden headache? If that's true, then...that petal holds the last of his memories. He can return back to normal!" _

She quickly got on her feet to stand up. While running towards the younger Soul Reaper, she bent over and snatched the forget me not (1) flower petal from the ground. When she is at his side, she got down on her knees and tried to touch him. Upon noticing what she is doing, Toshiro kicked her hand away. He began crawling away from her. He exclaimed, "Stay away! Don't you dare come any closer to me!"

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun, but I have to do this," Momo apologized while raising two fingers up. She chanted a way of binding spell. "Bakudo Number 63: Sajo Sabaku!"

Just as the tenth division captain is about to fly away, he got caught in a chain of yellow spiritual energy which wrapped around his body and the tree behind him.

* * *

_"Ah Hitsugaya-kun, you're just the man I've been looking for."_

_"W-What is it, Ukitake?"_

_Without any warning, he started pulling out lots of candy from his robe sleeves and gave them to Toshiro. "Here's some candy for you!"_

_"Um...t-thanks."_

* * *

**_"Damn it, this isn't good enough. I need to get stronger." After taking a few deep breaths, he raised his sword out in front. He is getting ready to resume his solo training in the dark cave. "I have to or else I won't be able to protect Hinamori." _**

* * *

Hitsugaya moved back and forth, struggling to break free. "Argh, let me go!"

She walked up to the white haired Soul Reaper. "This is not the real you," Hinamori said. "The Shiro-chan I know is brave, strong, and would never do these things."

The peach girl held out the flower petal for him to see.

"Please return to being yourself again; I miss you."

* * *

_"Take my hand, Shiro-chan." _

_He gave her a stern look. "What do you think I am: a five year old?" _

_"No, but I don't want you to get lost around here. Besides, it is your first time being around here." _

_Toshiro folded his arms and turned his body away. "I can take care of myself just fine." _

_Momo let out a defeated sigh. "Okay, don't come crying to me when you get lost." _

* * *

"N-No, I don't believe you!" Hitsugaya exclaimed. "This is a trick! All you care about is seeing me suffer, that's all!"

"Toshiro..."

"Once I break free of this spell, I will kill you! Do you hea-"

Without any warning, Momo grab hold of the front of his kimono, pulled him close, and pressed her lips against his. Toshiro's eyes widened with surprise.

* * *

_"Something tells me that you're asking that question because you have an interest in someone." _

_"Well, that's the thing," she answered before lowering her head. "I-I'm not sure whether I have feelings for him or not. So, I was wondering if you knew what it feels like."_

_Seeing that this conversation has suddenly turned serious, Toshiro leaned back against the back of his seat and let out a sigh. "You see Hinamori, whether or not you like someone depends on a few things. For example, you think about the person a lot even when you intend for it to happen." _

_Momo nodded with agreement. "Okay..."_

_"Another example is that whenever you see the person, your heart beats faster or you start acting out of character."_

_She nodded again. _

_"I guess the last sign that shows you have feelings for him is that...you stumble on your words whenever you talk to him."_

_There is a short pause. "Sugoi, I never knew you knew a lot about the subject." _

_Hitsugaya leaned back against his seat and let out a sigh. "I blame Matsumoto for saying that stuff all the time." _

_"Oh..."_

_

* * *

_

Toshiro tried to pull away from the kiss. However, Momo wouldn't let him do what he wants. She kept her lips pressed against his. No matter what, she wanted him to understand the feelings from her heart._ "Please come back to me, Shiro-chan." _

* * *

_"Taicho, when are you going to tell her?" _

_"I'm not Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said. "Now, stop bothering me and do your work." _

_"But captain, if you don't tell her soon, she might be taken by someone else!" _

_"Then, it's my loss!"_

_"Captain!" _

_He suddenly let out a frustrated growl. Dropping his ink brush on the desk, he turned his body to face the strawberry orange haired woman. "Listen, I'm fine with the way things go between us right now. Why should I suddenly jeopardize our friendship?"_

_"Your future and eternal happiness is on the line." _

_"MATSUMOTO!"_

_

* * *

_

_"No matter what happens, please don't forget me."_

_He felt her kiss his forehead. It left him a pleasant feeling. However, it felt sad at the same time as if she's never returning to him. In his thoughts, he started to worry for her. Then, without any warning, he felt her lips pressed against his own. He thought, "She..."_

_When she finally pulled away, he felt her drape the blanket over his shoulder._

_"I love you, Toshiro."_

_With her words said, he heard her stand up and quietly leave the room. Once it is safe, he sat up from bed and gently placed his fingers over his lips. "She kissed me."_

_

* * *

_

After a long struggle, he finally stopped. By the time he opened his eyes, his pupils returned to their original emerald-teal colour. Realizing what is happening, he slowly raised his left hand and took hold Momo's hand (which has the forget me not flower petal). While holding it tightly, he closed his eyes again, accepting the rest of his memories to return to him. At the same time, he started kissing back.

* * *

_"So, you're the young genius everyone has been talking about."_

_"Who are you?" _

_"I'm Sojiro Kusaka; it's a pleasure to meet you, Toshiro Hitsugaya."_

_

* * *

_

_"Yo Hitsugaya-kun, what's up?" _

_His eyes narrowed at the gray haired captain. "What do you want, Ichimaru?" _

_"Now that's a harsh tone to say to your fellow peer. Is there something wrong with just saying a happy greeting?" _

_"With you saying that, it's a yes." _

_"You're so mean..."_

_

* * *

_

_"Oi Bed-Wetter, stop crying! I already found you." _

_After wiping some of the tears from her eyes with her yukata sleeve, she sniffled a bit before replying, "But still, I was scared for you Shiro-chan. I would have never forgiven myself if we were never to see each other again." _

_Toshiro sighed with defeat before extending a hand out to her. "Come on, let's head home before Obaa-san starts wondering where we are." _

_Noticing that he's willing to hold her hand, Momo let out a smile and accepted his offer. "Hai!" _

_

* * *

_

By the time they broke apart, he gave her a faint smile. "Momo..."

Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth and let out a gasp. His eyes, his smile, and the tone of his voice; they're just as she remembered him to be. "Toshiro."

All of a sudden, she noticed his eyes turn dull. As he is losing his conscious, all the ice on his back, feet, and arm shattered into tiny pieces. He soon returned back to his normal state. Concerned for the white haired captain, the fifth division vice-captain canceled the binding spell. Just as he is set free, she caught him in her arms. Holding him tight, tears started falling down her cheeks. After what felt like a century, Toshiro Hitsugaya has finally returned to the place where he belongs.

"Thank goodness...you came back to me."

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References  
**

_**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Bankai**_ - a zanpakuto's final release, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You,_** Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Zanpakuto **_- Soul Cutter, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts,_** Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Sayonara **_- Good Bye (formal), _**Sugoi **_- Amazing, _**Yukata**_ - a casual type of kimono, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother

(1) The Forget me Not's flower meanings are hope, remembrance, memories, and true love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_*wipes tear from eye*_ How beautiful is this chapter? It's full of emotion, craziness, and most of all, HitsuHina love! Yay, they're finally together again! _*tosses lots of HitsuHina plushies into the air*_ What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to the next chapter. Please review! Thanks.**  
**


	23. Overturn

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Here I am with another update of Forget Me Not! Special thanks goes to **I. LoVe. GrImMjOw, Evertale, Beautiful. Sunshineeh, anime16, applestoapples, KnowledgeandImagination, Mrs. HopeEstheim, **and **KiRisH KiRisH**. Thank you for all your support!

Message to _**applestoapples**_: Sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't have any intentions of giving Momo the ability to use Bankai for this story. Not enough time has passed since the Winter War for Hinamori to practice and master it. However, I'll do my best to make up for it by letting her show off her mastery of kido during her fight against Fujikage. Oops, that was a spoiler...oh well. xD Thanks for your review!

Here is chapter twenty-three. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Twenty-Three:** Overturn

Long after the fierce battle is over, Captain Ichimaru and his search team is traveling back to Seireitei. While she is assisted by Kira, she took a quick glance to the side. Sleeping on Matsumoto's back is her childhood friend. She cracked a smile. "Hinamori-kun, are you okay?"

Turning to the third division lieutenant, Momo replied, "I'm alright; I'm just glad that Hitsugaya-kun came back to his senses."

Upon hearing her response, her circle of friends looked at one another and smiled. "Yeah, he was quite the handful," Ichigo said.

"Now, we have to worry about stopping Fujikage," Renji replied.

Rukia nodded with agreement. "He's not an easy person to stop."

"Let's not worry about that right now," Matsumoto said. "We need to concentrate on giving taicho some medical attention."

At that moment, a Hell Butterfly fluttered towards the group. Extending a finger out, Ichimaru allowed the insect to land and transmits its message. Once it is finished, the butterfly flew away. He stopped and turned around to face his team. "Unfortunately, I just received word that Fujikage is currently attacking Seireitei."

"No way," Momo exclaimed.

"Shit, that guy must have slipped past us while we were busy dealing with Hitsugaya-taicho and the Hollows," Renji concluded.

"Gin, what should we do?" Rangiku asked.

"Hn, we're splitting up into two groups," Ichimaru said. "Rangiku, Hinamori-chan, and Izuru, you three take Hitsugaya-kun to the fourth division. The rest of us will join the other Soul Reapers in the battle against Fujikage."

Everyone nodded with agreement. "Yes sir!"

With that said the group of Soul Reapers used quick movement to speedily make their way back to Seireitei.

* * *

Blades clashed against one another as Captain Zaraki and Fujikage are engaged in a battle of swordsmanship. Kenpachi laughed. "That's right; keep me entertained like this!"

They pushed each other back before slamming their swords together again. At the same time, Yachiru is riding on the big captain's back and laughing away. "Weee, this is so fun Ken-chan!"

Takeshi took a quick glance at his surroundings and noticed that Soul Reapers from various divisions are starting to gather around the battlefield. Deciding to change his pace, he leaped back. Placing his hands together, he raised them up and started changing chanting a destructive spell. "Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado Number 90: Kurohitsugi!"

All of a sudden, Zaraki stopped and looked up. He and Yachiru are suddenly surrounded by a black barrier. The young female lieutenant asked, "Ou, what is going on?"

Kenpachi just hissed in response. "It's nothing."

Meanwhile, Fujikage is outside and watching the spears pierce through the box. "Stay in there for a bit, Kenpachi Zaraki. I have other business to take care of."

He then turned his attention to the other Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13, who have just arrived at the scene. A grin appeared on his face.

"It took you guys long enough to come to me."

Captain Commander Yamamoto slammed his cane on the ground and said, "Takeshi Fujikage, leave this place at once!"

"I'll never leave," he exclaimed while swinging his sword aside, "not until I get my revenge!"

All of a sudden, a several portals emerged from behind the former third division captain. Coming out from them are many Hollows of various types. When the Soul Reapers noticed, a few of them gasped with awe. "No way, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Not only there are regular Hollows, there are Menos as well!"

"My my, it seems like our hands are going to be full for quite some time," Kyoraku said while fixing the position of his straw hat with two fingers. He then glanced at the elderly captain. "Yama-jii, what should we do?"

Yamamoto raised his cane and slammed it down. It echoed throughout the area for everyone to hear. He exclaimed, "Gotei 13, eliminate all the Hollows in the area and defeat Takeshi Fujikage!"

"Yes sir!"

Under the Captain Commander's instructions, the Soul Reapers charged into battle against the Hollows. As a result, the big battle in Seireitei has begun.

* * *

When Hinamori, Matsumoto, and Kira returned to Seireitei, they wasted no time running to the fourth division to seek medical attention. Along the way, they noticed a large number of Hollows gathering in a concentrated area nearby. "It looks like the major fight has already started without us," Kira said.

Momo and Rangiku nodded with agreement and quickened their pace. In a matter of minutes, they arrived at the fourth division headquarters. At this time, Unohana and Kotetsu are instructing their members to move injured bodies around and treat their wounds. Matsumoto exclaimed, "Unohana-taicho!"

Hearing her name being called, the braided haired woman turned around to see Hinamori, Matsumoto, and Kira. "What's wrong?"

"I know you're very busy right now, but can you look after Hitsugaya-kun?" Momo asked. "Hitsugaya?"

Rangiku turned her body to the side to show the fourth division captain the unconscious tenth division captain. Kira explained, "Hinamori-kun fought against Hitsugaya-taicho and managed to bring him back to normal."

"I see," she replied. "Fine then, I'll look after him."

Matsumoto and the others smiled. "Arigato Unohana-taicho."

It is when Momo turned to the strawberry orange haired vice-captain. She said, "You and Kira-kun can go ahead to the battlefield. I can take care of matters here."

After a serious look at her, Rangiku smiled and nodded with agreement. "Okay."

Carefully, she transferred her captain to rest on Momo's back.

"You got him, Hinamori?"

"Y-Yeah, I got him." After hoisting the sleeping Soul Reaper higher on her back, she turned to her companions. "Okay, you guys can go ahead now."

They nodded. Kira replied, "We'll see you in the battlefield."

"Hai."

With that said the two Soul Reaper lieutenants quickly disappeared into thin air. She turned to Unohana who is standing next to an open room. "You can him rest in this room. I'll begin his treatment once everything around the division has been stabilized."

She nodded and walked inside. Noticing the bed at the end of the room, she walked up to it. Carefully, she lowered her body so that his feet touch the ground. Then, she let go of his legs. After slowly standing up, she took hold of one of his arms so that he can lean against her shoulder. She took off the zanpakuto on his back and rest it against the wall. Resuming her attention to the white haired captain, she slowly carried him to bed and draped a blanket over his most of his body. From there, she took a moment to brush his messy bangs aside. With a faint smile on her face, she gave him a short kiss on the lips. "Wait for me," she whispered. "I'll come back soon, Toshiro."

Quietly, she left her childhood friend behind to concentrate on the current issue at hand: team up with the Gotei 13 and defeat Fujikage once and for all.

* * *

When Ichimaru and his team arrived at the battlefield, they notice the casualties are taking its toll. While Hollows are being exterminated, Soul Reapers are getting seriously hurt by the attacks. "My my, things have become quite messy since we left," Gin said with a grin. "Isn't that right, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Then, we're just going to have to clean up the mess ourselves," he replied, raising his sword up. He pointed his blade at Takeshi, who is meters away from them. "First, we have to deal with him."

"In that case, leave it to me." The third division raised his sword off to the side and got into position. "Ikorose, Shinso!"

All of a sudden, his blade glowed and extended several meters ahead. In the meantime, Ichigo used his quick movement to sneak up on his opponent. Meanwhile, Fujikage initially noticed Ichimaru's attack and easily evaded it by taking a side step. During this time, the Substitute Shinigami appeared from behind. With his sword raised above his head, he swung it downwards on his opponent. However, Takeshi noticed and defended with his sword. From there, they began trading sword swings with one another. "Getsuga Tensho!"

Seeing him about to release a sword beam, the former third division captain jumped back and released his own sword beam. The two attacks met causing an explosion, damaging the surround buildings around them. Just as he is expecting the orange haired Soul Reaper to come at him through the smoke, he realized that he is being attacked by another person. The two blades clashed against one another. "Yo Fujikage, it's a pleasure to see you again," the grinning gray haired captain said.

"Gin Ichimaru," Takeshi said. "You're not going to stop me!"

"We'll see about that."

During this time, Rukia and Renji arrived at the battlefield next to the sixth division captain. He is busy eliminating the Hollows around him using Senbonzakura's initial released form. "Nii-sama!" the female Soul Reaper called out to her relative.

"Kuchiki-taicho!" Abarai exclaimed.

He stopped to take a look at them for a moment. "Renji, Rukia, you two are late."

"We're terribly sorry! We have other business to take care of!"

Long aware that those two have been doing their own thing over the past couple of course, he decided to drop the subject for now. "Fine, take care of all the Hollows in the area."

"Yes sir!" Renji exclaimed.

Just as they proceeded to their work, they felt a familiar burst of spiritual pressure from a distance. They turned their heads to the side to see Kurosaki (who is in Bankai state) and Ichimaru are facing off against Fujikage. "Ichigo..." Rukia said.

"Annoying Soul Reapers, I'll take you all down!" Takeshi exclaimed. Just as he is about to retaliate, he noticed a pair of destructive spells coming at him. He used quick movement to dodge them both. Once he landed on top of a building, he looked over to see Hinamori, Kira, and Matsumoto has joined the battle. He narrowed his eyes at the raven haired girl. "Momo Hinamori."

"Takeshi Fujikage, stop this battle at once!" the fifth division lieutenant said. "You can't win in this situation. You're facing against all of us!"

"I don't care! Until I get what I want, I won't stop! I'll defeat you all!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations  
**

_**Taicho **_- Captain, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Nii-sama**_ - Older Brother, _**Bankai**_ - a zanpakuto's final release

* * *

**Author's Note: **Everyone has joined the party...well, almost. What is going to happen next? Well, stay tuned to my next update! In the meantime, please review! Thanks. There are only three more chapters left until the story is finished!

P.S. Those of you who also read my other stories, they're going to be posted pretty late because I haven't been able _envision_ what the next chapter is going to be about. I'm doing my best to work on it. So please be patient a little longer. Thanks.**  
**


	24. Climax

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I'm back with another update of Forget Me Not. Thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **anime16, toshiko-san21, Evertale, KnowledgeandImagination, Mrs. HopeEstheim, applestoapples, KiRsH KiRsH**.

_Message to **applestoapples**: _Oh don't worry about Kenpachi; he'll get out of the destructive spell soon enough. He just became disinterested and somewhat disappointed that his opponent has used kido against him. Thanks for your review!

Without any further delay, here is chapter twenty-four. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Twenty-Four:** Climax

A pair of emerald-teal eyes opened, finding himself staring at the white ceiling. Wondering where he is, the white haired captain took a quick glance at his surroundings. He then listened to the sounds coming from outside. _"I'm in the fourth division."_

Then, memories of what happened a while ago soon dawned to him. Suddenly, he became high on alert. Meters away from here, he sensed a big battle is currently taking place at the center of Seireitei. He glanced over to the window and concentrated on locating certain spiritual pressures. He soon gasped.

_"Momo..."_

He bit the bottom of his lip while gripping onto the bed sheet. After a few minutes of thinking, a thought came into mind. With that in mind, he turned his body to the side so that his feet touched the floor. Taking hold of his zanpakuto from the side, he got out of bed and got equipped. There is a lot of risk to his formulated plan. One wrong move he makes, he will pay the price tenfold. Despite all that, he used kido to hide his spiritual pressure and presence. Quickly and quietly, he left the fourth division headquarters.

It is a few minutes after Isane found out his disappearance and scurried to report her recent discovery to her captain. "Unohana-taicho, it's an emergency! I can't find Hitsugaya-taicho anywhere! He is not in his room!"

* * *

"Hajike, Tobiume!"

Momo launched a fireball at a Hollow, stopping the beast in its tracks. When she landed on the ground, she glanced back and panted. After fighting two major battles already, it is evident that she is at the peak of her exhaustion. If she or her allies doesn't stop Fujikage soon, they could find themselves in great trouble. "Unare, Haineko!"

Upon hearing her friend's voice, the fifth division lieutenant snapped back to reality and noticed that she was about to get hit by a cero. It is when a cloud of dust loomed in front of her and blocked against the attack. She turned to the side to see the strawberry orange haired lieutenant has come to her rescue. "A-Arigato Rangiku-san..."

She smiled. "It's no problem, Hinamori."

Renji and Kira cut through their opponents with their swords and leaned against each others' backs. The red headed Soul Reaper hissed between his teeth and asked, "Damn, is there no limit to that bastard's army?"

"Judging from the way things are now, I don't think so," Izuru replied.

Using the powers of her Sode no Shirayuki, she froze a whole row of Hollows in a thick wave of ice. After it shattered into millions of pieces, she turned to them and said, "If we don't be careful, we're going to get overpowered."

The third division vice-captain extended the palms of his hands out and called out, "Hado Number 32: Shakkaho!"

He shot a blast of spiritual energy at a Hollow's face, destroying it in the process. Matsumoto and Renji sliced two more Hollows in half, putting them out of commission while Hinamori launched another fireball and destroyed another on her own. Renji asked, "Who is dealing with Fujikage right now?"

Rangiku stopped for a moment to look over at the side. Realizing what is going on over there, she resumed her attention to her allies. "Ichigo and Gin are fighting against him!"

"R-Really?" Kira asked. "How are they right now?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I think they're pretty evenly matched."

"That can't be possible," Renji said. "With Ichigo teaming up with Ichimaru-taicho, there's no way that Fujikage can be on equal terms with them."

"Maybe Fujikage has done something to even out the playing field," Izuru suggested.

"Now that's not good," Matsumoto said.

Momo nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Upon hearing Kurosaki's attack command; they turned their heads to see the orange haired Substitute Shinigami release a sword beam at Takeshi. However, he raised his sword up and redirected the attack elsewhere. Instead, it is heading towards Kira and the others. Noticing the coming danger, Kira exclaimed, "Everyone move out of the way!"

With the use of their quick movement, they all jumped out of the way and avoided the attack. Ichigo disappeared from where he was and reappeared in between Renji and Rukia. Without any warning, the two long time friends kicked him in the behind. He fell to the ground as a result of it. When he turned his head to the side, he snapped at the two Soul Reapers, "Oi, what the hell was that for?"

"You idiot!" Rukia exclaimed. "That attack could have killed us!"

"That's right, you idiot!" Renji agreed.

Ichigo quickly got back on his feet and bumped his head against the red head's. Leaning against one another, Kurosaki said, "Shut up, I had to attack him at full strength or else Fujikage activates his secondary Shikai ability to manipulate our strengths!"

"Are you finished talking, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Takeshi asked. The gathered Soul Reapers looked up into the sky to see the former third division captain suspended in the air. "If you don't come at me, I will come to you!"

While he is charging at the group of Soul Reapers, he noticed another Shinigami trying to stop him. His eyes narrowed.

"Gin Ichimaru." With a grin on his face, he swung his sword and tried to cut him down. However, it turned out that he blocked against the attack. They two Soul Reapers are engaged in a battle of sword swings. "You're getting on my nerves."

"Hn, is that so? Then, allow me to annoy you some more."

Once again, they traded sword swings with one another. "I rather you not do that."

"And why shouldn't I?"

"You're going to pay the price." Extending two fingers towards him, Ichimaru knew he had to create some distance with his opponent. In a matter of seconds, he is about to launch a kido spell. So, he used flash step to disappear from sight. "Hado Number 63: Raikoho!"

When Ichimaru reappeared, he was far away from Fujikage's attack range. However, he soon realized that was a big mistake. The former third division captain's true intention is to target one of the other Soul Reapers, namely a certain childhood friend of his. With no time to waste, the third division captain used his quick movement to stand in front of Rangiku. His sudden presence surprised her. "G-Gin..."

He slightly opened his light blue eyes to get a better look at what is going on. Seeing that there is no other choice, he raised his left arm up and took the hit. As a result, smoke appeared and engulfed him.

"GIN!"

"I-Ichimaru-taicho!" Kira exclaimed.

As smoke continued to cloud the area, they suddenly heard the sound of Ichimaru's voice. "Ikorose, Shinso!"

Without any warning, his extending blade pierced out of the clouded dust and is headed straight towards Takeshi. Taking hold of his hilt with both hands, he used all his strength to block the attack off to the side. Despite all that, he still sustained damage. He has gained a long cut on the side of his cheek. The former third division captain hissed and looked down to see the cloud has finally cleared. It turns out that Gin was hurt too. After blocking his previous assault, his left arm has become incapacitated because of the leaking blood he's losing.

Knowing that he needs assistance, Kira joined the battle by initiating an attack on him. After deciding to team up with the pale blond haired lieutenant, Renji and Kurosaki jumped into battle as well. Ichigo exclaimed, "We won't let you win!"

Just as Takeshi is about to retaliate, the sudden appearance of a familiar face stood in between the three fighters. Immediately, Abarai and Izuru were stopped in their tracks. Kira gasped. "W-What?"

Renji asked, "What is he doing here?"

As for the other Soul Reapers watching from below, they were just as shocked. Hinamori placed a hand over her mouth and said, "H-Hitsugaya-kun?"

Matsumoto said, "T-Taicho..."

"My my, the little captain has finally arrived," Ichimaru said.

"There you are, Hitsugaya," Takeshi said with a sudden grin on his face. "You sure took your time getting here."

Toshiro didn't respond to his question. Instead, he placed his hand over his shoulder and drew out his zanpakuto. Without having to directly look at his opponents, he raised two fingers up on the side of his face. Without any warning, he shot a long chain of spiritual energy towards Kira, Abarai, and Kurosaki while exclaiming, "Bakudo Number 63: Sajo Sabaku!"

Caught by surprise, they ended up getting pushed back with their arms and bodies bounded against a pillar. Renji and Ichigo immediately tried to break themselves free by struggling. The red headed lieutenant cursed. "S-Shit!"

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Izuru exclaimed.

"What was that about?" Ichigo demanded. "Answer me, Toshiro!"

During this time, the elite members of the Gotei 13 finished dealing with their respected opponents and turned their attention to the main battle. Yamamoto slammed his cane down on the ground. He narrowly opened both his eyes. "Toshiro Hitsugaya..."

"So the little captain has finally showed himself," Kyoraku replied while Kuchiki's expression didn't change.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Ukitake said.

_"Oh no, this can't be," _Hinamori thought worryingly. _"I could have sworn that Toshiro has returned back to normal."_

Hitsugaya put his hand down to his side. He suddenly apologized, "I'm sorry for being so late..."

_"It seems like he's still under my command."_ Takeshi smirked at the white haired captain, who turned around and started walking to his side. "It's alright; at least, you're here now to help me crumble the Gotei 13 into smithereens."

"I agree; however, there is one problem."

He raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

All of a sudden, the former captain felt something pierce through his gut. When he looked over, he noticed that blood is starting to pour out of his body. He coughed a few times before raising his head to see the serious look on the young Soul Reaper's face. "I'll be the one who will stop you, Fujikage."

_"His eyes..." _Takeshi hissed between his teeth. "Tch, you returned back to your normal self."

It is when smiles cracked up on several people's face. Matsumoto cheered, "Yosh, Hitsugaya-taicho is officially back in business!"

As for Momo, she let out a relieved sigh. The same goes for Thirteenth Division Captain Ukitake. "Thank goodness, he's back to normal."

Shunsui nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

"That's right," Toshiro replied while harshly removing his sword from Takeshi's body. He retreated back to where his allies are standing. During this time, Renji, Ichigo, and Kira were released from the kido spell. Raising his sword up, the tenth division captain pointed his blade at the older Soul Reaper. "Now, you have no way to win."

Soi Fon, Yoruichi, and Urahara suddenly made their appearances known by standing behind the young captain.

"We have a plan that will stop you for good."

With a smile on her face, Yoruichi placed a hand on her hip. She nodded with agreement, "That's correct. You have two choices: give up nicely or prepare for the worst, Fujikage!"

Takeshi growled with frustration. All his plans to overthrow the Gotei 13 are going down the drain within minutes. However, he is not going to give in to their advances. "In that case, I choose the third option!"

With all the strength he is able to muster, he released a high level of spiritual pressure into the atmosphere. As a result, it caused the clear sky to suddenly cloud in darkness. Noticing the change in weather, all the Soul Reapers (who are able to fight) raised their swords up and prepared for battle.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations  
**

_**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter,_** Kido **_- Demon Arts, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper,_** Shikai **_- a zanpakuto's initial release, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh yeah, Toshiro's back in action! Now that everyone has joined the fight, it's time for the final showdowns to begin! What is going to happen next? Well, I could tell you this much: it is going to be long and exciting! So, stay tuned to the next chapter. Please review! Thanks.


	25. Result

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I'm back with another update! Thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **Evertale, toshiko-san21, anime16, KnowledgeandImagination, applestoapples, Crystal183, KiRsH KiRsH, Mrs. HopeEstheim**. Now that Toshiro has joined the final battle, it's time for the showdown to start! Find out what happens to everyone in chapter twenty-five! Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking." Flash Back.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Twenty-Five:** Result

"BANKAI, SATIN DEMON FLOWER!"

After his appearance has changed, Takeshi cut through the smoke with a single swing of his sword for everyone to see. He raised his zanpakuto up towards the sky and waited for the blade to glow and shroud itself in a dark aura.

"Even if I don't have anyone to assist me, I can still defeat everyone by myself!"

The next thing they knew, every single Soul Reaper is seeing hundreds of Fujikage clones. "Ou, look what we have here?" Ichimaru said with a grin. "Things have certainly become interesting."

"No way!" Matsumoto shrieked while looking back and forth. "You've got to be kidding me!"

Yoruichi and Soi Fon stepped back to lean against one another. The former second division captain said, "They don't seem to be after images."

"They're not," Urahara concluded. "I can sense each and every one of those clones to have their own composition of spiritual pressure."

All of a sudden, they heard the sound of a pounding cane. They turned their heads to the side to see the elderly captain. Yamamoto exclaimed, "Regardless of the situation, everyone is to stop him at all costs!"

"Yes sir!"

Worried, Hinamori stood by Hitsugaya's side. Fearing that he may attack at any moment, her senses are on high alert. She then asked, "How can we defeat all those clones? The task is almost impossible to complete in our current states!"

"We don't..." Toshiro suddenly replied, getting the peach girl's attention. "It only takes one of us to defeat the real him. After that, all his clones will disappear."

"Then, how do we know which one of the clones is the real one?"

* * *

_"Oi Bed-Wetter, where are you?" Hitsugaya loudly hollered, getting the attention of all the people around him. "Hinamori!" _

_After calling her a few more times throughout the streets of Junrin'an, the white haired boy let out a defeated sigh. Even though it has been about a year since the two friends started living together, he expected the girl to already know her way around here. _

_"I can't believe her; I already warned her to pay attention to her surroundings. However, she didn't listen and ended up getting lost." He raised a hand up and began scratching the side of his head. He growled with frustration. "Where could she be?" _

_All of a sudden, he felt something past by him. Aware that is no ordinary gust of wind, he looked over to find out that no one is there. Being the curious boy he is, he wanted to find out. However, thoughts about the raven haired girl surfaced. He ceased all movement and began shaking his head. _

_"No, you shouldn't worry about other stuff. Right now, you need to find out where that absent minded girl is." Just as he is about to continue his search, a thought came into mind. He suddenly grinned. "However, there's nothing wrong with taking a little detour first."_

_With that in mind, Toshiro began running and searching for the thing that flew past him. He carefully navigated his way through the crowd of people, running as fast as he could. When he finally stopped, he took a moment to look around. He slightly tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. _

_"I don't remember this place ever looking like this before." All of a sudden, he heard a sound from nearby. "W-What was that?"_

_Seconds later, roaring sounds are heard. _

_"Those voices...they sound like the masked creatures," he thought. "Hollows are here." _

_After a hiss between his teeth, he followed the noise._

_"Hinamori better not be there!" _

_By the time he arrived at the scene, Hitsugaya gasped and immediately hid behind a corner. If the Hollows were to spot him, they can easily catch and eat him. Toshiro took a peek to see if his raven haired friend is around. He let out a relieved sigh. _

_"It appears that she isn't here." Just when he is about to sneak away, he suddenly felt a strong spiritual presence. Never in his whole life has he experienced this before. Somehow, he found the weight of the pressure difficult to keep standing on his two feet. "What in the world is going on?"_

_Taking another peek at the corner, he noticed that a man is standing in front of the group of five Hollows. He is dressed in a long cloak that extends down to his ankles and a silver chain belt. One of his hands is holding a thorn whip while the other is holding a sword. The masked beasts let out fierce roars before charging in on the man. Calmly and swiftly, he raised his zanpakuto up in the air and waited for the blade to glow. Once it did, it becomes surrounded in a dark aura. _

_By the time Hitsugaya blinked, he soon found himself seeing multiples of him. In front of his eyes, he watched the mysterious fighter exterminate every single Hollow. "S-Sugoi..."_

_Then, he noticed something particular about the clones. Out of the five, only one of them have the blade of his sword glowing a purple aura. _

_"It's different from the others."_

_Once they are gone, the man turned his body to the side and let out a sigh. It is when he noticed a patch of white hair from the corner. "Who's there?" _

_Toshiro gasped and pulled back. Thinking that he's not welcomed here, he began creeping his way out. Just as he is about to run, his face soon made contact with something hard. He opened his eyes and looked up to see that the mysterious man has suddenly appeared in front of him. He immediately jumped back and raised his fists up in case he tried to attack him. However, the older male ended up showing a smirk on his face. _

_"Hn, how interesting..." he thought. "This little boy is able to keep standing in my presence." _

_He began walking up to young child. _

_"Being able to do something as amazing as that means that he has the potential to become a powerful Soul Reaper someday; one that is powerful enough to lead his own division."_

_When he finally stopped walking, the two people stood face to face with one another. Hitsugaya bit the bottom of his lip and wondered, "What is he going to do?"_

_He raised a hand up to put away his whip to attach onto his belt. Then, using that same hand, he extended it out to Toshiro. Feeling unsafe, the white haired boy took a step back. However, the mysterious person took a step forward to close the distance. Fearing that he is going to do something, Toshiro shut his eyes closed and endured for the worst. A few seconds later, he reopened them only to realize that the man is only patting him on the head. He said, "Maybe someday we'll meet each other again."_

_Hitsugaya then raised an eyebrow and began wondering what he meant by those words. When he felt the man's hand pull back from his head, he saw the man turn around. The mysterious fighter showed him one last grin on his face before he suddenly disappeared into thin air. "Who is he?"_

_"Ah Shiro-chan, there you are!" exclaimed a voice. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" _

_Recognizing the voice, the white haired boy turned to the side to see Momo running up to him. Once she is at his side, she took a moment to catch her breath._ _In the meantime, Toshiro snapped at the peach girl, "Baka, that's my line! You're the one who got separated from me in the first place, Bed-Wetter!"_

_"Mou, stop calling me that!" _

_Toshiro turned his body away and crossed his arms over his chest. He began walking away from the older girl. "I'll stop calling you that once you stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname." _

_Noticing that she is being left behind, Hinamori started running after him. "Oi Shiro-chan, wait for me!" _

_"Hey, I already told you to stop calling me Shiro-chan!"_

* * *

"During the years we were still in Junrin'an, I coincidentally met him fighting against a group of Hollows in his Bankai state," Toshiro explained. "He defeated them all using the ability he is using right now."

Hitsugaya raised his head and looked up into the sky.

"While I was watching him, I noticed something odd. They're supposed to be identical copies of him. However, only one of them has his sword's blade giving off a dark aura." After some looking around, he raised a finger and pointed at a certain clone. "Applying all the research I've learned about him and his zanpakuto, I am certain that particular clone is the real Fujikage we're supposed to defeat."

"So, what are you going to do to stop him?" Momo asked.

Toshiro put his hand down and turned to her. He replied, "Actually, I need your help to defeat him."

The peach girl then pointed a finger at herself. "M-My help?"

He nodded. "Are you with me or not?"

After some thought, she nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

* * *

Blades clashed against one another as Kyoraku and one of the Fujikage clones fought for dominance. Noticing that another is trying to strike from behind, the eighth division captain drew his second sword out and blocked against the attack. "My my, this two versus one fight is not fair."

"Now that's an understatement, Shunsui Kyoraku," one of the two clones said. "You're one of the three Soul Reapers in the Gotei 13 who uses two swords."

"Ou, touché."

The second clone of the former third division captain pulled back. Using his gained momentum, he strike at a different angle. However, his swing stopped short because it made contact with somebody else's blade first. His eyes narrowed. "You're Jushiro Ukitake of the Thirteenth Division."

"I'm sorry Fujikage, but we have to stop you," the long white haired captain apologized.

"We'll see about that!"

The two clones pushed the two old friends back and fired several kido spells. Kyoraku placed both blades in a perpendicular angle and started saying the words to his sword's initial release. "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer. Katen Kyokotsu!"

After holding the transformed swords side by side, he started merging with Ukitake's shadow.

"Kageoni."

In the meantime, Jushiro held his zanpakuto against his waist and called out, "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade. Sogyo no Kotowari!"

Holding one of the swords out, the blade absorbed all the fired attacks. Moments later, he raised his other sword toward the first clone and redirected the combined attack. Unable to get away on time, he ended up being obliterated into tiny particles. The lone clone hissed between his teeth and prepared his counterattack against the white haired captain. However, he was stopped by a single stab wound that came from the back. By the time he glanced over his shoulder, he saw the straw hat captain with a manic grin on his face. Swinging his other sword, he managed to slice the clone in vertically in half. He soon disappeared into thin air. After a relieved sigh, he looked around and noticed something. "Um, Ukitake..."

"What's wrong Kyoraku?"

"It seems like those twin clones called the octet brothers for help."

Jushiro looked up to see they are surrounded by eight more clones. The expression on Ukitake's face turned serious. Raising his swords up, he got ready for battle. "He's definitely not letting us win this battle easily."

"Oh yeah..."

Just as the clones were about to strike, a wall of fire emerged. While the two older captains are caught by surprise, they watched all the clones get burned into ashes. "T-This attack...its Ryujin Jakka!"

Kyoraku and Shunsui turned around to see their former academy teacher walking up to them while he held his sword out on one side.

"Genryusai-sensei!"

"Do not let your guards down, Shunsui and Jushiro," Yamamoto said.

Ukitake nodded with agreement. "Yes sir."

"My my, Yama-jii must want this issue to be dealt with as quickly as possible," Kyoraku said.

"Shunsui, focus!" the Captain Commander warned.

"Hai hai..."

* * *

"Bakudo Number 4: Hainawa!"

After chanting the binding spell, a rope of spiritual energy expelled from Kisuke's two fingers. The shopkeeper twisted his body around and swung the rope around three Fujikage clones. With a fierce pull, he entangled them together. Using this opportunity, Yoruichi jumped into the air. "Shunko!"

With her enhanced strength activated and some of her clothes stripped off her body, she kicked them like a soccer ball. As a result, she sent them flying off to the side. They ended up crashing into a building, crumbling the structure to fall down to the ground. After landing next to her former subordinate, the feline woman placed a hand on her hip.

"Some of them are fairly easy to deal with," Shihoin said. "As for the others, more time is needed to defeat them."

"Fujikage has definitely thought this one out," Urahara said. "Using the weaker clones, it gives us the impression that he's weak. However, the stronger clones will step in and overwhelm us."

All of a sudden, he saw a clone fall down to the ground next to them. Using her weight, Soi Fon slammed her two feet on his back. As a result, she kept the clone in place while standing on top of him. She folded her arms over her chest and turned to her superiors. "We can only do so much damage before we're all tired out."

"I know that Soi Fon."

"Then, I presume you have a plan to stop all the clones?"

A grin appeared on the former twelfth division captain's face. "Yes, but it seems like Kurotsuchi is not finished with his little assigned project yet."

"Hn, so Kurotsuchi is dealing with that."

"In that case, we need to keep the clones busy until he's done," Yoruichi said. "Let's go, Soi Fon!"

"Hai Yoruichi-sama!"

* * *

"You can't outrun me that easily!" one of the clones exclaimed while chasing the ninth division lieutenant. "Come here and fight like a man!"

Upon hearing that, Hisagi turned his head to the side and hissed. "Fine then, you asked for it! Kare, Kazeshini!"

After his zanpakuto transformed and split into two swords, he held one side by the chain and used it to spin around in circles. Once enough momentum has been gained, he threw one sword towards him. However, Fujikage jumped into the air and dodged the attack. On the bright side, Shuhei anticipated that he would do something like that. He too jumped into the air. When the two fighters are of equal height in midair, Hisagi raised his other sword in the air and strike him down. Noticing what he's doing, Takeshi raised his sword up and blocked that attack too. "Is that all you got?"

All of a sudden, the clone felt something hard against his stomach. After looking down, he realized his opponent has punched him in the gut. He began coughing, gasping for air.

"Y-You bastar-What?"

Shuhei suddenly disappeared into thin air. The clone looked back and forth in search of the tattooed Soul Reaper.

"Where is he?"

"Bakudo Number 62: Hyapporankan!"

By the time he turned to where the voice is coming from, rods of spiritual energy has been launched in his direction. Using his quick movement, he escaped from the series of assaults. However, he failed to notice that Hisagi is chasing after him with his twin swords twirling on his sides. He threw one sword toward his feet and looped it around. With a single pull on the chain, he tripped him to the ground.

As he is recovering, Fujikage noticed the rain of rods falling down on him.

_"Shit!"_

Once he is trapped, Hisagi jumped into the air. He threw both his swords like a shuriken. Standing in midair, he watched the clone get pierced by both attacks and disappear into thin air. Shuhei let out a sigh and turned his attention to his allies, Lieutenant Tetsuzaemon Iba and Captain Sajin Komamura. The seventh division captain said, "Hisagi, Iba, stand back!"

"Yes sir!"

After the two vice-captains flee to higher ground, the dog like Soul Reaper called out the words to his zanpakuto's final release. "Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myo'o!"

* * *

"My my, Komamura has taken things seriously now," Ichimaru said as he and his allies: Matsumoto, Kira, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Kuchiki watched a hundred meter tall giant suddenly appear out of nowhere. He then glanced over his shoulder and grinned at them. "Should we do the same?"

"We have been serious for a long time already!" Rangiku replied. "You're the only one amongst us who isn't!"

"Hn, I suppose you're right."

"Gin!"

"Oi, now is not the time to be talking about that stuff!" Ichigo said while fighting off against a clone.

"Ichigo's right," Rukia agreed while fending off against another. "We have to focus on finding out which one is the real Fujikage."

"Unare, Haineko!" After trapping a clone in her dust tornado, the tenth division lieutenant sensed something and looked up. A group of clones are preparing to fire their destructive spells at them. "No way!"

Noticing what is going on; Byakuya pointed his sword downwards and dropped it. "Bankai..."

After the sword went through the ground, two rows of identical swords emerged from each of his side.

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

With those words said, all the surrounding blades turned into thousands of cherry blossoms. Using his two hands, he commanded the flower petals to form a shield around everyone and block against the kido attacks. Using this opportunity, Renji called out his release command. "Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru!"

After transforming successfully, the red headed vice-captain turned to the Substitute Soul Reaper.

"Get on Zabimaru!"

He nodded with agreement. "Okay!"

When the strawberry orange haired Soul Reaper jumped on the bone snake, Renji commanded his zanpakuto to move up into the air. When they are high in the sky, Ichigo placed both hands on the hilt of his sword and began gathering spiritual pressure for his attack. Noticing that the Fujikage clones are coming at him, he launched his attack in a circular fashion while calling out one of his special attacks.

"Getsuga Tensho!"

After seeing them take the hit, he jumped high up into the air so that his tag team partner can finish things off. With a grin on his face, Abarai commanded his Bankai to fire a blast of condensed spiritual energy while shouting out, "Hikotsu Taiho!"

The fierce assault ended up eliminating all the surrounding clones into thin air. However, more clones quickly arrived to take their place. "Damn it, more of them are here!"

Just as Kurosaki is about to slice one down, somebody intercepted and defeated the clone for him. "

"I-Ikkaku!"

"Yo Ichigo," Maradame said. "You're in my way!"

"What the hell are you talking about? You're the one that intercepted in the first place!"

"Oh dear, there is no need to argue," Yumichika said, joining in on the conversation. "Besides, it's only going to get you wrinkles and that's not beautiful."

All of a sudden, they sensed a large burst of spiritual pressure coming from the black coffin destructive spell (that was standing in the middle of the battlefield). When the three Soul Reapers turned to the side, the coffin suddenly exploded. Captain Zaraki emerged, laughing manically after taking out his eye patch. "Now, this is more like it!"

"K-Kenpachi!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Taicho, you're out!" Ikkaku excitedly said.

"Sugoi Ken-chan, he managed to multiply himself!" Yachiru said. "What should we do?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Zaraki grinned. "We'll tear them all down into pieces! Let's go!"

"Yay!"

* * *

"How annoying, that oaf is once again noisy as always," Kurotsuchi commented while turning away from the big screen of his laboratory computer. "I better keep in mind to create an invention that is capable of making one lose his voice. Nemu, are all the preparations ready?"

"Yes Mayuri-sama," the robotic daughter replied obediently.

The scientist then nodded with agreement. "Good, now launch the anti-Fujikage clone reducer."

"Yes sir."

As he watched his lieutenant activate his latest creation from the window sill, Kurotsuchi suddenly let out a grin on his face. "Let's see if the former third division captain is able to get out of this mess."

"What if he does?" Nemu asked.

"Idiot, who says you're allowed to ask any questions," he snapped. "Do as you are told!"

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Hey, what is that up in the sky?" Kira asked after he spotted something. The Soul Reapers stopped fighting for a moment and looked up into the air and noticed a large beam flying above their heads. All of a sudden, the beam split into many little beams. They came down shooting at the clones and eliminating one by one. "What in the world is happening?"

"I'm not sure, but it seems like this is the work of Kurotsuchi-taicho," Rukia speculated.

"It most likely is," Kuchiki agreed.

Zaraki hissed between his teeth. "That idiot, he's ruining our fun."

"Yeah, he's so stingy!" Yachiru pouted.

"Should we fight against him next time?" Yumichika asked.

"Oh yeah, I could try my hand on fighting a scientist," Ikkaku said with a grin.

"It looks like the clone population is reducing considerably," Renji said.

"That's good to see," Ichigo replied.

Then, without any warning, everyone sensed a strong spiritual presence. Realizing who it belongs to, Matsumoto raised her head and said, "T-This spiritual pressure...it belongs to Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Toshiro?" Kurosaki and the others turned their heads to see the white haired captain slowly rising in midair. "He's over there!"

"What is he up to?" Kira asked.

"Judging by the looks of things, it seems like taicho has come up with a way to stop Fujikage," Rangiku said.

All of a sudden, gargantas opened from the certain areas of the battlefield causing Hollows to emerge. Renji cursed, "Shit, the Hollows must have sensed all the spiritual energy here and have come to eat us."

"Great, there is more Hollow extermination to do. This is so annoying!"

"Tell me about it..."

* * *

"Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!"

As ice from his zanpakuto started to form around parts of his body, the sword's hilt transformed from a four pointed star to an eight pointed one. With a fierce yell, he swung his weapon off to the side. It is when a pair of wings and a long tail emerged from his back. He looked up at his opponent to see that he is standing in midair as if he's waiting for him. Despite the risks that lie ahead, he flew up to face him.

"Fujikage..."

"Toshiro Hitsugaya," Takeshi said. "Are you sure you're dealing with the real me?"

Hitsugaya placed both hands on his sword's hilt and raised it out in front. "Yes, I'm certain you're the real deal. Besides, I have seen that Bankai ability before."

He suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

The white haired Soul Reaper slowly nodded with agreement. "That's all in the past. Right now, I want to end this battle once and for all."

Fujikage raised his sword up. "Suit yourself."

With a fierce yell, Toshiro is the first to launch an attack against him. However, Takeshi easily evaded it by taking a single side step. Quickly changing tactics, Hitsugaya placed all his weight on one foot and twisted his body around. Using the gained momentum, he swung his sword around and strike at a different angle. In order to avoid it, Fujikage jumped back and created some distance between himself and the white haired captain. "Hajike, Tobiume!"

Hearing a voice from behind, he glanced over his shoulder to see who is trying to attack him. By the time he did, he was hit by a fiery mass of spiritual energy. Feeling a painful sting on his back, he bit the bottom of his lip. He then noticed the person who ambushed him is none other than the fifth division lieutenant. He narrowed his eyes. "Momo Hinamori..."

"I wouldn't turn around if I were you."

Realizing that he turned his attention away from his other opponent, he turned around to see him already launching his next attack. "Hyoryu Senbi!"

Swinging his sword in a horizontal direction; he created a field of ice that is in a shape of a crescent. However, his attack missed because Takeshi jumped higher up in altitude. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes. After placing both hands on the hilt of his sword, he swung it upwards.

"Zekku!"

With his command shouted out, he manipulated his ice to move and shoot upwards towards its intended target. The ice managed to take hold and freeze Fujikage's legs, stopping him in his tracks. Takeshi retaliated by releasing a sword beam at him. However, Toshiro easily dodged the attack by flying around it. With a swing of his sword, Hitsugaya released an ice dragon to attack his opponent.

Thinking quickly, Fujikage took out his thorn whip and swung it, shattering the ice dragon into little pieces. He bit the bottom of his lip, frustrated that the battle is not going in his favour. After tightening the grip on his whip, he whipped the ice (which is immobilizing his leg movement) and freed himself. Able to move again, he used quick movement to create some distance between him and his opponent.

As he watched the former third division captain escaping, Toshiro slowly nodded. _"Yeah, that's it; run away like that."_

With a flap of his wings, he flew and chased after Fujikage.

"I won't let you escape!"

Takeshi glanced over his shoulder to see that he is far away from the tenth division captain. A smirk appeared on his face. By the time he turned around, Fujikage suddenly found himself trapped in one spot. "W-What's going on?"

"You are trapped in my kido net," said a voice. "It is concealed in Kyokko."

He looked over to see the raven haired Soul Reaper standing in his presence. "Hinamori."

Holding her zanpakuto off to the side, the kido net revealed itself to have tangled around Takeshi's arms and legs. Placing the blade of her sword against one of the net strings, she exclaimed, "Hajike!"

The fire type zanpakuto caught the string on fire. It ran along the different paths, targeting the trapped Fujikage. "I won't be beaten!"

With a fierce yell, he broke free from the net. He tossed both his weapons into the air so that he can use the palm of his hands.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" Blue spiritual energy is gathered in his index and middle fingers. "On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens. Hado Number 73: Soren Sokatsui!"

He fired the destructive spell causing an explosion, filling the area with smoke. Overwhelmed by the blast, Momo has been shot backwards. She quickly turned around and placed her two hands together. She called out, "Bakudo Number 37: Tsuriboshi!"

As a result, she created a star-shaped cushion of spiritual energy which helped her from being blown away. After letting out a relieved sigh, she felt something roll down the side of her cheek. She placed a hand on it and held out her hand to take a look. Her eyes widened with surprise. _"I-I'm bleeding." _

She closed her hand into a fist.

_"I have to be careful from now on." _

Hinamori looked over to see that Hitsugaya has caught up with them.

_"Toshiro..." _

All of a sudden, she heard the sounds of thunder. When she raised her head up, she noticed that the dark clouds above her head has started roaring with thunder. When she resumed her attention to the white haired captain, she saw him standing in fighting position. Has his eyes are closed, his body is glowing with spiritual energy. He whispered, "Tensho Jurin."

When he opened his emerald-teal eyes, he looked up to see the weather has become manipulated. A part of the skies has fallen under his command. He looked to his left and right to see that his lotus flower petals has not broke into tiny particles yet. Toshiro narrowed his eyes, keeping in mind of the future tactics he might use to defeat Fujikage later on.

When he turned his attention to the smoke, he watched the former third division captain emerge out of the smoke. He is barely harmed by Hinamori's attacks. On the other hand, the bleeding injury in his abdomen has stained the lower half of his clothes. Hitsugaya then took a deep breath and shouted out, "Hyoten Hyakkaso!"

All of a sudden, a blast of his spiritual energy is shot up into the clouds revealing part of the clear sky above. With no time to waste, Takeshi charged in on Toshiro. Noticing that danger is fast approaching, he used his ice wings to block against the attack. When he opened his wings out, he is saw Fujikage has been surrounded by ten pink points of spiritual energy. He heard him chant out, "Limit of the thousands hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness. Shooting hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant, obey my orders."

Realizing what he is intending to do; the white haired captain pulled his wings close to his body and braced himself.

"Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, gray fortress tower. Aim far away; scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado Number 91: Senju Koten Taiho!"

Takeshi fired all the pink energy points at Toshiro, creating a devastating explosion. The former third division captain didn't wait for him to recover; he placed both hands on the hilt of his blade and charged into the smoke.

As Hinamori watched the smoke clear up, she heard the sounds of blades clashing against one another. Then, she heard a yell. She gasped and exclaimed, "H-Hitsugaya-kun!"

By the time the smoke cleared up, she saw Fujikage has pierced his sword through Hitsugaya's chest. Toshiro arched over and began coughing out blood. After letting out a frustrated hiss, he slowly raised his head and looked up into the sky. _"Tch, when is it going to come?"_

Mercilessly, Takeshi removed his sword from his opponent's body causing him let out an agonizing yell. Just as he is about to stab him again, Toshiro took hold of the blade with his left hand and gripped tightly onto it. Not only his actions prevented Fujikage from attacking, but it inflicted damaged to the young Shinigami. The open wound on his hand palm caused blood to flow across his arm and drip down onto the ground below. He yelled out his name. "Hitsugaya!"

Just as he is about to attack the weakened captain, he sensed danger from behind. He turned around and quickly raised his sword to block against the sneak attack. Once again, Hinamori has interrupted his plans on finishing off Toshiro. "You annoying bitch!"

Momo jumped back and dodged Takeshi's sword swing. Placing both hands on the hilt of her zanpakuto, she swung her sword and launched a fireball at him. "Hajike, Tobiume!"

To dodge her attack, he moved out of harm's way and away from his two opponents, Toshiro and Momo. As they are catching their breaths, the three Soul Reapers waited for one of them to make their next move. During this time, Toshiro's ice wings and tail has regenerated back to its normal state. All of a sudden, Hitsugaya heard a voice. He looked up into the sky and noticed a massive pile of snow is falling from the sky. He gasped and quickly shouted at the fifth division lieutenant, "Hinamori, get away from here as far as possible!"

"W-What?"

"You two are not getting away!" Fujikage exclaimed.

Knowing that Hitsugaya is unable to move like he wanted to, Hinamori quickly acted and clashed blades with him. Toshiro bit the bottom of his lip and turned to take another glance at the falling snow. The tenth division captain let out a cursing word. If he doesn't do something fast, the snow is going to disperse into snowflakes and take effect on the people who are within his attack range. Because he has called out the technique while still at full power, there is a chance he can't control his power and affect the people around him including himself.

He turned his attention to Hinamori and pointed his index finger at her. "Hado Number 1: Sho!"

By the time she noticed, an invisible force pushed her back and away from the white haired Soul Reaper. Just as she is about say something to Hitsugaya, she noticed the snow shattering into many tiny snowflakes. Once it made contact with parts of the young Soul Reaper's body, ice flowers began to sprout and bloom. She called out his name, "Hitsugaya-kun!"

"I'm alright," he said. "Just stay away from me for now! I don't want you to get caught in my attack!"

"B-Bu-"

"Trust me as I have trusted you, Momo!"

The two childhood friends deeply looked into each others' eyes. After a long moment of silence, the peach girl nodded with agreement. "Be careful, Toshiro!"

Once he watched her leave and disappear of somewhere far away, Toshiro resumed his attention to the former third division captain who is trying to break free out of his technique. "It's over, Fujikage," Hitsugaya said. "Once the hundreds of bloomed flowers are on you, your life will end. That is the effect of one of my most powerful Bankai abilities."

All of a sudden, Takeshi started laughing out loud. "As if I'm going to freeze to death, you're freezing as well."

"Yes, but not at a fast rate compared to you."

"It doesn't matter!" he snapped. "That means your Bankai ability hasn't met up with its necessary mastery level as it should be. In other words, your powers have yet to mature!"

As more flowers bloomed on their bodies, Fujikage leaned back and grinned.

"I still have a chance of coming out of this alive!"

Deciding to not wait for his Hyoten Hyakkaso ability to finish, he raised his zanpakuto up and prepared to launch another attack. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain pierce through his side. He arched over and placed his hand over the opened wound on his abdomen. He hissed between his teeth and looked to the side to see his lotus flower petals have started to shatter apart all at once. _"D-Damn it, I-I don't have a lot of time left before I return back to normal. Judging by the way things are going now, I don't think that my ability will be strong enough to kill him." _

"Judging by the look on your face, it seems like you're at your limit," Takeshi said. He raised his zanpakuto up to the side of his face. "Allow me to have the honour of ending your life, Toshiro Hitsugaya."

With a fierce yell, he charged at the white haired captain. Just as he is about to retaliate, Toshiro heard the sound of a familiar voice. "Bankai, Kamishini no Yari."

Hitsugaya's eyes suddenly widened with surprise as the blade from the third division captain's sword pierced through Fujikage's heart from behind. Takeshi glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the gray haired Soul Reaper. "Gin Ichimaru..."

Seconds later, the blade quickly retracts to its original length. After placing his sword down on his side, Ichimaru disappeared and reappeared in between Hitsugaya and Fujikage. "That is what happens when you ignore your surroundings."

"How unfortunate," Takeshi said. "I was expecting a little more from you."

Suddenly, a grin appeared on his face. "Oh don't worry about that because I'm not done yet. I still haven't given you the final blow."

Fujikage then raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll understand soon enough."

"Ichimaru, you sho-" Toshiro said before his words were cut off.

"I won't die from your attack, Hitsugaya-kun. With all the spiritual energy used up from your previous battle and the injuries you sustained, your ability's effectiveness has considerably lessened."

"So, you knew..."

Ichimaru let out a smirk. "Of course, I knew or else I wouldn't have decided to lend you a hand."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "...I see."

"Enough with all the little chit-chat, it's time for me to finish you off!" Fujikage declared.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but there won't be time to do that," Gin said while walking up to the former third division captain. "All the preparations have been made. All I need to do is say the magic words to my deadly Bankai ability."

Takeshi swung his sword and tried to attack the former child prodigy, but he only managed to cut through air. By the time he sensed Ichimaru's spiritual pressure; he turned around and noticed that Gin has fired a kido spell at him. "Bakudo Number 61: Rikujokoro."

He summoned six thin, wide beams of light that slam into his opponent's midsection, holding him in place. As he struggled to break free, Gin placed a hand over his chest.

"Bye bye ex-captain of the third division. Korose, Kamishini no Yari."

All of a sudden, he felt a shock wave of pain from his chest. Realizing what is happening to his body, Fujikage let out a fierce yell. Blood suddenly gushed out of his open wounds and into the air.

"K-KUSO!"

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations  
**

_**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Sugoi**_ - Amazing, _**Baka**_ - Idiot, _**Bankai**_ - A zanpakuto's final release, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Sensei **_- Teacher, _**Kido**_ - Demon Arts, _**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Garganta**_ - A portal that allows spirits to travel to and from Hueco Mundo, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Kuso**_ - Shit

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, that was one long chapter for me to write. On the bright side, it was all worth my time. Is the fight finally over? What is going to happen to everyone? Well, stay tuned to the **FINAL** chapter of Forget Me Not. In the meantime, please review! Thanks.


	26. Trust

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo. What I do own is my original character, Takeshi Fujikage.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I'm back with the final chapter of Forget Me Not. Thank you for all your patience especially my wonderful reviewers: **anime16, KnowledgeandImagination, Evertale, I. LoVe. GrImMjOw, toshiko-san21, applestoapples, **and **Desiree**.

Message to _**applestoapples**_: I totally have to agree with you! Throughout most of the storyline, she was treated as the _helpless _victim. Sigh, hopefully...Tite Kubo will change that once the story goes back to Soul Society. Gah, I can't wait to see hers and Toshiro's progress after the year and a half time skip! Thanks for your review!

Message to_** Desiree**_: I agree; I hope Tite Kubo will make her stronger in the second half of the manga. Thanks for your review!

Without any further delays, here is chapter twenty-six. Enjoy!

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking."_ "Thinking."  
_

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

**Chapter Twenty-Six:** Trust

As Soul Reapers continue to fight against the clones, they soon realized that they have suddenly ceased all movement. Wondering what is going on, they started asking one another. Iba asked, "W-What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Hisagi replied.

"It seems like the real Fujikage has been defeated by one of us," Matsumoto concluded.

"It's coming from over there," Ichigo pointed out.

The Soul Reapers turned their bodies around to observe what is going on. Though they could barely make out what is happening, they definitely sensed three spiritual pressures of captain level from a far distance. All of a sudden, Momo appeared in front of them. Kira exclaimed, "Hinamori-kun!"

"Hinamori, what happened?" Matsumoto asked.

The peach girl let out a content smile. "Don't worry; the battle is finally over."

"R-Really?"

She nodded with agreement and turned her body to the side. "As I was coming here, I sensed Fujikage's spiritual pressure fading away. He must have been defeated by Hitsugaya-kun or Ichimaru-taicho, who came to help him out."

"I see." The tenth division lieutenant then cracked a smile. "Then, that's good to hear."

"Yeah..."

There is a brief pause. "I'll go inform the fourth division to send some medical officers here to treat the wounded."

"I'll go see if Hitsugaya-kun is okay."

Matsumoto nodded her head. "Okay."

With that said the two Soul Reapers split up and went on their separate ways.

* * *

As Fujikage crashed onto the ground below, Hitsugaya looked up into the sky to see that the clouds are clearing up. With a relieved sigh, he closed his eyes and reverted back to his normal state. Joining the third division captain, he flew down and landed on the ground safely on his feet. They put their swords away back in their sheaths and walked up to the injured Soul Reaper. Sensing their presence, Takeshi opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to see them. "T-There is one question I...have to ask..."

"...What is it?" Toshiro asked.

"How were you able to snap out of my Bankai's effect?"

"It's trust. On the day we met in East Rukongai District Forty, I knew something bad might happen to me. Because I read about your history in a few books a long time ago, I knew what you were capable of. I could have come up with a way to prevent you from stealing my memories, but it wouldn't be enough to solve what possible danger that is to happen in the long run. So, I decided to leave my trust to Momo."

"Hinamori, huh?"

He slowly nodded with agreement. "Yes, after growing up with her for so long, I knew she would do whatever it takes to help me."

"...Why?"

"She loves me just as your wife loved you."

"H-Hannah?"

Hitsugaya placed a hand over his wound and half turned his body to the side. "Well, that's what I think."

Takeshi turned his head to the side and let out a sigh. He explained, "I still hate the Gotei 13 for what they did to her. They abandoned her when she is in need."

Ichimaru suddenly interrupted, "About that, they didn't abandon her at all. She sacrificed her life to save them."

His eyes suddenly widened. He quickly turned to the gray haired captain and asked, "W-What did you say?"

"I said that Hannah sacrificed herself for the safety of her allies."

"N-No, that's impossible! How do you know about this?"

"I took the liberty to ask the Soul Reapers and the former Soul Reapers who were once a part of your division. They told me the story as I have told you."

"T-Then, why wasn't I informed of it?"

"According to what they said, Hannah told them not to tell you."

"H-Hannah did?" Takeshi asked. "W-Why...would she do that?"

"She probably knew you would become seriously depressed," he explained. "Besides, showing emotion for your dead allies is not an appropriate action for a Soul Reaper to act."

Fujikage then raised his head up to look up into the clear blue sky. "So, she knew...how proud I am being a Shinigami. D-Despite all that, I misunderstood her and tainted my pride in blood and evil."

He sighed.

"Oh well, I guess...now I can finally get my punishment for causing so much trouble for you all."

He turned his head to the side to see the white haired Soul Reaper. He let out a weak smile.

"Don't become like me during your lifetime...Hitsugaya."

All of a sudden, his body dissolved into many spiritual particles which scattered around Toshiro and Gin. As they looked up into the sky, they watched the particles disappear into the atmosphere. "I won't...Fujikage."

For the next minute, the two captains of the Gotei 13 did not say a word to one another. "Let's head back to Seireitei, Hitsugaya-kun," Ichimaru finally said.

Turning to the third division captain, he nodded with agreement. "Yeah..."

Just as they turned around, they noticed a familiar face that has come back to see them. She has her hand placed on the tree trunk and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Hinamori..."

With one glance at her childhood friend, she let out a soft smile. "Hitsugaya-kun."

She removed her hand from the tree and placed it on her chest. Just as she is about to walk up to him, she noticed something is wrong with him. Realizing that he is losing consciousness, she ran to his side. Taking hold of his left arm, she draped it over her shoulder so that he doesn't fall.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

Hearing his name, Toshiro slowly opened his eyes and looked at the concerned lieutenant. "I-I'm okay; I'm just a little exhausted."

"You're obviously exhausted!" Momo snapped. "Ever since you returned back to normal, you barely got a chance to rest! I-I was really worried about you!"

Toshiro let out a sigh and let out a faint smile. "Okay, I'll rest now."

"You better rest or else...I-I won't forgive you!"

"Hn, so this is what happens when two lovebirds are arguing with one another," interrupted a voice.

The two childhood friends stopped and turned to the grinning third division captain. Hinamori blushed while Hitsugaya glared at him. "Ichimaru..."

"Don't worry; I won't make fun of you."

"You better not do that." Ichimaru's grin widened while Toshiro dangerously narrowed his eyes. _"Bastard."_

"Shall we head back together? Our wounds are in need of a serious medical checkup."

Momo nodded with agreement. "Hai."

* * *

**_Five Days Later..._**

Ichigo, Yoruichi, and Urahara are at the Senkaimon with Ukitake, Kyoraku, Renji, and Rukia, saying their farewells before going back to Karakura Town. "Thank you for all your help," Jushiro said.

"It really is nothing, Ukitake-san," Kurosaki replied. "We're just glad that everything is back to normal."

"How is Hitsugaya-taicho?" Kisuke asked.

"I heard from Unohana-taicho that Hitsugaya-taicho's is doing well," Rukia explained. "If he continues to take care of himself, he's going to be discharged from the fourth division within a day or two."

"That's good to hear."

"ICHIGO!"

Hearing his name being called, he and the other Soul Reapers turned to the side to see the eleventh division captain and lieutenant coming at him at fast speed. Kyoraku placed his thumb and index finger on the edge of his straw hat and fixed its position. He said, "My my, somebody's already up and active."

Kurosaki made a face. "Oh shit, it's Kenpachi!"

"Strawberry, you still have a score to settle with Ken-chan!" Yachiru hollered.

"That's right," Zaraki said with an excited grin. "Fight me now!"

"S-Sorry, but maybe we could fight next time!" Ichigo turned to Yoruichi and Urahara. "L-Let's head back now!"

Shihoin placed her hands on her hips and laughed out loud. "Somebody is eager to get out of this place."

"Well, shall we get going?" Urahara asked.

With a nod of agreement, the former twelfth division captain gave the Ukitake the cue to open the Senkaimon for them.

"See you everyone!" Kurosaki quickly said, giving them a short wave.

"See you later," Renji replied.

"Bye Ichigo," Rukia said.

"Ichigo, don't you dare run away!" Zaraki exclaimed.

Once the gates opened, the three Hell Butterflies flew out. They guided the three people inside. Within a few moments, the gates closed shut. "Ken-chan, he went that way!" Yachiru said, pointing at what's ahead.

"Yosh, hang on tight!" Kenpachi said.

With a burst of accelerated speed, they ran past the other Soul Reapers and the gates. They turned their heads to see the two high ranked Soul Reapers are heading towards the northern gate to Rukongai. "Oh boy, they're going to get lost again," Shunsui said.

Jushiro let out a defeated sigh and said, "I'll inform Maradame and Ayasegawa to go fetch them."

"Some things just never change," Renji said.

"Well, it's time to head back. Let's go, Kuchiki."

"Hai Ukitake-taicho!" Rukia said.

* * *

The Senkaimon opened, allowing Yoruichi, Urahara, and Ichigo to come out to the living world. After watching the gate disappear into thin air, Kurosaki turned around to see his friends: Orihime, Sado, and Uryu waiting for their arrival. "Inoue, Chad, Ishida!"

The orange haired teenager smiled. "Welcome back everyone!"

"Well, isn't this a nice reunion?" Yoruichi asked.

She nodded with agreement. "Has everything over there been solved?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, Toshiro's back to normal now."

"That's good," Chad said.

Orihime placed a hand on her chest and sighed with relief. "Hinamori-san must be happy to have her friend back."

Taking a look at the sky above, Kurosaki let out a bright smile on his face. "Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

"YOU IDIOT, HOW DARE YOU BURN YOUR HAORI INTO ASHES!" an angry echoing voice exclaimed. It was so loud that it caused the local birds to fly away and the surrounding Soul Reapers to jump with surprise. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS NOT ONLY EXPENSIVE TO GET, BUT IT CARRIES GREAT PRIDE AND PRESTIGE WHEN ONE WEARS IT, TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA?"

Once the yelling has ceased, the white haired Soul Reaper opened eyes to see furious Captain Commander Yamamoto looking at him. Regaining his posture, the tenth division captain formally replied, "Yes sir."

Seeing the veins in his eyes, Toshiro immediately lowered his head and closed his eyes. He is ready to endure the next round of the old man's loud yelling. "THAT'S BULLSHIT! HOW CAN I BELIEVE YOU AFTER YOU TOLD ME THAT?"

"Now Captain Commander, you can't blame Hitsugaya for getting his haori burnt to bits and pieces," Unohana interrupted, getting both of their attentions. "Besides, he wasn't himself at the time. You do remember that he just broke free of Fujikage's control, right?"

All of a sudden, Yamamoto raised a fist up and began clearing his throat with a rough cough. After placing it back on his hand and cane, he said, "Fine then, I'll overlook this matter this time. However, once you have fully recovered, I expect you to immediately start working on the overdue stack of papers that has been assigned to you since your absence. Do you understand?"

Toshiro nodded with agreement. "Yes, I understand."

"Good. They are left on the desk in your office."

With that said, the old man exited the room. After a few moments of waiting, Hitsugaya finally let out a defeated sigh. Despite all he has been through, the elderly Soul Reaper does not show any mercy. Toshiro suddenly cursed in his thoughts, _"Damn it, now there are even more paperwork to finish."_

"Are you alright, Hitsugaya?"

Snapping back to reality, he turned his attention to the fourth division captain. He nodded. "Yes, I'm alright; I'm just stressing over paperwork."

She then smiled. "I see; good luck finishing it once you return to normal duties."

"Thank you because I'm going to need it," the white haired captain said while leaning back against his white fluffy pillow. "I have a pretty good hunch that I'm going to be working on my own again."

"I would like to stay and talk with you a little longer, but I have other patients to look after. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call."

With a short nod, he watched the older captain leave the room. Moments later, he sensed the presence of two people coming in his direction. He glanced at the door to see who it is. "Yo taicho!" greeted a familiar voice. "Gin and I came to see how you're doing!"

They turned out to be none other than his lieutenant and her childhood friend. "Matsumoto, Ichimaru..."

All of a sudden, memories of what he did to the strawberry orange haired Soul Reaper a week ago surfaced in his thoughts. As Rangiku and Gin are walking up to his bedside, the young Soul Reaper's eyes began looking away. "What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I'm not," Ichimaru replied.

"I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to taicho."

"How mean..."

After feeling guilty for several moments, he finally spoke. "...Matsumoto."

Hearing her name being called, she turned to the white haired captain and asked, "Hn, nani?"

Just as he is about to say something, he closed his mouth again. After everything has happened, he is not sure if an apology is sufficient to make up for all the bad deeds he has done. He whispered, "I-I'm sorry for causing you...so much trouble over the past week."

At first, the older Soul Reaper is surprised. However, it didn't take long before a soft smile appeared on her face. She said, "Just get well soon and come back to being the tenth division captain, okay?"

He silently nodded with agreement. "Arigato..."

"Let's go Gin."

As the strawberry orange haired woman is leaving the room, the gray haired captain turned around and followed her. "Oi Rangiku, slow down! What's with all the rush? We just came here!"

Once the two childhood friends are gone, Hitsugaya let out a relieved sigh. Now that some of his guilt has been lifted, maybe he can rest a lot better. Suddenly, his peace and quiet is brutally interrupted by a few knocks at the door. He sat up and looked over to the side to see a familiar face. "Hey Toshiro!"

She is holding a small bouquet of get well flowers in her hands. As she walked to his bedside, he said, "Momo, you came to visit again."

The peach girl took a seat on the edge of the bed, smiled and gave him a sweet lip kiss. She said, "Of course, I would come and visit you on a daily basis. Besides, I want to make sure you're okay."

He returned the favour with a kiss. "You don't have to worry anymore. I'm going to get out of here once Unohana is finished gives me the okay."

Hinamori left her seat to put the flowers in the empty vase on the side table.

"She just wants to make sure that I'm not currently experiencing amnesia nor being controlled by someone."

"I see."

After returning to her seat next to the white haired captain, he draped an arm over her shoulder and cuddled against her. "Thanks for not forgetting me."

Momo smiled. "I should the same thing to you, Toshiro."

Smiling back at her, he leaned over and gave her another kiss. "Once I'm out of here, do you want to go somewhere to celebrate my release?"

"Of course, I would love to go out with you."

The two lovers held hands with one another, refusing to break apart with one another. For as long as they could, they stayed with each other. "I love you, Momo."

"I love you too."

**_~ OWARI ~_**

* * *

**Japanese World Translations**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Bankai**_ - A zanpakuto's final release, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Haori**_ - A kimono jacket,_** Nani**_ - What,_** Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Owari**_ - The End

* * *

**Author's Note**: A defeated Fujikage who managed to rest in peace (somehow), an angry Captain Commander who is upset with a certain young white haired captain for burning his haori into ashes, and that very same captain who is living the happy times with his girlfriend. All is well that ends well because that is all she wrote! The End!

Now that this story's finally complete, I would like to take a moment to say my thanks to everyone for reading my story. Special thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers: **icyangel27, j cloud xD, loriakari, michele chu, NeonCookies O.o, KnowledgeandImagination, serenity095, applestoapples, Samantha, lil'sayuri-chan, becomeafan, Rentontagezake, franchesca, athfdrizzle, maili-chan, Smil3h, superattackpea, MoonLightView, Ebbie54, sweet miracle 'michu 17, prettykat, toshiko-san21, anime16, Evertale, jasmin, xCadence, Leo's Katanas, m0m0-hImE, Beautiful. Sunshineeh, AnImE. KaRaSu, hitsugayataichoda, Mrs. HopeEstheim, KiRsH KiRsH, dragonfirenightfang, nakimina, I. LoVe. GrImMjOw, Crystal183, **and **Desiree** for keeping me so motivated over the past four-ish months!

What am I planning to do next? Well, I'm going to be working on The 100 HitsuHina Themes Challenge, continue with Secrets Retold (which needs a serious update), and finally, start posting the first chapter to my next HitsuHina fan fiction which is called The Faithful Promise. It will be posted within a few hours. So, stay tuned!

In the meantime, please leave your final comments in a review. It's greatly appreciated! Thanks!

**_~ SPREAD THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~_**


End file.
